


Fall in Purple

by YukinaRyo



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternative Story, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaRyo/pseuds/YukinaRyo
Summary: Alternative story sets before the final match of Grand Celesta Galaxy.Earth Eleven are sabotaged on their way to reach the stadium for final. Thus, Faram Obius, with Tsurugi as their captain, are left to face Ixal Fleet, who also desire to take revenge on them.Great changes from the original story including:1) Manuuba (fake Tsurugi) came from a poor planet collapsed due to famine. He works under Ozrock to save his people. He and his people will have important role in the story.2) Ozrock and Ixal Fleet members used to be under guardianship of King Akurous when they were children. Yet they still want to take revenge on the planet that has raised them, because blood is thicker than water.3) Ruza Donolzen (the royal counselor who attempted coup against Queen Lalaya in canon) is Faram Obius' former coach. She will have her moment as a villain in the story, although won't be as prominent as Manuuba.4) Something will go wrong with Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon. The machine that was intended to destroy Faram Obius' black hole, will end up causing a major character's death.5) Aliea Meteorite will make come back.
Relationships: Lalaya Obies/Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma & Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Behind the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall in Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645985) by YukinaRyo. 



Tenma was depressed. Clearly visible from his gesture when occupying a bench on the edge of Black Room simulation field. He released a heavy sigh. Tsurugi's whereabouts was not yet to be known, and now Coach Kuroiwa also suddenly went missing. Even though he was not a pleasant type of coach, admittedly or not, the way he guided them so far had often been able to save the team from critical situations.

"Your face is gloomy, Tenma," Shindou noted.

Tenma looked up. Shindou took a seat next to him.

"The final match is tomorrow afternoon. If you keep being like this, it will affect the condition of our team," Shindou pointed to the middle of the field. Towards other team members who were still continuing their training. "Look. They are practicing to all their might, in order to fill the emptiness left by Tsurugi. You surely don't want to make Tsurugi disappointed, right?"

Shindou's words made Tenma's misery even more.

"I'm ... a mean person, aren't I, Shindou-san ...?" Tenma's voice was quiet, but enough to make Shindou's head turn to him.

"Eh?"

"Even though all this time I have always fought together with him..., I couldn't even look after him...”

"Tenma ..."

"If something happened to Tsurugi ..." Tenma's voice turned hoarse. "I certainly won't be able to forgive myself ..."

Shindou, in his heart, also felt guilty. His room was right next to Tsurugi's, but he missed paying attention to the odd behaviors of his junior.

 _If only I had been more alert ..._ Shindou sighed.

"It's true, that you were too late to realize about Tsurugi’s disappearance," Shindou said, stabbing right into Tenma’s heart. "But on the other hand, you have tried hard to lead Earth Eleven and finally reach the final planet, Faram Obius. Even without Coach Kuroiwa, as long as you are the captain, I'm sure we can do something. _Nantoka naru sa!_ " Shindou imitated him with a smile. "Those are your favorite words, right?"

"Shindou-san ..."

"Of course, we will fight alongside you too. About what happened to Tsurugi and Mizukawa, it's not just your responsibility. But it's ours too. So, don't keep blaming yourself," Shindou consoled while patting his shoulder. "Come on, let’s continue the training. Our time is tight. Don't waste it any more."

Tenma nodded slowly.

.

.

.

Shindou approached Ibuki, to accompany him practicing. But looking carefully, the goalkeeper was not alone. Shindou's brown eyes spontaneously widened, when he recognized who was shooting to Ibuki's goal.

"Tsu ... rugi...?"

"It’s not!" said Ibuki, half screaming. Because of Shindou's sudden appearance, the damn ball managed to penetrate his guard. "This is just his hologram!"

"O ... oh ..." Shindou breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought..."

Ibuki snorted. "You was like seeing a ghost. Don't act like Tsurugi is dead! He's just kidnapped!"

"It's not like that," Shindou said. "I just thought, there might be an intruder in disguise again ..."

Ibuki returned his attention to 'Tsurugi', telling him to shoot again.

"Ibuki, do you want to practice with me?" asked Shindou.

"No, thank you! Tsurugi's shots are more challenging than yours," Ibuki answered nonchalantly. "But if you really want to help, you can raise the kick power level for this hologram!"

Shindou, hearing the disparaging tone of Ibuki, initially wanted to get angry, but he held back. After all, what he said was true. Tsurugi's shots were more suitable for Ibuki’s training menu before final. So, without saying anything, Shindou headed for the control panel, following Ibuki's request.

"You're really serious for the final match, huh?" Shindou commented on.

"Of course! How could I be playing around, if the future of earth and the safety of my friend are at stake!"

 _Hupp!_ Ibuki proved his words. The dashing ball stopped by his hands.

Shindou's mouth rounded, "I thought it was just Tenma. But apparently, you're also worried about Tsurugi, huh?"

"Of course I am. After all, he has helped me a lot. Accompaning me to practice all night, without complaining in slightest," Ibuki raised his head, looking at 'Tsurugi' who stood in front of him, gratefully. Unfortunately, 'Tsurugi' hologram could only reply with his lifeless, empty eyes.

Shindou shook his head. "Tsurugi is too kind. He should be a little harder on you."

Without anyone knowing, Shindou actually hid a small bit of jealousy. Towards Ibuki, who was never bullied by Tsurugi, like how Shindou was, back when Tsurugi just came to Raimon. That’s why, Shindou kept hindering the amateur goalkeeper, in place of Tsurugi, whom he thought was being too soft. Half hoping to make Ibuki cry in frustration—like Shindou used to. Unfortunately it never happened.

"Thinking back, after we had this Black Room, I rarely practiced with him ..." Ibuki patted his forehead. "Ah, how stupid of me! If I had asked that weak-ass fake Tsurugi to train me, maybe his disguise would have been found out sooner!"

"There is no point in regretting it. Even if we knew it sooner, we would be too busy with this tournament to look for him."

_DEEESHH!_

'Tsurugi' fired another shot at Ibuki. The timing was just right, as if Tsurugi was sulking over Shindou's apathetic words. Although in reality, Tsurugi could never be like that.

"Aren't you worried too? He’s your junior, right?"

Shindou folded arms in front of his chest. "Rather than Tsurugi, I'm more worried about you, you know!"

"Huuh?" Ibuki raised his eyebrow, throwing away the ball he had just caught, "What do you mean by that!?"

"You didn't pay attention to our meeting this afternoon, did you? Faram Dite, our opponent in the final have four strikers. Three of them are members of Shitennou. Not some opponents to be taken lightly."

"So what? There will be only one ball. Even if they have a hundred strikers, there is only one shot they can do at a time."

"That's not the point. You amateur goalkeeper!"

This time, it was Ibuki's turn to get angry. But when he saw a relaxed smile perched on Shindou's lips, his temper softened. _Huh, he's just teasing me!_

For some time, Shindou still stood there. Watching over Ibuki’s practice.

"But ... maybe that straightforward way of thinking makes you able to protect our team's goal, huh ...?"

.

.

.

Tenma stepped out of the station where their Galaxy Nauts was parked. Craving for fresh air after struggling in the Black Room all day.

Contrast to the lively atmosphere of the city, Faram's night sky was completely dark like charred charcoal. Without stars nor moon. According to Manabe, it was likely that the natural satellites of Faram Obius had already been consumed by the black hole.

"Pii~kuu!"

Pixie flew closer, landing on Tenma's head.

"Oh, Pixie!" Tenma exclaimed, smiling as he rolled his eyes upward. He stroked Pixie's chin with his fingertips. "Or rather… Sarjes, right? Rest easy. As you have requested, we will definitely win and save this galaxy."

"Pi ~ku!"

Pixie suddenly moved, reacting to the arrival of a figure in the shadows between two buildings. Realizing the same thing, Tenma turned his head.

"Like the calm before the storm, huh, Captain ...?"

"Tetsukado," Tenma breathed in relief as the figure was exposed to lights and clearly visible. Answering Tetsukado's words, Tenma then nodded. "Right. Tomorrow ...is the day when everything will be settled. We can't lose. Not just for the sake of the earth and the universe, but for Tsurugi too."

Both were silent for a while, until Tetsukado's voice was heard.

"Actually, since the incident that made me give up on boxing, I've never wanted to pick a fight with anyone again," Tetsukado looked at his fist. He remembered, the injury that made him have to hang his gloves forever. He did not regret helping that mugging victim. But he regretted that he could no longer return to the ring.

Tenma, who knew a little about Tetsukado's background, said nothing.

"But this time ..." _Syat!_ Tetsukado suddenly released one straight punch towards Tenma. A left hand, which stopped right before touching nose. But a gust of wind due to the swift swing of the fist, made Tenma jumped in surprise. "... even if I have to use one hand, the culprit who kidnapped Tsurugi will be beaten to a pulp!"

Tetsukado's ferocious warning was delivered without removing his fist from Tenma's face. Tenma froze for a while, but then laughed. "So that what you mean by the calm before the storm, huh?"

Tetsukado lowered his fist, throwing a small grin. But before long, his expression returned to serious.

"After this tournament is over, whatever happens to our earth—destroyed or not, attacked by aliens or not—I definitely want all of us to be together ..., even for the last time."

Tenma gulped. "To be together ..., for the last time...."

_Tsurugi ..._

Tetsukado breathed out. "I haven't even thanked Tsurugi for his words that made me able to master my _**Soul**_. I ended up thanking the fake one instead. Damn!"

Tetsukado bumped his fist against his own forehead. Then he stood before the Faramians who were passing by, and shouted loudly, "HEEEY~! FAKER~! I HAVE TAKEN BACK MY GRATITUDE! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF RECEIVING IT!"

Tenma and the people around them spontaneously covered their ears. Some put on annoyed face.

"Te-Tetsukado ... It's in the middle of city ...," Tenma stammered. "At midnight, too ..."

"Well, it could be that the fake Tsurugi is among these Faramians, right?"

"Y-yeah, yeah ... But that doesn't mean you can just scream like that. You said you wanted to calm down before the storm?"

"This is precisely the storm I'm referring to, Captain!" Tetsukado crossed arms. "It was very annoying to imagine that fake Tsurugi was free to roam, after deceiving us and pretending to be our friend."

"To be honest, I don't really care about that fake Tsurugi anymore, but...," Tenma said after a few moments of silence. "But, I want to save Tsurugi. This is the only way to atone my mistakes, for leaving him in danger."

Tetsukado stared at Tenma's face for a long time. "Captain, you and Tsurugi are really good friends, aren’t you?"

Tenma smiled and nodded. "Even though we were not in that good term when we first met. Tsurugi used to hate me. He said that my face was annoying. I was the type he hated the most…. He also hit me a lot with a soccer ball. It felt like almost dying ..."

"Really? He went that far?" Tetsukado couldn’t believe it.

"He did," Tenma nodded convincingly. "Well, even though Tsurugi behaved like that, somehow I could never hate Tsurugi."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, it can’t be helped. When I first met him, I was very impressed with his skill. So, what filled my head at that time was just, 'how can I be like him.' Which eventually slowly turned into ... 'how can I befriend him ...' "

Tetsukado was speechless while Tenma told him his story.

"Wow," Tetsukado breathed out. "I know that Tsurugi is strict sometimes. Like when he scolded me during Resistance Japan match. But…imagining Tsurugi beating the shit out of you, it just too much ..."

"Well, Tsurugi used to act like that because he had his own reasons," Tenma said in Tsurugi’s defence. For a moment, he looked at Tetsukado. And realized what caused Tsurugi to care so much for this former boxer. Maybe Tetsukado's injury, more or less, reminded Tsurugi to his older brother.

"What's the matter, Captain? "

Tenma shook his head. "Ah, no. I just remember. I was also once scolded by Tsurugi. During Holy Road tournament’s semi-final. One of the members of our team’s opponent was my good friend, Taiyou. I never thought Taiyou would side with the enemy. Without I realized, I went reluctant against him, even though the others were fighting fervently. Tsurugi said I didn’t deserve to be on the field. 'If you have no intention of competing, just go home!' he snapped at me like that.. "

"For this one, I can imagine Tsurugi saying it," Tetsukado laughed.

"Right?" Tenma smiled too. "Tsurugi is indeed strict. But, he’s actually very soft at heart. I hope ... he's not crying in loneliness right now," Tenma murmured while looking up the sky.

 _Tsurugi? Crying? Is that even possible?_ Tetsukado wanted to say that, if he hadn't seen the serious looks on Tenma’s face.

"Tsurugi is strong, Captain," Tetsukado consoled Tenma. "He’s not the type who will stay quiet waiting for help to come. Right now, he must be trying to do something."

Tenma looked at Tetsukado solemnly.

"Maybe you're right, Tetsukado ..."

.

.

.

Tsurugi was awake by dawn. It was a short nap, but Tsurugi did not want to oversleep on this important day, even though the final match was scheduled for this afternoon.

Xeno, the defender of Faram Dite whose room was boarded by Tsurugi, was still sleeping under his blanket. Quietly, so as not to wake him up, Tsurugi walked out of the room, looking for a sink to wash his face.

Faram Dite team’s headquarters were quiet. Still no sign of anyone waking up. Even Seren, who was usually in charge of making breakfast, wasn't seen anywhere. All members were sound asleep, after being forced to overstay last night, in order to welcome Coach Kuroiwa's sudden visit, and listen to the offer he had made.

For no apparent reason, he had offered to be Faram Dite's new coach. When Tsurugi asked about Earth Eleven, Coach Kuroiwa answered, "Don't think about others. Think about your own situation. Are you already not a part of Earth Eleven?"

Being told that, Tsurugi asked no more questions. As Faram Dite captain, he finally made up his mind to accept Kuroiwa’s offer. Other members didn’t refuse, especially after their former coach, Lady Ruza Donolzen, was arrested for her attempted coup-d’etat against Queen Lalaya.

Tsurugi looked at the reflection of his wet face on the mirror. Puddles of water seemed to gather in the corner of his eyes. He then washed his face once more.

After drying his face, he looked back at the mirror.

"I must be strong," he muttered to himself. Not just about the upcoming match, but also about his heart, whether it was able to face his friends' harted later for being a traitor, or not.

It shouldn't be a difficult matter, because this was not the first time he was marked as a traitor. As long as the path he chose was right, he would regret nothing. Tsurugi believed that.

_Ding dong!_

The soft sound of the doorbell broke silence, informing the arrival of a guest. At Faram Dite's headquarters, anyone could enter, as long as they managed to pass the identity scan, by the fence and by the front door. If the person who wanted to enter was not authorized, then the alarm warning would ring out loud, instead of the gentle doorbell.

_Who comes this early in the morning?_

Tsurugi was wearing his usual red T-shirt and Earth Eleven training trousers, instead of pajamas. Therefore, he just went directly to the front room without worrying about appearance.

"Minel?"

In the front Tsurugi, Minel stood with a food basket in hand.

"I brought breakfast for you, Sir. As an Earthling, I think the food Faram Dite team serve, would not suit your taste."

Minel Elva. The commander in chief of Faram Obius, but with the appearance of a mere aide, surrendered his luggage to Tsurugi. His gesture was respectful, as if the basket contained royal treasures instead of milk and bread for breakfast.

"Oh. Thank you," Tsurugi said while accepting. "Come on in, then."

"Eh ...? N-no, there’s no need, Sir. I just came here to deliver..."

"I mean, let me empty the basket first inside. So that you can immediately have it back empty."

Minel seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

Tsurugi invited Minel to the dining room, and placed the basket on the pantry table. There were various kinds of jars filled with powder of various colors, and reddish purple leaf sheets in the shape of donuts. When these leaves or powder were brewed, it will turn into delicious warm drinks. At least, that's what Faram Dite members said.

"Which one...would you prefer?" Tsurugi shifted his body a little, so Minel could see the contents of the jars in the pantry. After all, even if some name was mentioned, Tsurugi wouldn’t know what was he meant. So he just let Minel point it for him directly.

Minel who did not want to make trouble for Tsurugi, immediately refused the offer.

"Don't worry. I've learned how to use the water heater," Tsurugi said, thinking Minel was afraid he would break the Faram-style water heater which had twenty automatic buttons.

 _No…. That's not the problem._ Minel replied in his heart. How dare him, to let _‘His Highness'_ move around serving him while he sat relaxed on this dining chair?

While Minel was struggling with his mind, Tsurugi simply took a jar filled with brick-red powder, brew it, and presented a cup of it before Minel.

"How’s Lalaya doing?" Tsurugi asked while unpacking Minel's luggage.

Minel raised his head, startled. Even more shocked when he saw in front of him, a cup of warm _taguela_. His favorite drink. _How did Master Tsurugi know ...?_

"Ah ... when I left earlier, it seemed that she was still sleeping."

Minel’s answer made Tsurugi a little surprised. He thought Minel was here because he was ordered by Lalaya.

Tsurugi only took half a portion of each type of food. He then packed the rest. Minel, being aware of that, asked awkwardly, "Did…I bring you too much…?"

"Oh, no. I left them for our new coach."

Briefly, Tsurugi recounted Coach Kuroiwa's arrival last night. Minel could not hide his surprise. _Two earthlings are on our side? How can that be possible?_

"I also don't understand what he wants," Tsurugi said bluntly while pouring a box of milk into a glass. "But his ability as a coach is inferable. For the sake of Faram Obius’ victory, I can not refuse that."

"Master Tsurugi ...!" Minel stood up abruptly.

"Yes?" Tsurugi lowered the glass that almost reached his chin.

"Please ... go back to earth now!"

"Eh?"

"Even if Faram Dite wins, Queen Lalaya will definitely refuse to sacrifice another planet, even if it is for the people. Like Queen Lalaya said, our planet has been rotten, we deserve to be destroyed. But Queen Lalaya ..., she is the most valuable treasure of this planet. I want her to stay safe. Therefore, I beg you, Sir. Please let Queen Lalaya follow you back to earth!"

Minel bowed as low as his back could.

"I understand that this request does not make sense. Your friends may also not agree. But I think, this is the only way to maintain the evidence of Faram Obius's existence in this universe. Therefore, I beg you. Master Tsurugi!"

Not hearing anything from Tsurugi, Minel dared to raise his head.

Tsurugi put his glass on the table.

"Sorry, that can't be ..." Before Minel said anything again, Tsurugi hurriedly added. "It's not that I don't want Lalaya to stay on earth. But... because this is where she really belongs to. Faram Obius. Not earth, not other planets."

"But ... this planet ... will be destroyed ...!" Minel looked at Tsurugi in despair.

Tsurugi squeezed his folded hands on the table. "No. Nothing will be destroyed. Trust me."

"What ... makes you so sure?"

Tsurugi considered. _Should I tell him, about King Akurous’ request to fulfill the life energy needed by Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon, during this final match…?_

"Don’t you believe my words, Minel?" Tsurugi chose not to tell anything. Since His Highness did ask him to keep it secret.

"I-it's not like that ...," Minel answered awkwardly.

"Alright, let me ask this then. Do you think, if King Akurous was still alive, he would withdraw from this tournament?"

Minel was stunned. He never thought Tsurugi would ask a question like that.

He then answered softly. "No ... Probably not ..."

"Why?"

"Because ... he really hated running away."

Tsurugi nodded. "That's right. A great king like that, wouldn’t possibly be cowardly. I’m ... not as strong as he was. But at least, I don't want to run away either."

"By defying your own planet ...?" for an instant, Minel regretted his presumptuous and cornering words. _What if Master Tsurugi changes his mind?_

"All I want is to save this planet. It has nothing to do with siding with anyone."

Minel still didn't understand. But if Tsurugi had said that, it felt like he couldn't influence him anymore. After all, Minel should consider himself to be lucky, as Tsurugi—for whatever reason—stayed on Faram Obius’ side, even after everything they had done to him, and his Earth team.

After finishing his _taguela_ , Minel excused himself. Tsurugi walked him until the front gate. They exited Faram Dite’s headquarters building along with the rising light of Faram Obius’ sun -Faramdite - from its chamber.

"Please tell Lalaya to witness today's match," Tsurugi said. "Actually, I wanted to say it myself. But I’m afraid I won't have the chance."

Minel nodded slowly. He knew what happened between the two, but he felt unworthy of meddling in Her Majesty's personal affairs.

Minel looked at Tsurugi’s back, as the boy walked inside.

" _Your Majesty, it's too dangerous to go alone. Please let me at least accompany you!"_

" _Sorry, Minel. I can't. I promised to go to their place alone."_

" _They must mean to trap you!"_

" _Even if it's a trap, I have to face them before they do any further. Just relax. I won't die that easily."_

Tsurugi's back disappeared behind the closed automatic door. Reminding Minel of Akurous's rear figure, when His Majesty entered the fighter that led him to his death.

.

.

.

After breakfast, the members of Earth Eleven gathered in the meeting room, discussing their strategic plan. Actually, there was no specific strategy. Faram Obius’ representative team, named **Faram Dite,** was a mysterious team that easily reached the final, because most of their opponents withdrew, even before the match. Therefore, not much of their data was recorded.

"But at least, we already know that the five foreign players we met on the previous planets were actually members of Faram Obius’ team, nicknamed as Shitennou," Manabe read his report.

"Barga, Hilary, Rodan, Ryugel and Gandales, huh?" Tenma murmured, recalling. "They are not some easy opponents."

"And sneaky ones!" Ibuki snapped. "How dare they sent an intruder to spy on us! How unsportsmanlike!"

Something felt odd to Minaho. "But ... if it was Faram Obius who sent the spy, why did he have to steal the mythril stones too?"

Everyone in the meeting room looked at each other for a moment.

"Maybe…, Faram Obius wants to use it to make their own black-hole-destroyer machine?" Kusaka delivered the first thought that crossed his mind.

“Yes. That **‘Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** ’ machine invented by Potomuri-san, right?” added Sakura.

But Minaho didn’t just nod.

"If they really knew that the stones could destroy the black hole, they could simply ask us to hand them, right? There was no need to send a spy and kidnap Mizukawa, uh...I mean… Potomuri-san. Because our earth ... no, this galaxy will automatically be saved, if Faram Obius also manages to overcome their black hole problem. There’s no way we would refuse to hand them the stones."

"Minaho, do you mean ..." Shindou realized the meaning of Minaho’s words.

"Heeh, so now Mr. Sherlock Holmes is making analysis, to make amends for his failure to detect the presence of intruder?" Matatagi smirked in the back.

Minaho turned and blinked, before laughing softly. "Matatagi-kun, you sure like to tease me, huh?"

"At least, I've never tried to be a hero while it was too late."

"That’s enough, Matatagi," Tenma said. "Minaho, please continue!"

Minaho nodded, "What I want to say is, it could be that Faram Obius actually did not know anything about the Mythril stones. If they knew, it would not suit their action sending Barga and the others to hinder us. If we lost before reaching the final, the stones that could save their planet would not be collected."

"But didn't Ishigashi-san say, that fake Tsurugi is a spy of Faram Obius ...?" Shinsuke was confused.

"Ishigashi-san only said 'most likely'," Manabe reminded. "I understand now, Minaho-kun. Judging from the situation, the stones thief intended to use the stones for some illegal deeds. Hence, they forcibly stole them from us, and made us to suspect that Faram Obius was responsible."

Tenma gasped. He looked at Shindou. "Shindou-san! Does this mean…?"

"Yes," Shindou bit his lip. "Apparently, there is indeed a conspiracy hidden behind this tournament."

"What does it mean?" Tetsukado asked, not following.

"There is probably a third party, other than Earth and Faram Obius, who intends to use the stones for their own gains," Shindou explained. "According to Potomuri, the mythril stones contain unthinkable powers. It is natural to have them targeted and misused."

"Moreover, the final match will be held soon. Everyone's attention will be focused on it. He can carry out his plan without anyone suspecting," Minaho said.

Earth Eleven members put on various expressions. There were some who understood, like Manabe and Zanakurou. Some were half dazed because they only half understood — like Tenma. There were also those who were truly blank — like Tetsukado.

"Besides, I also feel that there is something strange about Tsurugi-kun’s abduction," Minaho said with his hand on chin, apparently still not satisfied with his analysis.

"What do you mean?" Tenma asked impatiently, as soon as Tsurugi was mentioned.

Minaho raised his head. "About the motive, Captain."

"Why? Isn't it obvious, so that the spy could disguise himself as Tsurugi and infiltrate here without getting caught?" said Matatagi in a disdainful tone, as if Minaho missed something important.

"Yes, maybe that's true. But, choosing Tsurugi-kun, who is our key player, does not suit their purpose of stealing the stones. Because, objectively, Tsurugi-kun’s absence would hinder us to win the tournament. Didn’t they want us to keep winning in order to collect mythril stones? It would be safer for them to target a player who doesn't stand out too much. "

"Now that you mention it ...," Kusaka began to follow.

"I suspect ... the one who’s behind the abduction of Tsurugi-kun and Mizukawa-san, are actually two different parties," Minaho said quietly, but sure.

For a moment, the meeting room was covered in silence.

"Don't say that! You make it sound like we now have two enemies to face," said Sakura, not pleased.

Matatagi agreed. "Yeah! You’re thinking too much. The kidnapper might only choose their target on a whim, and it just happened Tsurugi was unlucky."

"But if my deduction is right," Minaho's voice was heard again. "Then I can guess the culprit who kidnapped Tsurugi-kun."

"Really?" asked Tenma spontaneously. "Who?"

Minaho did not immediately answer, "Like I said earlier. Tsurugi-kun is the key player of our team. Judging from this fact, what I can think of is, they kidnapped him to make it difficult for us to win the tournament," Minaho observed the tense expressions in front of him, before continuing. "Does this goal sound familiar to you?"

It didn’t take long time to harmonize their mind.

"Faram Obius," hissed Tenma, representing the others’ answer.

Minaho nodded. "Compared to stealing mythril stones, the reason why Tsurugi-kun was kidnapped is more related to Faram Obius' action of sending the Shitennou."

Tenma was silent. As he now was being relieved and worried. Relieved, because _maybe_ their arrival to Faram was not in vain. Worried, because he wasn't sure that they could easily retrieve Tsurugi from Faram.

"Haah! It turns out that Faram Obius is the villain, after all," Matatagi crossed his arms behind his head. "Then why are we discussing this to and fro?"

"No. There is something unclear yet. The third party who kidnapped Potomuri, as well as the real purpose behind the mythril stones theft." Shindou turned to Tenma. "Tenma, report Minaho's deductions to Ishigashi-san and Ozrock. Who knows if they have any clue about who the third party might be."

Tenma nodded in agreement. Together with Minaho, he rushed outside, to Galaxy Naut’s locomotive car where they could contact outsiders.

In the meeting room, Ibuki, who sat next to Shindou, slammed his large fist into the palm of his hand. "Whatever the purpose of the criminals, we just teach them what consequences they will get if they mess up with Earth Eleven!"

"Agreed!" continued Tetsukado. "Even though I don't understand at all what you guys were talking about, but clearly, we must win if we want to save Tsurugi, right?"

Shindou looked at Tetsukado. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but ..."

.

.

.

"Don’t get too worried, Captain. Tsurugi-kun will be fine," Minaho consoled.

Tenma nodded, before looking away through the window, hoping to get rid of his worries. But right at the moment, he caught sight of a familiar figure outside the window.

"Tsu-Tsurugi!" Tenma's voice trembled, pointing outside the window. "That's Tsurugi!"

"Huh?" Minaho spontaneously turned his head. "W-where? Where is he?"

Before Minaho could confirm Tenma’s exclaim, the captain had dashed out Galaxy Nauts, in order to intercept the figure he suspected was Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi!" Tenma called loudly.

Seemed that there was no need to shout at him. The figure turned his steps to Tenma and Minaho on his own.

Both parties approached each other. But how shocked was Tenma when he realized that Tsurugi was staring at him with a pair of purple eyes, glowing with annoyance.

"I'm not your Tsurugi!"

"Y-you ..." Tenma was alarmed when he recognized those purple eyes. Quick as lightning, he grabbed that 'Tsurugi'’s arm, to prevent him running away.

"Where did you bring the mythril stones to!? Where are Tsurugi and Mizukawa?!"

"Hey! Let me go! You don't need to lock me like this, I don't mean to run away either!"

Tenma ignored him, "Answer me!"

Hearing Tenma's loud voice, the other Earth Eleven members flocked out of the train. As soon as they saw what was happening, they immediately surrounded the fake Tsurugi.

"You ...! How dare you come here after what you have done!" Tetsukado took a stance.

"Wait! I didn't come here to pick a fight!" Fake Tsurugi exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. You came here to look for death! HEAA!" Tetsukado's trained left fist was dashing forward.

"Please wait a minute!"

One voice held Tetsukado's charge. It was a girl's voice. Foreign to the ears of Earth Eleven kids, but it was familiar to Tenma.

"K-Katora?" said Tenma in disbelief.

The girl smiled in affirmation.

"Is this really you…?" asked Tenma.

The girl nodded again.

"Tenma, please let him go," Katora pleaded gently. "Believe me. He has no bad intentions."

Hesitatingly, Tenma backed away. Once released, fake Tsurugi pulled his hand and stroked his painful arm.

Tenma looked at 'Tsurugi' and Katora alternately.

_The real Katora ... and the fake Tsurugi ... How come are they together ...?_

"So ... this is Princess Katora whom Tenma told us about?" Aoi asked.

Katora bowed, introducing herself.

"Thank you, for trusting my plea to collect the mythril stones and coming all the way here," Katora shifted to fake Tsurugi, introducing the boy to Earth Eleven. "And he is named Manuuba. Indeed, this is not his true form, but ..."

"He stole the mythril stones, Katora!" Tenma accused. "How can you be with him?"

"About the mythril stones, no need to worry," Katora answered calmly. "All four have reached Potomuri’s hands. He has completed **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** by using facilities owned by **Galactic Federation Council**."

"So ... Potomuri is all right, then?" Shinsuke's voice was happy.

"Does that mean that black _-_ hole-destroyer machine is ready to use?" Ibuki asked to make sure.

"Indeed," Katora nodded sweetly. "But there is still one important condition that must be fulfilled. Earth Eleven’s victory over Faram Dite."

Katora's words reminded Tenma. "Yeah…. Pixie…, I mean, Sarjes also said the same thing yesterday. He also said that Potomuri was all right. But, how could it be…?"

"If I'm not mistaken, ‘ **Galactic Federation Council** ’ is the organization Ozrock being the member of…?" said Shindou.

"I see. So, it was Ozrock who saved Potomuri?" Tenma concluded.

Katora and Manuuba exchanged glances.

"Tenma, Ozrock was the one behind the theft of the mythril stones," Katora disclosed.

Earth Eleven were shocked. "WHAT?"

"Ozrock?" Tenma stammered in disbelief. "Why did he…?"

"Because Ozrock wants to take revenge on Faram Obius."

Tenma and the others turned to Manuuba who just answered.

"Revenge? What does that mean?"

"Ozrock's homeplanet was destroyed by the hands of Faram Obius, two hundred years ago. He was one of one hundred and sixty children of Ixal who had been put to sleep and sent off the planet shortly before the planet was destroyed. Though in the end, the survivors were only eleven children. "

"One moment please," Manabe raised his hand. "That ‘two hundred years’ means ... Earth year, or another planetary year?"

"Does it make any difference?" asked Tetsukado.

"Of course it does! A year for a planet is the time span they need to circle around its sun. So it's certainly different for each planet."

"What he means is Faramian year," Katora answered.

"The two hundred years of Faram are about ... 267 years of your Earth," Manuuba continued, with the knowledges of Earth he had obtained from Tsurugi's memory.

Manabe calculated, "That means, one Faramian year is equal to 1.335 Earth years...."

"Rather than that," Tenma interrupted. "What do you mean by revenge? How does Ozrock do that kind of thing?"

"That's easy, Captain," Minaho answered. "By having **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** under his ownership, Ozrock can blackmail Faram Obius who needs it to erase the black hole that is swallowing their planet."

"Oh, I see!" Tetsukado hit his palm. "That’s why, Ozrock was willing to lend Galactic Council’s facilities to Potomuri!"

"Yes. Tetsukado-kun is getting smarter now!" praised Minaho.

"But, Minaho-kun," Manabe retorted. "Faram Obius has taken almost all planets in this galaxy, except our planet, Earth. Even if their planet is taken over, they can still move to other planets, right?"

"That's easy! He just need to destroy all the spaceships that Faram Obius's people will use to escape. That way, they won't have any choice but to obey Ozrock's request," Matatagi said frontally.

"Then ... Tsurugi ...?" Tenma asked a new question. "Did you meet him, Katora? He is our friend who was kidnapped, like Potomuri ..."

"Oh, him?" Manuuba answered. "Ozrock received an order from Faram Obius' queen to kidnap Tsurugi Kyousuke and bring him to this planet. He then used that situation in order to smooth out his plans. Spying on you, stealing mythril stones and kidnapping Potomuri the scientist."

"But ... But Tsurugi is safe, right?" Tenma looked at Manuuba hopefully. "Where is he now?"

Manuuba shrugged, "I was only asked to assist in the kidnapping and then disguised myself as him. After I handed him over to Ishigashi, I no longer knew where he was brought to."

Tenma was really disappointed. He had thought that with Fake Tsurugi here, they could go straight to Tsurugi's place.

"But ... why is Ozrock willing to be ordered around by Faram Obius?" Shindou was confused. "Doesn't he hold grudge against the planet?"

"Because," Manuuba lowered his voice. "The one who raised and nurtured Ozrock and his fellows after successfully waking up from that long slumber, was the previous king of Faram Obius. They grew up on this planet."

"What!?" Tenma and friends' voice practically rose.

"His position as an important official in **Galactic Federation Council** is also all due to his close relationship with Faram Obius."

"That means they want to take revenge on the planet that raised them?" Kusaka said reluctantly.

"Ungrateful bastards!" Tetsukado condemned.

"It's not like that," Matatagi corrected. "The king took care of Ozrock and his friends, to make sure that they wouldn't hold grudges against Faram when they grew up. Huh, it turns out that both aliens and earthlings are the same, always have ulterior motives," he said sarcastically.

Shindou looked at Manuuba. "Why were you willing to obey Ozrock's orders? By coming to our place and telling all this, it means that you are no longer on his side right?"

"Oh, I was not part of them from the beginning," Manuuba answered nonchalantly. "I worked under him because I got paid. Just like you guys who took part in this tournament because your coach bribed you."

Those who felt called out by Manuuba, exchanging glances.

"How do you know that?" Ibuki asked suspiciously.

"Thanks to Ozrock's technology, I can access all of Tsurugi Kyousuke's memories through. About himself, also about you all," Manuuba pointed at his head. "Everything is recorded clearly here."

"How neat! You could do something like that," said Minaho in awe. But Manabe elbowed him. The eyes behind those glasses pointed at Tenma.

"Why…?" hissed Tenma. "Even though Tsurugi didn't do anything wrong. For the sake of money, how could you ..."

Manuuba looked at Tenma briefly. "I work to save my people."

"Your people?" Tenma asked, frowning in disbelief. "What happened to your people?"

"Great famine, which caused my planet to have only fifty people left," Manuuba answered flatly, as if it wasn't a big deal. After all, he still felt more fortunate, than Ixal’s eleven survivors. "The land was too barren to plant crops. The only way to survive was to move to another planet. But the technology we had at that time wasn’t capable to do that."

Manuuba looked at the pitying faces in front of him. Well, not all of them, actually. Tenma, Shindou, and Tetsukado still did not want to let go of their vigilance.

"During those desperate times, Ozrock came to us, providing an alternative. He was willing to accommodate us on his spaceship as long as we worked for him. We were the ones who helped the alien participants in FFI V2 elimination round, so they could disguise themselves as Earthlings. Because, in addition to disguising ourselves, we are also capable to help others disguise."

Minaho realized something. "So… your planet didn’t take part as a participant team in this soccer tournament?"

"What for?" Manuuba laughed bitterly. "Our planet is so barren, there's no way Faram people would want to inhabit it."

"Oh, I see…."

Manuuba took a deep breath, "One of the last tasks Ozrock gave me was to steal the mythril stones from you. In return, he would give us our own spaceship to find a new place to live. After all this time, we are finally free from him."

"Then why are you still here?" asked Matatagi.

"Just to warn you," Manuuba stared straight at Earth Eleven. "Ozrock will not be satisfied with just blackmailing Faram Obius. He must be planning something during the final round. Even though he only wants to harm Faram, it could be that you will also get involved. Be careful."

.


	2. Before the Storm

**Before the Storm**

**.**

" _Avenge us. Remind them of what they have done to us."_

Just a hazy adult voice that he had managed to catch before darkness of long slumber enveloped his childhood awareness. But for Ozrock, the voice was like a second heart pumping blood to all his veins, keeping him stay alive until this moment. After all he had gone through, finally it was the time to realize his predecessors' last wishes.

"—rock. Master Ozrock."

Ozrock opened his eyes. The desk on which his elbow rested was blurred. Still trying to focus his eyes, he slowly lifted his chin off his palm.

"Master Ozrock. The preparations are complete," Ishigashi reported.

"I see," Ozrock replied without turning his head. "Then, what about them? The team that will have match with Earth Eleven?"

"They are waiting outside," Ishigashi answered respectfully. "Do I need to bring them in?"

"No. Just send them directly to Earth Eleven."

Ishigashi nodded respectfully, before leaving his superior alone in his room.

A group of people, wearing soccer uniform, were waiting outside. Some were sitting, some were leaning against the wall. As soon as they saw Ishigashi came out, they straightened up. Ishigashi signaled them to follow him.

"Wait!"

A voice stopped the entourage led by Ishigashi.

"What is this supposed to mean? Isn't Earth Eleven going to fight Faram Dite for the final match?"

Ishigashi looked at the figure who just halted him.

"You are… planet Kiel’s scientist, Potomuri Emnator," he said in a flat tone. "We do not mean anything harmful. The plan to collect the **life energy** for **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** ’s completion will be carried out according to what Princess Katora has said. However, we will not involve Faram Dite in this process. As we have another plan for them... "

Potomuri squinted, "Then ...?"

"We have prepared ...," Ishigashi shifted. For Potomuri to see more clearly the figures behind him. "Another team that will 'collaborate' with Earth Eleven to gather the **life energy** _._ "

"This is…?" Potomuri’s eyes widened, as he saw a bunch of faces that were completely familiar to him.

.

.

.

Although Manuuba had previously said that he and his people were preparing to leave Ozrock, Earth Eleven didn't allow him to leave, before they could meet the real Tsurugi.

Manuuba didn't seem to mind. Together with Katora, Manuuba, still in form of Tsurugi, followed Earth Eleven back into Galaxy Nauts train, sitting ‘meekly’ in the meeting room, listening to Shindou who opened the topic of 'what they should do next'.

"Well, at least for now, we know that there is no point in asking Ozrock for help, as he already considers us enemies," Shindou said, glancing at Manuuba.

Under normal circumstances, Shindou could not just believe any words coming out of strangers, especially those who had deceived them. But the fact that Manuuba's stories were guaranteed by Princess Katora, who was trusted by Tenma, Shindou had no choice but to trust both of them.

"The final match... probably won't go very well this time," Zanakurou murmured. The other seemed to agree. Everyone was silent, not arguing.

Shindou looked at Tenma. "What do you think, Tenma? It's too dangerous if we keep going forward. Should we withdraw from this tournament?"

Katora waited for Tenma's answer, trying to keep her hopes up amidst her anxiety. In spite of the danger they might face, Katora did not want Tenma and friends to back down. As it would make Potomuri's efforts to re-create **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** to be futile.

After a short pause, Tenma finally shook his head.

"If we want to save the universe, we have to keep going. As Katora and Sarjes have told me. Right, Katora?"

"Y-yes, that’s right, Tenma ..." Despite answering that, Katora also looked down. "To be honest, I don't want to involve all of you in danger ... However, this is the only way to save your earth, and also the universe. Even though Ozrock does plan to take revenge against Faram Obius, he has promised me. If **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** is completed, he will use it to erase the black hole."

"And you believe him?" Matatagi was skeptical.

"Ozrock won't let Faram Obius be destroyed," Tsurugi's voice came from the corner of the room where Manuuba was sitting. A confident tone, which immediately attracted the attention of the entire room. "Planet with the best military force in the galaxy, is it? If Ozrock manages to conquer the planet, it's the same as putting the entire galaxy at the tip of his rifle, just like Faram Obius have done all this time."

"I see ..." Minaho began to conclude. "If **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** is completed, then Ozrock can begin his plan to take control of Faram, which means the same as to control the galaxy. But if it fails, Faram will just continue their plan to take over our and other planets to become their new home."

Manuuba responded to Minaho's conclusion with a slight shrug.

"Not really," he said. "Whatever happens to **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon,** Ozrock has confirmed his plans for revenge, by destroying the spaceships that Faram Obius will use to evacuate. So, even though he cannot control Faram later, he can still enjoy the view of the frightened people as they're trapped in this doomed planet."

Tetsukado growled. "He’s insane!"

"Wait a minute. Destroying the spaceships ...?" Manabe repeated, not too sure. "A planet as sophisticated as Faram Obius, should have implemented some strict security systems, right?"

Manuuba laughed lightly. "Breaking into security systems like that is easy. If the ones who infiltrate are my undercover friends, that is."

Everyone’s mouth spontaneously rounded. Realizing how useful and dangerous the abilities of Manuuba and his companies were.

"They are scarier than Sazanaara people, aren’t they?" Sakura whispered to Konoha, who only answered with a small nod.

"Well?" Manuuba directed his eyes at Tenma. "Do you still insist on going to the final round in this situation? If you go home now, maybe Ozrock will release you. Unlike Faram Obius, Ozrock doesn't need Earth. Besides ...," Manuuba closed eyes. Tsurugi's memories of Earth came to his mind. "Your earth is not a prominent place that has advanced technology or rare energy sources to be proud of. Ozrock could not be interested."

Instead of being angry because their home planet was degraded, Earth Eleven felt like they had found a light of hope.

_Going home? Yeah! Why not?_

It was no longer worth to compete in the final match. The machine to destroy the black hole was almost completed. Even if it failed, Ozrock would still take care of Faram, by locking all Faramians in this devastating planet.

Even though the victory of Earth Eleven could save the universe - as Katora said - there was also no guarantee that they would win. Even if they won, there was no guarantee that they would not become victims of Ozrock’s revenge.

_If we go back to earth now, maybe we can still be safe ...._

"But ... how about Tsurugi ...?" Tenma's voice blew away the hope that had soared. "We have to find Tsurugi first, right?"

"But Captain," Kusaka said, in cautious tone. "We don't even know for sure where Tsurugi is ..."

"If we stay here any longer, only problems will await us," Matatagi said bluntly. "What’s the big deal of sacrificing one person for the greater’s safety?"

"But still…!"

Tenma looked at Shinsuke and Shindou, asking for support, and gasped when he didn’t find the expected reaction on their faces. Shinsuke looked down. Shindou looked away from him. Half desperate, Tenma sought out the others’ answers.

"Tetsukado, hey Tetsukado! You said you were determined not to go home before meeting Tsurugi right? Right?"

Tetsukado bit his lip. "Sorry, Captain. In this situation ... I ..."

After Tetsukado didn’t continue his sentence, no other voice was heard. Silently, Katora looked at Manuuba, disappointed. He indeed did not lie, but he had revealed the reality that Earth Eleven should not have known about. The fact that might make Earth Eleven prefer to run away rather than put their bet to save the universe in the final round.

The only hope, Tenma's friends' abduction carried out by Faram. Katora hoped that this would at least be considered by Tenma to stay at Faram Obius.

"Everyone!" one voice broke the silence from the doorway. Earth Eleven — also Katora and Manuuba, spontaneously turned their heads. "Sorry, to interrupt your meeting, but ..."

"Mrs. Kamata?"

She was the mistress of their dormitory, who also acted as Galaxy Nauts engineer. If it wasn't very important, she would never interrupt the kids' activities. Therefore, they immediately focused their attention.

"Ishigashi-san called you," said Mrs. Kamata. "He said, there were important things to be announced."

At first, nobody felt strange about Ishigashi, who did act as their guide during Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament. But then, Tenma remembered Manuuba's story, that Ishigashi was involved in Tsurugi's abduction. So without further ado, Tenma asked in a demanding tone. "Where's Tsurugi?"

Ishigashi did not seem surprised by the change in Tenma's attitude towards him.

"Apparently, you’ve all already aware of the situation," Ishigashi said. His eyes glanced at Manuuba and Katora who were also there. "In that case, this will make my job easier."

"Where's Tsurugi!?" Tetsukado repeated Tenma's question louder.

"He is fine," Ishigashi answered, before all the members strafed her with the same question. "If you want to meet him, please come to the stadium as scheduled. I will take you all to his place."

Ishigashi cut the communication. The front car for a moment became silent.

"Using Tsurugi-kun as a hostage to force us to participate in the final round, huh ...?" Minaho muttered.

"It’s now obvious, Ozrock doesn't want to let us leave," Shindou continued.

Konoha swallowed, "So ... we can't go home ...?"

Tenma glanced at everyone in the front car.

"I know that you’re all worried about Ozrock's actions. But if winning the final match can save Tsurugi and the universe, no matter how small the possibility, I will aim for it. That’s why, I ..."

"Please say no more, Captain," Tetsukado interrupted. His lips turned into a smile. "I’ll remain here too, until we meet Tsurugi."

"Tetsukado," Tenma said with relief. He looked at the others, full of hope.

Starting with Shindou's nod, the others then followed. One by one.

The last one, Matatagi, looked at Tenma, exhaling loudly, before answering, "Fine, fine! But if things look dangerous later, we go straight home, okay?"

Behind the kids, Katora heard Manuuba quietly grumbled. That face which was similar to Tsurugi’s, frowned in annoyance.

.

.

.

The final stage, Grand Celesta Galaxy Stadium, was full of the spectators. Her Highness Queen Lalaya was seen to have occupied her VIP box. An army of elite guards led by Minel had been placed to guard outside, but the queen's face looked agitated.

"Minel."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Minel bent down.

"I have bad feeling."

Minel pondered, hearing his queen's words. He actually felt that too, since yesterday. But he never revealed the hunch, for fear of making Lalaya worried.

"Where's Tsurugi?" Lalaya's question interrupted Minel's musing.

"Ma-Master Tsurugi ...?" Minel blinked. "I think all the members of Faram Dite have arrived here. Maybe, he’s in the dressing room ..."

"Can you please call him?"

Minel blinked again. That was the first time Lalaya used the word "please" and a question mark tone to convey her orders. All this time, Lalaya’s commands were always closed with exclamation mark, which meant they were absolute and must be fulfilled without exception.

"But ... he must be preparing for the final match."

"Then, can you see him in the dressing room for me?" pleaded Lalaya again. "At the very least, I want to make sure he's still here."

Minel was stunned again for a while, but he also nodded his head.

Before Minel could leave the VIP box, echoes of panic suddenly surrounded the stadium. Lalaya also clearly saw the chaos from her throne.

"What's happening…?" The young queen wondered.

Some of Minel's men who were guarding outside, broke into Lalaya’s VIP room.

"Commander!" they exclaimed at Minel. "Bitway Ozrock has ..."

"Ozrock?"

Lalaya voiced her surprise. She had only known Ozrock as one of their planet’s errand boys. But Minel knew him better than that.

One of the eleven children stranded on Faram Obius a few years ago, who was then raised by the late His Majesty Akurous, before finally being able to live independently and become an important official in the ranks of Galactic Federation Council.

Even now, Ozrock hadn’t still cut his attachment to Faram, as an outsider who had taken an oath of loyalty to Queen Lalaya. Minel thought, Ozrock's act was to convey his gratitude to the foreign planet that had raised him.

"Faram Obius' entire control system has already been under his control!" Minel’s subordinate continued, amidst his panic and apprehension. "He hijacked our planetary broadcast and gave us an invasion warning! He plans to rebuild his home planet — Ixal — on our planet!"

"What!?"

Lalaya saw Minel holding his breath in surprise, hearing the name of a planet that she had never heard of.

"Minel, you know something ...?"

Minel gritted his teeth. Regretting his foolishness. Ozrock served Faram all this time, not because of gratitude. But for the sake of understanding the ins and outs of this planet.

And to get revenge for his predecessors.

.

.

.

"Hear me out, the people of Faram Obius. You are now under our control, Ixal Fleet!"

Ozrock’s declaration of invasion, had also reached the television in Faram Dite team’s dressing room.

"It's useless to run away. All those spaceships you will use to evacuate, have been programmed to explode if used before the final round is over. But, if you win this final match, we will return those spaceships, and you can leave this planet safely."

"Hey, hey ... are you just kidding?" Rodan, who was usually a relaxed midget, trembled.

"If we lose, we will die ...?" Hilary said in disbelief

Among them, maybe only Tsurugi who wasn't shaken by the threat. On the contrary, it would actually benefit his plan to collect the **life energy** _,_ as Akurous had mentioned. By putting Faram Dite in the same position as Earth Eleven, the stubborn and spoiled Shitennou would had no choice but to fight tooth and nail in this final round.

It occurred to Tsurugi, that Ozrock might also be behind the creation of **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon.** After all, he did say, he would take over Faram despite knowing that the planet was on the verge of doom.

"It’s no big deal, right?" Tsurugi's reaction, which sounded differently than the others, immediately attracted attention. "The participants in this tournament –including my home planet, Earth—have been fighting for the sake of preventing their doom in your hands. And this time, your position is the same as them. Risking your lives to protect your homeland. That is a task that can be shouldered even by those players from small planets. If you really are coming from the strongest planet in the universe, you should have bigger guts than them."

Those words were very much like a wake-up slap for Faram Dite. Especially the Shitennou, who had seen themselves, how persistent the other planets fought.

"Betting your lives to protect your home planet, huh ...?" Ryugel mused. "That's true. Even the Ratonicians, despite them being short-lived, struggled desperately to defend their homeland."

Gandales nodded. "Even though they lived on that planet only briefly, huh, Ryuugel _-nii_?"

Argo, the goalkeeper, looked at the Baran brothers and said, "Then, our feelings that want to protect this planet, should be as strong as theirs."

Rodan's voice laughed dryly, "If the planets we had defeated saw us being afraid like this, they would have laughed at us, huh?"

Hilary groaned and looked away. "I don't like being laughed at."

Barga nodded in agreement. "Our pride as Faramians, must not be inferior to that of Sandorius people!"

"I ... feel honored to be able to take part in this match." Even Salfer, the reserve player, spoke his opinion, representing the members outside Shitennou, "Even though I will only be sitting on the bench."

Meanwhile, Minel who accidentally heard Tsurugi's words from behind the door, canceled his wish to enter. Without meeting Tsurugi, he returned to Lalaya's place and said that Tsurugi was indeed there.

"Faram Dite had indeed been shaken by Ozrock’s threat. But Master Tsurugi managed to pull the team together."

Minel's report, delivered in consoling tone, did not make the clouds of gloom on Lalaya's face disappear. She was contemplating while staring down. Faram Dite players—including Tsurugi—began to enter the field.

"Tsurugi and Faram Dite ... They are shouldering the destiny of this planet." Lalaya murmured forlornly. "While I, as their queen ... can't do anything ..."

.

.

.

Panic that hit Grand Celesta Stadium, made Earth Eleven realized of the truth in Manuuba and Princess Katora’s stories.

"Welcome, at the Grand Celesta Stadium," Earth Eleven found Ishigashi waiting in front of their dressing room.

Tenma asked again, "Where's Tsurugi?"

Ishigashi didn't answer right away. He invited Tenma and the others to enter, then activated a panel of numbers and letters attached to his arm. On the panel, he pressed a series of codes that he seemed to memorize by heart. Before long, one of the corners of the dressing room wall was revealing a staircase that led downward.

"Over here," Ishigashi stepped down ahead, followed by all members of Earth Eleven, Katora, as well as Manuuba who was still barred from leaving. As soon as everyone entered, the basement door closed instantly. Darkness reigned. Ishigashi guided in front with the light source he was carrying.

Getting down, Shindou felt even more suspicious It actually had been coming to him, that Ishigashi was trapping them. But Tenma didn't seem to mind. His stepped down the stairs quickly, as he couldn’t wait to finally reach Tsurugi.

Once the stairs ended, the floor was immediately flat. Narrow hallway turned into a vast, far-reaching room. Ishigashi turned off the light. A dazzling new light took over. Tenma and friends squinted in unison.

While trying to get used to the light, their eyes began to catch sightings of a soccer field, with a stretch of purple grass, in sync to Faram Obius’ nature. The ten pairs of legs that stood on top of it would not be too surprising, if the faces of the owner's feet were not well known to Tenma and others.

"They are…?"

Shindou, Ibuki, Matatagi. Tetsukado. Sakura, Kusaka. Konoha, Manabe. Minaho, Zanakurou. Except for the red color of their uniform and some other characteristics, there was nothing that distinguished the figures standing on the purple grass, from those of Earth Eleven.

"Hey ... hey ... what’s the meaning of this ...?"

Without saying anything, Ishigashi stepped back from his position in front of Tenma's group. Simultaneously, Manuuba walked forward to replace him.

Tenma and company could only wonder when they looked at the back of Manuuba who was now standing in front of them.

Taking off Earth Eleven jacket he was wearing, Manuuba turned around to face Earth Eleven. So that they could see, the shirt under that jacket was exactly the same as the red uniform worn by the fake Earth Eleven.

Except for the yellow armband that wrapped around his arm.

.

.

.

Right above them, inside the Grand Celesta Stadium, Tsurugi and Faram Dite members looked in disbelief at the unexpected team that appeared, and then took a seat on the bench that should be occupied by Earth Eleven.

"Ozrock ...?"

The name's owner developed a wide smirk. So did the teammates behind him.

"How does it feel? Being squeezed by pressures from a stronger party?" Ozrock asked sarcastically. "Surely this is a new experience for you, huh?"

"You bastard…!" Barga was inflamed, surging forward. "Return our planet back to normal!"

Tsurugi who was standing in front of Barga held him back to calm him down.

"Where are Tenma and the others?" Tsurugi asked.

"Ah, Earth Eleven, huh?" Ozrock pretended to be reminded. His finger pointed to the ground he was stepping on. "Right now, they should be facing another opponent, not far below our feet."

"What does it mean?" Tsurugi tried hard to maintain his composure. "Shouldn't our opponent be Earth Eleven?"

"Instead of thinking about them, shouldn't you better worry about yourself?" Ozrock replied, sneered at Tsurugi. "As you can see, I came here to take revenge. You have nothing to do with Faram. Why defend them?"

"I'm not defending anyone," Tsurugi answered firmly, slightly surprising Faram Dite members who stood behind him. "I just want to protect what I can protect."

Ozrock raised his head. Looking surprised. But a moment later he burst out laughing. "So you really think Faram Obius can be saved? Very funny!"

Lalaya watched the scene from her throne inside the VIP box. Even though she couldn't hear what they were talking about, Lalaya was sure that, the one in front of Tsurugi was Ozrock, the person responsible for the terror engulfed her planet. Immediately she told Minel to add troops around the field, just in case Ozrock did something unexpected.

"Tsurugi," Argo the goalkeeper whispered from behind. "Our opponent is not Earth Eleven. Should we keep playing for this match?"

"Of course," Tsurugi answered in a low voice. "If we want to save the planet, we must win."

"Win?" Ozrock's grin expanded, wider and craftier than before. "Do you know why I made such condition? That's because I'm so sure that you won't win against us. Ixal Fleet."

After Ozrock mentioned the name of the team under his lead, his teammates moved forward, lining up their captain's right and left.Tsurugi recognized one among them as Ishigashi Gorham, Earth Eleven’s guide. Not that surprising, considering the aqua-blue-haired young man indeed identified himself as Ozrock's man. Moreover, they also had similar characteristics, hinting that both were from the same planet.

"How arrogant!" Gandales remarked in disgust. "We haven't even competed yet, but you've already claimed you'll win? People like that…, what do you call it, Ryugel _-nii_?"

"Overconfident," Ryugel answered. "But that's okay. Let us see how far these overconfident fellows can fight us."

.

.

.

"What does this mean?" Tenma demanded Ishigashi. "Don't you want to take us to Tsurugi's place?"

Ishigashi was silent. His expression was still frozen. But his face slowly shrank inward. Tenma, shocked to see the change at close range, unconsciously retreated.

In front of Tenma and the others, Ishigashi's pale face slowly but surely began to change color, from white, to greyish. His blue hair was pulled into his scalp. His eyes changed shape, his mouth widened.

"Wh-what's happening to him?" Aoi shuddered, jumping behind Katora's back. "Spooky ...!"

"This fake 'Ishigashi Gorham' is actually my friend in disguise." Manuuba spoke, answering Earth Eleven’s confusion. "The real Ishigashi is now facing Faram Dite together with Ozrock at Grand Celesta Stadium, which is right above us."

"WHAT?" Earth Eleven exclaimed in surprise.

"So, that Ozrock took our position in the final!?"

"It’s cheating!" Sakura scowled.

"No. Not for the final match." Manuuba corrected. "I’ve told you right? He fought Faram Dite for revenge. You should be thankful I brought you all here. Revenge is not a pleasant spectacle."

"So while waiting for Ozrock to finish his business, we have to compete against your team here?" Shindou was to make sure.

"You can say that."

"We have no time for that!" Tenma snapped. "We must save Tsurugi—"

"Do you still want to save him after seeing this!?"

Manuuba turned his gaze to the wall. A large screen appeared, displaying a live broadcast of the match between Faram Dite and Ixal Fleet.

At first, Earth Eleven did not understand what was the point of showing them that. Until they saw Faram Dite members who were preparing at their bench.

"Tsurugi?" Shindou stared in disbelief. "That's ... Tsurugi among them, right?"

"Y-you’re right!" Tenma's yelp was a mixture of shock and relief. "Thank God, he's safe!"

Matatagi raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, right. He’s safe and sound. But he’s betraying us, don’t you see?"

Indeed, that’s how the situation looked like. Tsurugi was standing among Faram Dite players, wearing the same uniform as them.

"Why is he there ...?" Ibuki's voice was confused.

"I know! The one over there must be a fake Tsurugi too!" Tetsukado remarked confidently.

"Or maybe ... he is being controlled," Manabe opened up another possibility.

"But if he is controlled...," Minaho pointed at Tsurugi's left arm which was surrounded by a green armband. "Why does he become their captain? It’s unlikely that a team as strong as Faram Dite will risk having someone who doesn’t have will of his own, as their captain."

"I don't know why he got there. But he's the real Tsurugi Kyousuke," Manuuba said. "Ozrock never told anyone to disguise as Tsurugi, except me."

"Everyone, look!" Shinsuke pointed at the screen. Coach Kuroiwa appeared and took his place at Faram Dite's bench.

"No wonder he left us," Shindou murmured. "Apparently, he's also siding with Faram Obius now..."

"Haah! If I knew it would turn out like this, I'd better go home since yesterday!" Matatagi exhaled. "This team is full of traitors!"

Tenma was still, his eyes fixed at the monitor.

"I have warned you to return to earth quickly, right? But you insisted," Manuuba shrugged. "Now, it's too late to run away. You have no choice but to fight us."

"If we win, will you free us?" Shindou asked.

"Of course." Manuuba agreed without hesitation.

"But if you lose—" One of Manuuba's friends spoke up. Someone who looked like Ibuki. He pointed his finger wrapped in goalkeeper glove, to Earth Eleven. "—We will take over your identities."

The real Ibuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"As I told you, my people and I are looking for a new place to live," Manuuba explained, half reminding. "If Earth Eleven loses, you will be locked up here forever, while we will return to your Earth in your place."

"What if we win?" Shindou interrupted the gasped sounds of his friends.

"If you win, both we and Ozrock promise not to disturb planet Earth," Manuuba answered. "How is it? The conditions are fair enough, right?"

"Fair enough, you ass!!" Ibuki argued furiously. "We will lose our home planet if we lose. But you? Even if you lose, you can still find another place to live with your disguise ability. What is fair then?!"

"You don't understand, huh? Ozrock will rule the galaxy. All who don't live on earth will become his slaves!" Manuuba's face hardened. In a whisper, he continued. "I should not trust that scheming bastard in the first place..."

"Very well. We understand the situation. We will compete against you." Shindou made decision. "You also agree, right, Tenma?"

Half-awake, Tenma nodded. But his mind was still not separated from the screen.

_Tsurugi, what happened to you ...?_

.

.

.

"Is that so? Okay, keep on guarding."

Seeing Minel's grim face while turning off his communication device, Lalaya immediately showered him with questions.

"What's happening down there, Minel?"

Minel recounted the report he got from the troops on guard around the field.

"Revenge…?" The word was foreign to Lalaya's tongue, as she had been raised in the belief that her planet lived in absolute peace and comfort.

"I'm sorry, for not being able to reveal Ozrock's secret ambitions all along," Minel bowed regretfully.

Contrasting other people's opinions, for Minel, Lalaya was not a helpless queen. It's just that, because of her father's premature death, Lalaya didn't have chance to learn a lot from him.

And Donolzen, who supposedly taught those important things, turned hostile to her.

 _Perhaps, these burdens are beyond Her Majesty,_ Minel pondered. _Shaken by two coups in a row. From the insiders, and also from outsiders._

Despite thinking that, Minel never once doubted Lalaya's worth for Faram Obius’ throne.

_But, if this situation continues ..._

"Minel ...! I-isn’t that...?!"

Lalaya's stammered voice scattered Minel's musing. Before he could ask questions, Lalaya's finger pointed to someone who had just arrived on the field, and took Ixal Fleet's bench.

"Counselor ... Ruza Donolzen ...?"

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider Fake Eleven uniform to look like Earth Eleven's, which blue color is changed to red.


	3. Fight the Fakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names written in bold refer to the members of Fake Eleven

**Fight the Fakes!**

**.**

**.**

"Wh-why is Coach Donolzen ...?"

"Shouldn't she be in prison right now?"

Faram Dite witnessed the arrival of Ruza Donolzen's old figure up close. Of course they were no less surprised than Lalaya and Minel.

Donolzen saw Tsurugi also among his former students, and sneered. "Hmp, it turns out that I'm not the only traitor here."

"And you appear to have defected to be Ixal Fleet's coach, huh, Coach Donolzen?" Argo replied, representing Faram Dite members.

"The former Earth Eleven coach became your coach," Ozrock glanced at Kuroiwa. "It's not strange, isn't it, if your ex-coach is now our coach?"

"If you want to take that old hag, we don’t mind at all," Ryugel said with a shrug. Donolzen furrowed her eyebrows when Ryugel called her ‘old hag’.

"That’s right!" said Gandales, who always followed his brother. "After all, she is a _cri ... cri ..._ " Gandales scratched his head. "Ryugel _-nii_ , what do you call someone who does evil things…? If I'm not mistaken, c _ri ... cri ..._ _cricket_...?"

"Criminal," corrected Ryugel.

"That’s right! Criminal!" Gandales repeated loudly. "You Criminal Old Hag!"

"Shut up, brat!" Donolzen could not bear to see his former student exhibiting his stupidity. It's the same as announcing to Ozrock and friends that she had failed in educating her players.

While the Baran Brothers sparked a small war with their own former coach, Tsurugi stepped aside quietly, and climbed the stairs to Lalaya's royal box.

Upon Tsurugi's arrival, Lalaya spontaneously stood up. But when seeing his serious expression, Lalaya knew his coming was not just to console her.

"You saw it too?" Tsurugi asked.

Lalaya nodded. "That is...," Lalaya hesitated to continue.

"Yes. She is Donolzen."

Lalaya held her breath.

"But, she should be under arrest ..." said Minel.

"Ozrock might have freed her in some way. After all, all the systems on this planet practically have been in his grasp now."

Minel was silent, not blaming that assumption.

"Donolzen is now the coach of Ixal Fleet," Tsurugi continued.

"What!?" Minel flinched, "In that case, it will be difficult for you to win! As their former coach, Donolzen must have known how Faram Dite fought all this time."

Tsurugi nodded in agreement, but his expression did not necessarily change.

"That's true. But if we want to save all who live on this planet, we must win. There is no other choice."

"But if we win ..." Lalaya squeezed her hands. "Other planets ..."

"If Ozrock wins, things will get even worse!" Tsurugi retorted. "Don't you see how scared your people are when they know they can't leave this planet?"

Lalaya looked down.

"Do not run away." The pressure in Tsurugi's voice forced Lalaya to raise her head. "If you really want to make up for the mistakes you have made to your people and other planets, do what you have to do for them."

"What I have to do…?" Lalaya repeated uncertainly. "I want to make them all happy ..."

"There is no need for that."

"Eh?" Tsurugi's answer made Lalaya look up.

"You don’t need to make them happy. One's happiness can only be determined by their own."

"Then…?"

"You just need to do your duties as a leader. Give them courage. Give them hope. Give them your concern. And then, let them decide,” Tsurugi stares down towards the stadium. “With those things you have given them, whether they want to fight to be happy or not."

Lalaya followed Tsurugi's gaze. "What I can give ... to Faram Dite team...?"

Tsurugi gave a nod. “You can start from those people.”

.

.

.

Preparations at the underground field.

Tenma and Manuuba – a.k.a Fake **'Tsurugi' -** raised the captain band on their arms. While the other team members were warming up, Tenma took time to observe the visages of Fake Eleven members. Similar faces. It was as if looking at a mirror.

Tenma blinked when he realized something. _Why ...? How come am I not there ...?_

"Did you just realize that?" Shindou approached Tenma. "That team is not a copy of Earth Eleven. They only copy individually, not Earth Eleven as a whole. They don't even copy you."

Tenma looked at Shindou, doubtfully. "That's true ..., but ..."

 _They have **'Tsurugi'** instead ...,_ those words were swallowed back into Tenma's heart

"Shindou is right. No need to fear them. After all, the imitations are always worse than the real ones!" Ibuki deliberately did not lower his voice so that it could be heard clearly to the next bench.

"Yeah. He could't even properly play as Tsurugi back then," Tetsukado said in agreement.

"That's because if I copy someone up to one hundred percent, there is possibility I can't return to my original form," disclosed **Tsurugi,** sounded flat from the next bench. "And I don't like it."

Matatagi sneered, "Wow, what an excuse!"

"But now things have changed," ignoring Matatagi, Fake **Tsurugi** continued. "I ... no. _We_ want to be free, even though for that we must throw away our true identities and pasts."

"Do you understand now?" **Shindou** from Fake Eleven spoke up. "You are not against us. But against yourself."

"But still," Ibuki replied furiously. "If your talent is just imitating, how can you possibly win from us?"

"Sometimes a person can't win over oneself," this time it was **Zanakurou's** turn to speak. "Especially when it comes to the past."

The real Zanakurou repeated in a murmur. "The past?"

The screen that displayed Faram Dite match broadcasted a sudden uproar, cutting off the conversation between both teams. The camera highlighted Faram Dite members who were preparing on the sideline of the field. Tenma's eyes immediately moved to look for Tsurugi's figure among them.

_Huh? Where is he?_

Tenma's gaze shifted around his surroundings. Who knew, Tsurugi managed to escape, and followed them here.

"Tenma," Shindou's voice returned Tenma's attention to the screen.

The screen was now showing another part of the stadium. A girl stood on podium, delivering something. But none of those words entered Tenma's ears. The captain only looked at Tsurugi who stood beside the girl.

"She’s the Queen of Faram Obius?" Shindou repeated Katora's explanation.

"She’s so young!" Sakura pointed out in disbelief.

"So she was the one that gave the order to kidnap Tsurugi?" Ibuki interrupted

"But Tsurugi is standing next to her…?"

"How can that be? Isn’t he being held hostage right now? Besides, how come does he actually side with the person who kidnapped him?"

"Did Tsurugi-kun get bribed?" Minaho wondered.

"Captain! Say something!" Tetsukado cried out. "That certainly isn't Tsurugi, right!?"

Tenma gasped at the sudden call.

"Uh, that's ..." Tenma didn't know what to answer.

"Everyone, please," Zanakurou said, placing his index finger on the edge of his lips.

Following Zanakurou's signal, they could not help but listening until the queen finished her speech.

The speech which then changed their opinion.

"Wow ..." Minaho opened his mouth, after Lalaya left the podium. "She’s good. In an instant, she united the spirit of Faram Dite's team and the audience to fight against Ozrock."

"If only we were also encouraged like that ..." Sakura sighed, and glanced around. There was no spectators. There was no supporters. There was no one there except for them, the two teams that fought. Referee job was conducted by Manuuba’s friend who had disguised as Ishigashi. Even Sakura began to think that the referee wasn't on their side either.

"I miss it, when we're still on earth," Manabe uttered, half musing. "At that time, everyone supported us."

"Well, let's say that the speech was also directed to us," Matatagi replied casually. "Fair enough, right?"

.

.

.

After Lalaya made her speech, Tsurugi returned to the field, and was immediately scolded by his teammates.

"Where have you been!?"

"You missed Queen Lalaya's cool speech, you know!"

Tsurugi furrowed in confusion. "I ... was next to her. On the podium. You didn't see me?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Well ..." Tsurugi felt there was no point in saying that he had come to the podium to confirm Tenma and the others’ whereabouts. After all, their figures were not seen anywhere, even though his eyes had scanned the entire stadium.

Argo did not wait for Tsurugi to answer. "But..., being able to stand on such an exclusive place like that.... You are quite lucky."

There was a jealous tone in the voice of Faram Dite's goalkeeper.

"It can't be helped, right?" Ryuugel said. "Tsurugi is the candidate to Queen Lalaya's consort, after all."

"Oohoo..." Rodan made a sound as if he found something interesting. "No wonder, the spoiled and childish queen suddenly was able to deliver such cool speech."

"Like they say," added Neol. "Getting a spouse can mature a man."

"Nice, Tsurugi! Good job!" Seren gave two thumbs up.

Gandales' comment was somewhat different. "Oh, I see! No wonder Hilary is so immature. After all, she hasn't found any partner. Unlike me and Ryugel- _nii!_ "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Hilary spontaneously chased down with her living hair. Ready to strangle the younger Baran.

"HIIIYYYYY! RYUGEL _-NII_ , HEEEELP!"

Tsurugi scratched his head. Maybe the effect of Lalaya's speech was too excessive, those who had been tense and ready to fight, turned into this relaxed. _And again, who_ _'_ _s_ _already married_ _?!_

Tsurugi turned his attention to the opponent's bench. Donolzen spoke to Ozrock. Who knew what they were talking about. But Donolzen's eyes obviously sometimes turned towards Tsurugi. And Ozrock nodded.

Actually, Tsurugi had no problem with their behaviors. But the way they stared, made Tsurugi raise his eyebrow. Tsurugi understood that Donolzen hated him because he was the one causing her coup to be thwarted. But there shouldn't be any reason for Ozrock to look at him with those piercing eyes and expression full of harted.

 _Well,_ _Ozrock holds a_ _deep grudge_ _a_ _gainst_ _Faram,_ _so_ _it's natural f_ _or him to_ _consider me as_ _an_ _enemy._

While thinking so, Tsurugi entered the field, making eye contact with Ozrock who was standing at the forefront of Ixal Fleet formation. Just like Tsurugi, Ozrock acted as his team's captain and ace striker.

Tsurugi swiped his shoes against the grass.

If what Ozrock said was true, about Tenma and the others being under his feet now, he had no choice but to believe in his former teammates' skills to defend themselves. _Even though I want to have match against them. Too bad…._

Kick-off whistle echoed throughout the stadium. The curtain of the dramatic match to determine the whole galaxy's fate was finally raised.

.

.

.

Almost simultaneously, the sound of another whistle echoed loudly against the walls of underground field.

The draw result gave Fake Eleven the opportunity to dribble first. But a collaboration of Manabe and Minaho quickly took over the ball.

"Shindou-kun!"

As soon as Shindou reached Minaho's centering, the other **Shindou** advanced to hold him back.

Shindou was not afraid. _I will not lose to myself._

Escaping from **Shindou's** guard, the ball was passed to Zanakurou. Going back briefly to Kusaka. Then was brought forward again towards Tenma.

Seeing a coordinated play shown by their friends, Shinsuke and Aoi who were nervous at first, began to get excited.

"Go, Tenma!"

"Dont lose!"

Despite Shinsuke and Aoi's boisterous support, Katora said quietly, "I think ... Tenma and his friends will have difficulty winning ..."

Shinsuke and Aoi turned to her. "Huh?"

_**"GOD WI—"** _

Tenma gasped. Something scattered his concentration. The ball speed dropped when it reached **Ibuki** , making the first attempt towards goal was easily thwarted.

Earth Eleven gasped at the fact that **Ibuki** was able to stop their captain's hissatsu shot barehanded.

Shindou reminded his teammates, "He is not Ibuki."

"Hey!" The real Ibuki spontaneously voiced a protest behind Shindou. "Why are you talking like I'm actually weaker than him ?!"

Not far from Tenma, Matatagi snapped. "Captain, what was with that shot!? If you can't shoot properly, just pass the ball to me!"

"S-sorry ...," Tenma looked down.

The ball was still perched in the hands of **Ibuki**. His sharp eyes went around the field, as if to judge whom he should throw the ball to. Curiously, his eyes ended up at Ibuki standing under Earth Eleven's goal crossbar. Like a child getting a new toy, **Ibuki's** smile spread.

However, **Ibuki** did not immediately throw. He dropped the ball in his hand to the ground, and bounced it back into his palm. He repeated the actions, time and time again.

"Ah, he's imitating Ibuki-kun's special move!" Minaho remarked.

"It’s not really some kind of move? He's just dribbling in basketball style!"

Rather than Tetsukado's words, Ibuki was more offended at how **Ibuki** treated the ball.

"Damn! The only one who can dribble the ball like that is me, you know!" Ibuki advanced forward, leaving his goal area.

Right when Ibuki came out of the penalty box, **Ibuki** catapulted the ball into the middle of the field.

 **Sakura** from Fake Eleven received and dribbled. Together with **Matatagi,** they charged towards the already naked Earth Eleven’s goal.

It was too late for Ibuki to back down. He had already fallen under **Tsurugi’s** strict guard, preventing him from returning back into the penalty box.

Manabe and Minaho were still standing on their respective defensive positions. Yet **Sakura** , with her honed dribble skill, could get past both of them in an instant.

Konoha and Tetsukado advanced as the second defensive wall, blocking **Sakura’s** pass to **Matatagi**.

But **Sakura** had no intention of passing the ball.

**_"MERMAID SMASH!"_ **

"!!! She’s shooting?!"

Even Sakura could only freeze watching her own figure breaking into the goal.

The ball from **Sakura** was in without having to pass through Ibuki's guard.

 _I see .... So that how it was ...,_ Shindou thought, turning to look at fake **Tsurugi** , who once he heard the whistle that ratified **Sakura's** goal, immediately released his guard on Ibuki. Letting Earth Eleven's goalkeeper return to his position.

Before turning back, Ibuki threw **Tsurugi** a gaze, as fierce as he could. Despite breaking the rules of sportsmanship, Shindou couldn't blame him.

Fake Eleven had taken advantage of Ibuki's personality very well. By removing Ibuki from the goal, **Sakura** only had to face Earth Eleven defenders who had more skill in snatching balls rather than stopping shots. **Matatagi** being at front for the whole time was only a provocation. If Ibuki was knocked out of the goal, **Sakura's** shot was enough to break into the goal.

But realizing that now was useless. The ball was already in, and the whistle that validated the goal had blown long ago.

"Sorry, I let my guard down," Tetsukado approached Ibuki who had returned to the goal. "I never thought she would shoot. If I knew, I should have used **_Dead Straight_** to fire the ball back."

"We can not underestimate them," Shindou joined the defenders. "Even though they claim that they copied us, but the strategy they used was original, using what they have copied from us individually."

"They are not just ordinary imposters, apparently," Minaho said.

"But, such strategy can only be used once, right?" Manabe reminded.

"Indeed. But precisely because of that, we must keep vigilant. They must also be aware of it, and have another strategies under their sleeves."

After giving a few instructions to the defenders, Shindou turned back towards his place. He saw Tenma also returned to his position, with a confused and agitated face.

"What's wrong, Tenma?" Shindou asked in concern.

Tenma raised his head, answered doubtfully, "No. It's just that, I seemed to hear Tsurugi's voice, earlier ..."

Shindou sighed. _So that's why, his play today was a mess ..._

"Don't think about unnecessary things. Just concentrate on the current match."

In an instant, Tenma knew that Shindou thought he just imagined things.

"It's not like that! The voice was so clear ... as if really ...," Tenma said quietly, looking down. He realized his reason was very weak. After all, Shindou took another breath, then patted his shoulder.

"Come on, get back into positions!" Shindou ordered, ignoring Tenma who still wanted to talk.

But it couldn’t be helped. Tenma kept his mouth shut and obeyed his senior. Without realizing that not far beside him, Sakura had the same expression.

_"Didn't you always want to be the best, like your parents expected you to? How can you be the number one, if you have to rely on teamwork?"_

_"You saw the shoot just now, right? You can do it too, if you don't keep letting your teammates steal the attention."_

_"But look at you now. You can't even surpass yourself."_

Sakura squeezed her own shirt, feeling powerless to expel the voices inside her head. The voices were not loud, nor hurting her. Just kind of whispers. Moreover, the voices were no different from her own voice. But enough to waver her mind.

"What's wrong with Tenma and Sakura-san?" Aoi who sat on the bench, saw the change in their faces clearly.

"They might have noticed ..." Katora answered quietly. "Another ability of those Fake Eleven people."

.

.

.

In contrast to Earth Eleven, Faram Dite had outperformed Ixal Fleet, in just ten minutes after kick-off.

"Are they fighting seriously?" Rodan said boredly to Tsurugi. That was the second goal scored by his team. The first goal came from Baran brothers' **_Scream of Eden_**. "They don't seem to have any intention to win."

For a group of people who boasted about wanting to take revenge, Ixal Fleet offered too little resistance.

Tsurugi looked at Ozrock. _It’s weird, did they deliberately want us to be caught off guard?_

Ixal Fleet forward took the kick-off. However, in less than a minute, they once again let the ball stolen by Faram Dite.

Tsurugi decided to find out himself, whether Ozrock and his friends fight seriously or not. He asked Seren to pass the ball to him, then advanced forward carrying the ball alone.

Ixal Fleet defenders didn't even bother to block his way.

Until he was one on one with Ixal's goalkeeper, named Phobos, in front of the goal, then Tsurugi shot.

_**"DEVIL BURST!"** _

"Nice one! Don't hesitate, Tsurugi! Just finish them off!" Baran Brothers yelled, heating up.

Facing a black-blue blob that tore the air towards him, Phobos instead crossed his arms nonchalantly, as if he was waiting for the ball to break in.

Tsurugi snapped his teeth. _These guys… are really..._

But apparently, it wasn't Tsurugi's shot that he was waiting for, but Ozrock's arrival to the front of the net

Still in the position of firing _**Devil Burst,**_ Tsurugi was overwhelmed. _He’s so fast ..!?_ Tsurugi was sure that he had to cross Ozrock's figure on his way to the goal, therefore he thought Ozrock was still at the forefront.

But still, Ozrock did really reach his team’s backline. Moreover, in front of the goal. He welcomed Tsurugi’s _**Devil Burst** _and successfully stopped its speed.

The ball was now in Ozrock’s control. He herded towards the goal without much effort.

The spectators, mostly of Faram Obius residents, gasped in shock, as they witnessed the sudden counterattack.

Ozrock shot from outside the penalty box.

**_"STAR GAZER!"_ **

Meteor gushed from behind his back. Destroying the rows of Faram Dite’s defenders. Argo the goalkeeper, as the last pillar, was only able to hold the shot for a few seconds.

The whistle blew loudly. The first goal for Ixal Fleet.

Ozrock turned away, facing the others Faram Dite players who could still stand — yet completely froze — behind him.

"The glorified number one team in the galaxy, turns out to be this disappointing, huh?"

Temporary score was 2-1. Faram Dite obviously had the lead. But the strength that was just demonstrated by Ozrock seemed to obscure that fact.

"How's that? Still going to continue?" Ozrock sneered.

Tsurugi, still standing in Ixal Fleet’s area, clenched his fists.

"Of course we are."

Tenma's figure came to his mind. _If it were him, surely he would also hold out until the end._

Faram Dite's other members did not disagree with Tsurugi. Those who was still on ground, simultaneously rose to their feet. Facing Ozrock's imperious figure, they shot him brave stares without wavering.

In return, Ozrock smirked. "Fine. But let me tell you one thing. The losers in this match will die."

Although shocked, Faram Dite still maintained their vigilance.

"What…?" Hilary who stood closest to Ozrock, hissed quietly

"To be more exact," Ozrock continued. " ** _Souls_** of the losing team will become the fuel to operate **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon,** machine that is able to erase the black hole—"

"What? This black hole ... you can erase it?" Gandales was amazed. He didn't seem to be affected at all by Ozrock's threat, even though he himself was also the owner of **_Soul Power_** _—_ **Belion** _—_ a two-tailed cat. Either because he's too brave, or he's too dense to understand.

"I thought the driving force to complete the machine was a clash between two strong wills?" Tsurugi said. “I was never informed it needed to sacrifice anyone.”

"Oh, I’m impressed that you already knew," Ozrock turned to show Tsurugi his surprised face. But only for a moment. His sly grin returned later. "It's true. What you said earlier was the way that Princess Katora proposed. At first, I also wanted to use that method. Until I heard that you, one of Earth Eleven members, defected to Faram Dite. I thought it was impossible to get a match good enough to produce **life energy** , if there was a traitor who would make one of the teams reluctant to fight seriously. Or maybe, he's just a cunning faker who wants his home planet team to win easily by infiltrating the opposing team ..."

"Watch your words!" Argo barked loudly in Tsurugi’s defence. "He was to fight earnestly to defeat his team, and ... save our planet. He's nothing like you!"

Ozrock ignored him. "Besides, by using this method, I can get rid of strong but troublesome people like you. Unfortunately, I'm also the owner of **_Soul Power_**. If you defeat us, I will die. And you can live peacefully forever, by using Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon that has been filled with **life** **energy** , with my **_Soul_**. That would certainly be good news for you, correct? "

Seeing the match still on hold, Lalaya asked impatiently, "Minel, what is happening down there? Why hasn't the match resumed?"

Minel squinted toward the field, exerting his ability to read lips. However, the more he understood the situation below, the more difficult he accepted it. Lalaya's voice repeatedly calling his name, as if faded from his hearing.

 _No need to be afraid. Master Tsurugi is not a **Soul** user. He will not die. _Minel tried to convince himself.

_But what’s this unsettling feeling ...?_

.

.

The second goal belonged to Fake Eleven.

The cause of the goal was quite unique. **_Dead Straight_** fight between Tetsukado and **Tetsukado.**

Tetsukado did manage to hold **Shindou's _Fortissimo_** , and deflected the shot towards Fake Eleven's goal, using his blocking and shooting _hissatsu_ , **_Dead Straight_**. But unexpectedly, **Tetsukado** also blocked the ball with **_Dead Straight_** as well.

Not wanting to lose, Tetsukado received the ball back with the same _hissatsu_. And so on.

The competition ended with Fake Eleven's victory. The reason was, shortly before reaching Tetsukado, **'Tsurugi'** joined the fight and injected new force into the ball.

The combination of **Tsurugi's** speed and **Tetsukado's** strength , was certainly not comparable to lone **_Dead Straight_** from the real Tetsukado. Ibuki stepped forward, intending to make up for his negligence over the previous goal. But his **_Wild Dunk_** clap turned out to be helpless. Score 2-0 for Fake Eleven.

"Damn!" Ibuki punched the goalpost. His old habit.

The whistle marking the end of the first half was blown. Earth Eleven returned to their bench with listless steps.

_"Useless."_

Matatagi gasped, looking left and right. His teammates were busy with their business. Talking with each other, drinking, or wiping their sweat. Nobody noticed. But Matatagi was sure, that the voice had been directed at him.

_"We're both useless, huh. Me and you."_

_What?_ Unconsciously Matatagi replied inwardly.

_"Even Tetsukado and Nozaki can do better than us."_

Matatagi growled. Not just angry because he could not find the voice source. _If you just want to criticize yourself, don't involve me!_

The voice came again. This time with laughter.

_"How can I not involve you? I am you."_

The last sentence brought Matatagi's angry look to **Matatagi.**

Seeing the person he was staring at smirking in silent, Matatagi's anger burst out verbally.

"You!!" Matatagi pointed with a hunting breath. "Watch your mouth! You're not me!"

Spontaneously, all turned to him.

"Ma-Matatagi-kun?" Minaho was surprised.

"What’s wrong?" Tenma asked. He temporary pushed aside the thought of Tsurugi's voice echoing in his mind.

Matatagi was still trying to control his breath. This hasty Matatagi seemed very different from Matatagi who had underestimated the imitating tactics of Fake Eleven.

"Matatagi-kun," Sakura ventured to call him out. "Don't tell me, you’re also hearing voices?"

"Voices?" repeated the others.

"You see, I ... heard it too," Sakura said bluntly. "That voices are exactly the same as my own voice. So I think you guys too ..."

_"See? You did it again. You can't do anything without your teammates."_

_Shut up!_ Sakura replied loudly in her heart, while opposing **Sakura** eyes bravely. _How can I win, if I don't resolve this confusion now!_

"That voice ... don't tell me ..." Manabe paused, looking reluctant to continue. He couldn't possibly say that during the first half, he kept hearing his Papa's voice, mentioning every mistake he made.

"You also ... heard your father's voice, huh, Manabe-kun?"

Manabe looks at Minaho.

"'Also'...? Then ... Minaho-kun too ...? "

Minaho nodded. "I thought, it was just my imagination. After all ... I don't believe in ghosts or the likes."

"If it was not ghost, then what was that?" demanded Tetsukado, his face implying he had the same confusion as Sakura, Minaho, and Manabe.

Shindou looked around. "Ayone else, who also heard voices?"

Tenma raised his hand, with a face that seemed to say, _I told you, didn’t I?_

"Other than Tenma?" Shindou glaced around again.

One by one, they raised their hands. Tetsukado was initially uncertain, but after seeing so many hands stretched out, he did not hesitate anymore. He admitted hearing his boxing trainer, Mr. Tetsu, who grumbled about how he had become an impundent son for leaving his family just for playing football.

Zanakurou story toned differently. He claimed to hear his own voice, but in a kind of speech that was very different from his usual one. The voice used harsh sentences, screamed the word ' ** _Super'_** so many times, and was mad about Zanakurou still being not good enough.

Hearing that absurd narration from the calm and proper Zanakurou, Earth Eleven were left dumbfounded. Except for Tenma and Shindou who immediately knew whose voice he had meant.

Zanark Avalonic.

Shindou cleared his throat. "Hm ... so everyone hears strange voices. Except me ..."

"Maybe Shindou actually heard something too, but because he’s so stubborn, he didn't hear it," Ibuki said scathingly. The goalkeeper seemed to be still bitter, remembering Shindou who wouldn't move away from the goal even when Ibuki told him.

Shindou calmly replied, "How about you, Ibuki? Did you also hear something?"

"Yes. I heard ..." Ibuki's voice was cut off, his face turning red. _Shindou's voice? Huh, how can I say that in front of the person concerned?_

"For me ...," Tenma the captain, finally got a chance to talk. "I heard Tsurugi's voice, when he was still fighting with me ..."

"Eh? Fighting?"

"Yes. I told you before, right, Tetsukado?" Tenma repeated the story a little for the others.

"Same with me, then," Ibuki revealed unconsciously.

"Same?"

"Ibuki-kun also fought with someone, huh?" asked Minaho

"Oh, that's right. He’s with Shindou-san ..." Manabe remembered.

"Hey! It’s not him!" said Ibuki immediately. "I didn't hear Shindou's voice nagging at me at all!"

"Well, you surely didn’t," Minaho replied sceptically. But decided not to continue to tease Ibuki any further. Instead, he issued an analysis, "I don't know in what way, but it seems they are the ones causing the voices." Minaho's eyes pointed to Fake Eleven. Who instead of taking a break, enjoyed Earth Eleven discussion like watching some roadside performance.

"They can imitate someone’s voice and behaviour. Maybe they can also possess someone’s mind." Manabe guessed.

Katora who had listened to them all this time, finally spoke. "I have heard, there was a remote planet which citizens have innate ability to hypnotize, use telepathy, and even mind control. Even so, they are not open to outsiders. Because of this, all this time it was thought their existance was just a rumor... "

Hearing that, Shindou seemed to think for a long time. When the second half was about to start, Shindou surprisingly volunteered to sit on the bench, replaced by Shinsuke. Shinsuke himself was going to play as defender, occupying Tetsukado’s position. While Tetsukado was asked to cover Shindou’s position. The former boxer was clearly shocked to hear that decision.

"But, Shindou-san ...," Tenma objected. "Tetsukado's expertise, is to resist attacks and firing them back to the opponents."

Shindou had his reasons. "We can no longer rely on that strategy, since our opponent also has the same ability."

Shindou embraced his teammates, whispering something.

Matatagi didn't seem to agree, but Tenma assured Matatagi that Shindou's plan might work.

"Please, Matatagi," Tenma pleaded. Matatagi rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue anymore.

The second half began. Matatagi’s fast legs dribbled the ball towards Fake Eleven area. He went through both **Matatagi** and **Zanakurou** well.

Matatagi was so satisfied, when he succeeded in leaving his impersonator behind. "You don't deserve to call yourself me. I'm better than you!"

"Matatagi! Pass here!" Kusaka called from the side of the field. The ball then moved and was passed on to Tetsukado. Then Tenma. Finally, towards Zanakurou who had moved through the opponent's defense.

"Stop him!" Fake **Tsurugi** exclaimed.

Before Fake Eleven defenders could take action, a brown-haired figure with dark skin darted across the long pass aimed at Zanakurou. The ball was now lodged in his feet, replacing the feet of the kabuki actor.

The nearsighted **Manabe** was excited at first, because he thought the one who cut the ball was **Matatagi** from their side. After all, according to his calculations, it was impossible that Earth Eleven's Matatagi could reach Zanakurou's place due to the distance. Until Shindou's voice from Earth Eleven bench made him realize.

"Good one, Matatagi!"

Shindou smiled with relief. It was not easy to move quickly over such a distance. But Shindou was sure, Matatagi would be able to.

Unfortunately, because Matatagi cut the ball that was initially passed to Zanakurou, the shooting range that should have been short became longer than intended. Moreover, **Tsurugi** who seemed to be starting to read Shindou's tactics, changed his direction to block Matatagi.

"Tch!" Matatagi clucked. But he was no less resourceful. "Nozaki!"

"Huh?! Me?!" Stuttering, Sakura received the ball. She getting the ball, was clearly different from the plan Shindou had described.

 _Ouch, what should I do?_ While Sakura thought, Fake Eleven began to chase after her. Resulting the girl's panic.

"Sakura! Go up!" Tenma shouted, giving instructions.

"U-up?" Sakura turned her head and looked up. _Above me…?_

"It's useless!" **Sakura** jumped. Anticipating Sakura's next movement.

A second later Sakura finally understood. Instead of jumping up, she decided to kick straight up. The ball soared high, surpassing **Sakura's** jump .

"What!?"

Shinsuke ran to receive the ball from behind. He jumped higher than **Sakura** .

_**"BUTTOBI JUMP!"** _

The ball from Shinsuke shot down, through the wind. **Sakura,** still in mid-air, was not given the opportunity to hold it.

 ** _"WILD—!"_ Ibuki** was helpless.

The whistle blew loudly. Earth Eleven gathered to celebrate their first goal.

Except for Ibuki.

"What the heck!? I'm not that bad, to the point I can't stop that midget’s shot!"

Minaho who heard Ibuki’s grumble, smiled. "Don't worry, Ibuki-kun! He is not you, remember?"

Ibuki blinked to hear Minaho repeating Shindou's sentence, but then he realized. Those words were meant to be a praise.

"Well, you had a point there ..." Ibuki scratched his blushing cheeks

The match resumed again, with a score of 2-1. Fake Eleven still on lead.

The next minute, for the first time in this match, Zanakurou pulled out his **_Soul_** and evened the score. Fighting spirit once again bloomed among Earth Eleven players.

"No matter how sneaky they are, there's no way they can imitate our **_Souls!_** " Tetsukado exclaimed.

"One point left!" Shinsuke jumped to be able to take Tenma's high-five.

Zanakurou approached the two. "I think I understand why it was difficult for us to defeat them. Seeing the opponents who are the copy of us, we unconsciously became challenged to compete one on one, so that we ended up scattered and acting individually."

"Oh, is that so?" said Shinsuke who was not copied by anyone. "But if we unite, we will definitely win, right?"

"Certainly!" Tenma answered quickly. "We will win, for Tsurugi's sake too!"

"Eh, Tsurugi too?"

Tenma nodded confidently. "Even though he is on the enemy side now, he must be waiting for us. If we lose here, we will never meet him."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalaya's speech isn't described in detail, because it already happens in canon (Galaxy episode 37).


	4. Unexpected Subtitutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names written in bold refer to the members of Fake Eleven

**Unexpected Subtitutes**

**.**

**.**

Fifteen minutes left until the end of first half.

Faram Dite―the team which was named after their planet’s sun―seemed to dim in broad daylight. No Faram Dite player dared to initiate a counterattack, let alone to break into the opponent's backline area. With the strength that Ixal Fleet had just exhibited, and Faram Dite's current score which was still one point ahead, it was best to maintain this lead until the match was over.

For a team that had been accustomed to super aggresive play style, this was clearly not an easy task. By relying on instinct, Faram's non-defender players struggled to protect their goal.

Faram Dite’s forwards had been pushed back over their own back line, before the whistle echoed. Tense breaths held in their chest, were blown out in relief. But only for a moment, because Tsurugi predicted that Ixal Fleet had not exerted all their strength.

"If you know they aren't serious, why not just try to attack them?" said Salfer, the reserve player.

"It could be precisely what they want. If we loosen our defenses and go for an attack, it will make our opponent easier to execute a counterattack," Ryugel commented.

"In my opinion, they should be able to take one more point from us without using tactics like that." Argo―Faram's goalkeeper whose clean sheet had just been tainted―agreed with Tsurugi.

"Really? But, why ...?" Seren asked in surprise. Her busy hand distributing towels and water bottles stopped. Only continuing after Neol reminded her with a nudge.

"Easy," Ryugel replied, like some genius professor. "They’re aiming for a dramatic effect, by showing the spectators when they turned the situation around at last moment."

" _Dera_... _derama ..._ ," Gandales tried parroting, "... _Derama_ what, Ryugel _-nii_?"

"Dramatic effect," Hilary snatched, getting annoyed. "They let us have a bit of hope of winning, but then ruin the excitement at last minute. That's the tactic Coach Donolzen taught us before. Have you forgotten?"

"You’re right. Just look! That old hag is smiling."

Everyone looked at where Rodan's chin was directed to. A smile spread on Ruza Donolzen's lips when speaking in front of Ixal Fleet members. Obviously not natural, considering they were still one point behind Faram Dite.

"Now we know that, then what? Still want to play?"

"That's all we can do, isn’t it?" Hilary countered. "After all, our defense was not too bad. No ball could reach Argo after the first goal from Ozrock earlier."

"But I don't like defending! It's not fun!" Gandales whined. "Right, Ryugel _-nii_?"

Ryugel did not immediately say yes. "Hey, Earthling Coach, don’t you have any plan, do you?"

Silence. Faram Dite's members were waiting for Coach Kuroiwa's answer. And for the first time, they finally heard the coach say something ever since they entered the stadium.

"Ixal Fleet's formation is a defensive formation with five defenders and two midfielders. There are a lot of empty gaps in the middle. Obviously inviting us to attack."

Coach Kuroiwa looked at Faram Dite. Nobody knew what kind of gaze emitted behind those sunglasses. His head movements swept from right to left at medium speed, as if scanning his players one by one.

"Gandales and Ryugel," Coach Kuroiwa called out.

Not expecting their names to be mentioned, Baran brothers stammered, "Y-yes?"

"You two, retreat as defensive midfielders. Your main task is to mark Ozrock. Don't let him take the ball, approach the goal, or receive passes from his teammates."

"Eeh, why? I also want to attack!" Gandales protested again.

Coach Kuroiwa was indifferent, and continued his instructions. "Rodan and Tsurugi, you two remain as forwards. But do _only_ counter attack if there is a chance." He emphasized on the word 'only'. "Other than that, you join in the defense."

Time to start the second half. Not giving time for Faram Dite to debate their coach.

"Ugh ..." Gandales still had difficulty accepting. "Ryugel _-nii_ , say something!"

"Well, if it's decided like that, what can I do?" Ryugel shrugged and turned. "Come on, let’s go back to the field!"

"Eeh ~?" Whining, Gandales followed in his brother's steps.

.

.

.

Faram Dite was fortunate to have a large defensive wall like Barga. Despina, Ixal Fleet’s forward-winger, cluck her tongue, when her ball was taken.

The ball dashed in the air, leaving Barga's feet, heading for Hilary. But Gandales suddenly cut its path, resulting Hilary's complaint.

Right after Gandales won the ball — without holding back — three players of Ixal Fleet instantly blocked him. Gandales snorted in annoyance. They had already read his intention to intercept the ball.

Amidst the tight guard, Gandales saw a gap to pass to the right. Seren, aware of Gandales' eyes, nodded her head. Gandales knew the magenta-haired girl was good at keeping and passing the ball. But, Gandales did not like to defend.

In the end, without releasing the ball, Gandales decided to push forward. Some feints he tried. _Left, Right, Right, Back ..._

Unfortunately, Ixal Fleet players were more alert. One of them skillfully kicked the ball loose from Gandales' feet. Another then swept the ball and brought it away.

"Damn!"

The ball quickly switched to the other side of the field. Followed by several Ixal Fleet midfielders who helped disrupt the defense of Barga, Xeno, and Radon.

Amidst the chaos, Ryugel desperately limited Ozrock's movements. However, it was indeed difficult by himself. Ozrock finally escaped his guard, and received Despina's cross kick. Committing a conclusive move, Ixal Fleet captain evened the score at 2-2.

While Faram Dite were still left stunned, Ryugel approached Gandales. Responding to his brother approaching, Gandales grinned a nervous smile.

"R-Ryugel _-nii_ , sorry ... I ... didn't mea—"

_Slap!_

Not expecting a sharp sting on his left cheek, Gandales's apologetic smile instantly vanished.

"You know that our job was to keep the ball away from Ozrock! Why did you go attack instead!?"

"I…"

"See what you did?! Do you want us to lose home and roam within the black hole as ghosts?! Is that what you want?! Is it!?"

Not just Tsurugi. Even Faram Dite's members, who had known Baran Brothers for so long, this was the first time they saw Ryugel being so angry at Gandales.

Ryugel cluck tongue and looked away. Leaving his brother speechless and bowing his head.

"Hey, Tsurugi! Ask the coach to replace this fool with Salfer."

Ryugel's words jerked everyone, even Gandales who immediately raised his head. Half in disbelief, he looked for seriousness on his brother's face as well as a reaction from Tsurugi.

"Wait a minute, Ryugel! Are you serious?" Hilary confronted the older Baran. "Indeed, I was upset because Gandales stole my ball. But, if one of you is not here ..., our team ..."

Unexpectedly, coach Kuroiwa agreed to that. Salfer the reserve player, while hesitated, stood up and took position. Although in his heart, he did not deny that he was happy to have a turn to shine.

With a sullen face, Gandales sit on the end of the bench. Making distance as far as possible from Kuroiwa, not even hiding his sulk to the new coach.

"Look closely," Coach Kuroiwa's voice caught Gandales's attention.

“At what?" Gandales replied in a snap, still vexed.

"You always see your opponents’ movements. Sometimes, you also need to pay attention to your friends'."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, down there, Matatagi’s **_Soul_** — **Hayabusa** the Eagle — managed to reverse the score. Earth Eleven was now leading with 3-2.

During the process of Matatagi's penetrating into the opponent's defense, not a single member of Fake Eleven summoned their **_Soul_** to defend. Which led to Matatagi’s suspicion that their ability to 'imitate', actually not to the level of being able to master Earth Eleven’s **_Soul_**.

Matatagi pronounced his suspicion to Tenma. But the captain did not immediately agree. He was silent, as if contemplating something. Getting that reaction, Matatagi sighed.

"I know, you may not really like it if the key to winning this match is **_Soul_** **_Power_**. Because that means, you who haven't master your **_Soul_** , wouldn’t have to take part. Right?"

"I-It's not like that ...," said Tenma. "I'm just surprised, why are they so easy to let us attack. Even though they were really that confident during the first half…."

 _Shindou-san must have guessed that Fake Eleven was up to something,_ Tenma thought. _But, what they’re planning ... I can't guess it at all._

Matatagi shrugged. "It's up to you, Captain, to agree with my suspicion or not. After all, we're leading now. And seeing how the situation went earlier, I may just break into their goal again."

Matatagi turned around, going back to his position. The match would resume soon. Not giving chance for Tenma to discuss with Shindou who was still sitting on the bench.

.

.

.

The score was 2-2. Faram Dite who could no longer rely on defense strategies, returned to their attacking formation. If this match ended in a penalty shootout, even Gandales knew, Faram Dite wouldn't have a chance.

Only shortly after the substitution, Tsurugi and Rodan were able to match themselves with Salfer. Tsurugi was grateful, because he had previously forced Rodan to practice specifically with himself and the reserve player. Tsurugi believed Salfer would be needed. But he did not expect that it would be Gandales being replaced by Salfer.

On one occasion, Tsurugi and Salfer managed to create a gap so that Rodan could break into the penalty box.

Rodan called out his **_Soul_** , **Doruuga** , right in front of Ixal Fleet goalkeeper. This time, the smallish striker was not kidding. Although it took a moment to compete with Phobos, Rodan's ball was caught in the net.

Faram Dite was back to 3-2 lead. Restoring the spectators’ enthusiasm that had receded.

But the real nightmare had just begun. Ozrock's face mirrored that.

The next kick off was conducted by Ozrock and Despina.

Rodan was astonished to find the ball stopped at his feet, deliberately given by Despina. Moreover, Ozrock then grinned and said, "Go ahead," pointing his thumb at Ixal Fleet's rear line, "To our goal."

"They are making fun of us again!" growled Hilary.

Tsurugi tried to keep a cool head, "Don't fall into their provocation. Rodan, pass me the ball!"

But Rodan apparently agreed with Hilary. Alone, the smallish striker dashed forward against Ixal Fleet.

"Rodan!" Tsurugi exclaimed, but in vain. Rodan had transformed himself into **Doruuga**.

The audience cheered, so convinced that Rodan's shot would bear the next goal. But not so with Tsurugi. Since Ozrock and Despina kicked off, he had felt something wrong.

Exactly as he expected. Rodan, who was so sure he would make it into the goal, suddenly stopped in the middle of the field. His form as Doruuga dissolved, replaced by his human form. His face implied pain, as well as confusion, because he did not know the cause of the sudden pain that was plaguing his body.

Thanks to the abrupt stop, Tsurugi managed to catch up with Rodan, and found a pained expression on the boy’s face.

An expression that Tsurugi had never thought could be put on by a sadist like Rodan.

"Hey, what’s the matter?" Tsurugi asked.

Instead of answering, Rodan crouched down. Both of his hands were hugging his chest, as if trying to hold something that was about to come out, tearing his body from inside.

Tsurugi looked around. And found that it was not just Rodan. Hilary and Ryugel's expressions also implied the same suffering. Even Barga, and Argo the goalkeeper, began to whimper in pain.

"What’s happening…?" Seren, who seemed to be just fine, wondered.

Realizing that Rodan could not control himself, Tsurugi took the initiative to keep the ball away from the boy's feet. However, it was too late.

With a speed that was difficult to pursue, even by Tsurugi, Rodan reincarnated back into Doruuga, then shot the ball into the goal. Not Ixal's goal, but their own goal.

An own goal that evened the score, to 3-3.

Boisterous confusion spontaneously reverberated among spectators. Faram Dite citizens had already known well their team's skill. They were not third-rate players that can be easily fooled into accidentally committing own goals. Moreover, what Rodan did earlier, did not seem like it was an accident.

Without giving the spectators chance to find the answer, another own goals followed. From Ryuugel's **Pelion** , also Barga's **Gandoran**. Score was now 5-3 for Ixal Fleet.

Tsurugi looked at Ozrock. A suspicion that Ixal Fleet was the cause of the irregularities committed by his teammates, came to him.

Ozrock smirked, as if to confirm Tsurugi’s suspicion. **" _Berserk Ray_."**

" _Berserk ... ray_ ...?" Tsurugi repeated. His eyes widened when looking at the entire Ixal Fleet formation. The players formed a pentagon. Every point that Ixal Fleet player's feet stepped on, was emitting faint lights.

"All **_Soul_** users in your team, have become our puppets."

.

.

.

Earth Eleven were astonished. The ones sitting on the bench also unconsciously stood up. Ibuki stared in disbelief at what had just passed him.

Matatagi's **Hayabusa** scored a point. The point that should have been celebrated by Earth Eleven. If only the ball had been directed to fake **Ibuki**.

Before Tenma could ask Matatagi about the own goal that he had just committed, Tetsukado's **Buffalo** added the advantage of Fake Eleven. Followed by Zanakurou's **Lion**.

Earth Eleven, who had been leading 3-2 a few minutes ago, turned into a desperate loser with a score of 3-5.

Ibuki growled in frustration. Cursing his **Mammoth,** which, for some reason, could not be summoned. Resulting all those suicide attacks entered his goal without a hitch.

As usual, the goalpost was the target of Ibuki's anger. But suddenly, he felt—not only the strength of his hands—but also the strength of his legs also vanished. His knees bent, then his entire body collapsed into the ground. As if there was a magical hand that pushed and locked his body, so he could not rise again.

"Damn ...!" Ibuki gritted his teeth. That's the only expression of anger he could make. "What the hell is this…?!"

One by one, the members of Earth Eleven joined Ibuki, collapsed in pain. They were uprooted, scattered all over the field. Only Tenma and Shinsuke were still standing.

Panicking, the two approached their closest fallen teammate. Even Aoi and Shindou, immediately without a command, stormed into the field.

Near his feet, there was Ibuki, unable to stand up. Ibuki, who, despite Shindou's most painful torture, would always stand tall. Shindou almost lost for words. But the playmaker’s anger was greater than his bewilderment, so he asked. Loud.

"What have you done?!" The question was aimed at fake **Tsurugi**. Or anyone from Fake Eleven who was willing to answer.

Fake Eleven exchanged looks. **Tsurugi** shrugged, representing his teammates.

"Liar! It's all your doing, right?!" Shinsuke also spoke out. Near him, Tetsukado repeatedly tried to get up, but in vain.

"We don't know anything," **Tsurugi** declined his accusation. "Maybe Ozrock did something in his match against Faram Dite. And that was affecting you."

"What do you mean? What is that Ozrock have done?" Tenma demanded. As he knew, it was Tsurugi and Faram Dite who were now facing Ozrock. Tsurugi might be in the same condition as Matatagi and the others.

"How do I know," replied **Tsurugi** lightly. "What's important now, are we still going to continue the match? The referee's whistle can't wait any longer. If this score keeps up, you will lose."

 **Tsurugi** was right, and that silenced Tenma. He looked at Matatagi, who was now able to barely sit down.

"Matatagi, can you stand?"

Half-heartedly, Matatagi grabbed his captain's helping hand. Standing up, yet he soon swayed again. Tenma immediately put Matatagi's arm around his neck, helping him to leave the field.

"It does seem impossible to continue, huh ...," Tenma muttered quietly. "Do you feel any pain somewhere, Matatagi?"

Matatagi winced. "Nothing. It's just that my strength is like being drained without reason."

Assisted by Aoi, Shinsuke, and Shindou, one by one Earth Eleven members returned to the bench.

Now only Tenma, Shinsuke, and Shindou were left. Three of them, returned into the field, facing Fake Eleven who were still complete in number. Shinsuke took over the position of goalkeeper, while Shindou and Tenma, as two-top players, prepared to kick off .

"Hey, hey, are you guys seriously going against us with only three people?" **Matatagi** laughed mockingly, followed by his teammates. "At this rate, it's clear who will win!"

 **Tsurugi** , amidst the confidence of Fake Eleven, squinted at his three opponents. The look on his face hardened. _You fools who know no despair!_

"Listen!" **Tsurugi** pointed a finger at Tenma and company. "We won't play half-heartedly, even though your number is now less than a half. We will win, and take over your planet! Remember that!"

The corners of Shindou's lips lifted. "That's good. That's what I was hoping for, **Tsurugi**!"

"Shindou-san ...?" Tenma looked at his upperclassman, confused, at the same time surprised.

"Don't worry, Tenma," Shindou muttered. "We will definitely win this!"

Shindou raised his hand. Asking for the referee's attention. "A minute, Referee! This match is no longer part of the Grand Celesta Galaxy, right?"

The referee, though confused, finally answered. "Yes, this match is purely to determine who has the right to return to planet Earth. That's all."

Shindou's smile widened. "Then, it is legal to summon them, right?"

"Them…?" Tenma was confused.

One by one, Shindou started to name.

"Maestro, Titanius, Pegasus, Oda Nobunaga, Liu Bei and Arthur. Indeed, if we add three of us, there will only be nine people. But, I think that's more than enough."

"Huh? Who are you calling by name?" **'Matatagi'** laughed again. "Obviously no one can help you now!"

But for Tenma and Shinsuke, Shindou's words were like a beam of light that erased long darkness. The two's faces were suddenly bright, confusing even their teammates at the bench.

"Hey, what is Shindou talking about?" Tetsukado asked in confusion. "What are those names of foreigners he mentioned earlier?"

"About that ..." Aoi, while laughing, tried to explain. Carefully. "Well, it was a long story ..."

.

.

.

Being whacked out by **_Berserk Ray_** , Faram Dite's condition was not much better than Earth Eleven's. Only Tsurugi, Salfer, Seren, Neol, Radon, Xeno and Gandales who was seated on the bench, were in condition to play properly. Except for Gandales, all of them were not **_Soul_** users.

Compared to Ixal Fleet and their **_Soul_** users who were still in good condition, Faram Dite was like a lion that lost its teeth.

"Never mind the difference in power. As per the rules, we won't even be able to continue if we don't play with eleven people!" Salfer said. His voice was hopeless.

"Do we ... have to give up ...?" Seren made a faint mutter.

All members were silent. Tsurugi bit his lip, staring at the tip of his shoes. _Damn_ _,_ _we have come_ _this far_ _, and yet_ _..._

Ozrock looked at Donolzen sitting on their bench, remembering her saying, back when she gave a short training to Ixal Fleet.

 _"Without **Soul** users, Faram Dite are no more than_ _t_ o _othless_ _cubs!"_

The old woman's words were proven to be true. It was indeed not in vain to accept her to become their coach. The hopelessness expressions of Faram Dite players slightly relieved Ozrock's thirst for revenge.

 _But, not yet! This_ _is_ _still nothing! I will show you,_ _what the real and_ _true despair_ _is_ _!_

"Don't give up, Faram Dite!"

"You can't lose!"

Faint exclamations were heard. At first, it came from one person, and then two, and counting. Becoming more insistent as they were echoing against the stadium walls.

"You guys will win!"

"You are the strongest team in the galaxy! Faram Dite of Faram Obius!"

"Beat them!"

"Do not give up!"

As the exclamations turned into cheers of encouragement, the spectators stood up. At the very least, their feet might be able to become supporting pillars for Faram Dite, against the enemy desiring to seize their homeland.

Called out by those voices, Faram Dite players, one by one, raised their heads. Aside from Hilary, who naturally wasn't that easy to be carried away. She snorted. The cheers were not powerful enough to bring her strength back.

"Easy for you to talk. But do you dare to come down here and face those Ixal monsters?"

As if responding to Hilary's challenge, a group of people - to be exact, a group of children - jumped down from the audience tribune, and immediately went to Faram Dite bench.

"Let us help too!"

"We don't want Faram Obius to be seized by those people!"

Tsurugi was fazed. The faces in front of him were not foreign faces. "You guys are ..."

"Tsurugi, you know them?" Seren asked.

Half-conscious, Tsurugi nodded. _They are ..., t_ _here's no mistake_ _._ They were the homeless children, whom he met while investigating Faram's capital city some times ago. That was the time when Tsurugi realized that Faram Obius was not as bright as he saw through the window of Lalaya’s palace.

The children consisted two boys and two girls. In terms of numbers, it was enough to cover the current shortage of Faram Dite players.

"But...are you not a Faramian like us? Why are you competing for our planet?" A sharp-nosed boy — almost matching Pinocchio — asked Tsurugi. The question came out innocently, without any suspicious tone. To a degree, Tsurugi was relieved.

"That's because he will get married to - Ouch!" Neol yelped. The tip of Tsurugi's shoe apparently landed on her toe.

"I want to save - not just your planet - but also the entire universe." Tsurugi turned his gaze for a moment at Ozrock. "For that, he ... must be defeated."

Seren changed subject. "Do you really play soccer, kids?"

Those doubts were answered with nods of enthusiasm.

"We're good! Look!" Another boy — with long horns, but only the size of Rodan's body — showed the ball he was carrying. He put down the ball in his hand. Then showing off his ability to volley. Quite a strong kick, and almost hit the spectators. If only Xeno the defender did not readily jump and block the ball with his broad chest.

"But his shots never got past me," a tall, thin girl with blue hair braided in a ponytail style, said proudly. "I'll be your goalkeeper!"

Other children began to mention their respective expertise. Faram Dite had no choice. Time was running on, while the score was still 3-5. Without having time to argue, the children were allowed to appear as substitutes.

"Tsurugi, Salfer and Gandales." Coach Kuroiwa called, right before the three returned to the field. "I want you to do something."

.

.

.

"Gandales," Tsurugi called his two-top partner softly, while waiting for kick-off whistle. "You'd better not use **_Soul_**. I don't know whether Ozrock's Berserk Ray influence still remains or not. But you should ..."

"Yeah, I know," interrupted Gandales. "I won't use it. Rather than that, I'm more interested in trying what the coach ordered us earlier. You too, right?"

Tsurugi agreed with a smile.

The children were quite helpful. They were good at escaping from opponent's guard. Their passes were neat and accurate. Two boys who became midfielders, proved to be able to correspond with Tsurugi and the other strikers. While Ixal Fleet did not do much movement. They were so confident that they would win.

After successfully receiving the ball from Neol, Tsurugi gave signal to Gandales to charge into the front line, in advance of him.

Tsurugi's way was blocked by Ozrock, who appeared out of blue. The Ixal Fleet captain possibly had been stalking Tsurugi, waiting for him to get the ball.

But Tsurugi wasn't the type to just stop because of that. He knew, with the stamina he had now, he had no chance against with Ozrock.

Far to the right of the front, Salfer waved. Tsurugi prepared to pass.

 _A long pass,_ _huh?_ Ozrock smirked. _If I_ _can_ _took over the ball here ..._

One of Ozrock teammates also seemed to realize that. A defender was prepared to cut the ball, in case Ozrock failed to steal the ball from Tsurugi.

However, it wasn't Salfer whom Tsurugi was aiming for. But the substitute player — a girl with blazing orange eyes. The girl was free to move since none of Ixal Fleet players was marking her.

As planned, while waiting for the ball to reach its destination, Tsurugi joined Salfer and Gandales to make a formation.

Two midfielder of Ixal Fleet did not stay silent. They moved to attack the orange eyed-girl carrying the ball. But the girl had anticipated. Long before Ixal's two players confronted her, the ball had moved to Neol. A perfect one touch from the midfielder delivered the ball safely to Tsurugi.

The formation of three forwards was ready.

_**"** **KOUTEI** **PENGUIN** **..."**_

Salfer and Gandales received the ball.

 **_"2-_ ** **_GOU_ ** **_!"_ **

Escorted by penguins, the ball shot towards the goal. Ixal defenders efforts to block it were left in vain. Ixal Fleet goalkeeper did not expect to get attacked by three Faram forwards at once. Moreover, this was a combination that had never existed before.

The goalkeeper did not even get to call his **_Soul_** or **_Hissatsu_**.

The score was now 4-5. Faram managed to catch up a little.

The Shitennou couldn't help but be amazed.

"Awesome!"

"What was that?"

Their reaction was natural. Gandales and Salfer had never been shot together before. Gandales always clung to his brother, and never opened up opportunities to collaborate with other team members. Moreover, this collaboration was led by Tsurugi who originally was not their teammate.

_What could make them this unified in such short time?_

All this time, Faram Dite was famous for the individual skills of its players. The only form of teamwork that stood out was the combination of Baran Brothers. Other than that, they were accustomed to doing everything by relying on their own's abilities.

But this time, Tsurugi and Kuroiwa had succeeded in introducing teamwork to the wayward team. That was the power of Earth Eleven brought by these two people to Faram Dite.

"Never thought that Earthlings have this kind of power…" uttered Argo in amazement.

" ** _Koutei Penguin_** is a _hissatsu_ that puts a very heavy burden on its users," Coach Kuroiwa said, drawing the attention of the Shitennou. "By doing it with three people, they can share the burden."

Lalaya was not left behind the fanfare. She stood up and cheered in her royal box. "That was great, Tsurugi"

Salfer was very satisfied. As the only forward who was not a member of Shitennou, he had been often marginalized. This was the first time he had gotten an equal role with Shitennou.

"You little...,” Ozrock growled. “What a way to make me run out of patience!"

A dangerous aura rushed out from Ozrock's body. At that time, the kick off whistle had already blown. Tsurugi deducted that Ozrock was about to use **_Berserk Ray_** again.

"Gandales! Get out of the field quick!"

From the previous experience, Tsurugi figured that Berserk Ray only affected the **_Soul_** ** _s_** users on the field. Even Gandales understood that. Without any complaint, the younger Baran did as Tsurugi said.

But in fact, it wasn't **_Berserk Ray_** that was activated. An embodiment of **_Soul_** **_Power_** burst out, replacing Ozrock's human figure. **Ixaal**. Eight of his tentacles shook wildly, as if sowing darkness and despair around him.

Salfer stared in horror. Unconsciously stepping back away.

No time to feel afraid. Once he figured what Ozrock was about to do, Tsurugi ran to the rear line. It wasn’t that he didn't trust the blue-haired girl acting as substitute goalkeeper. At least, he might be able to reduce the power of the shot, before it reached the goal. Ozrock himself seemed to want to gather all his strength into this one shot, so he took a long time. When Ozrock was ready to fire, Tsurugi was already in the rear.

Ozrock shot straight towards the goal Faram Dite like a torrent of waterfalls. But before the attack reached Tsurugi, a line of other players preceded him.

"Everyone…!" Tsurugi's eyes widened at the presence of Neol, Seren, Radon, and Xeno building a living fence out of their bodies in order to withstand Ozrock's attack, replacing him.

"Tsurugi, there's no need for you to handle something like this!" Neol exclaimed, just as Ozrock's shot arrived at them.

"Hurry and go back to the frontline!!" Radon ordered, the defender who always hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Your job is to shoot this ball to the opponent's goal!"

"But…."

"It was you, wasn't it, who taught us that teamwork was the most important?" Seren reminded.

"Aren't you done here? Just go!" Xeno was to send his captain away, with a smile. "You can believe in us!"

Tsurugi, driving away his doubts, nodded and returned to the front.

Ozrock was vexed to see Faram Dite's captain escaped his attack. In fact, if he could choose, it was Tsurugi whom Ozrock wanted to demolish first.

 _These_ _four_ _... W_ _hat_ _a_ _n annoyance_ _!_

"YOU FOOLS!" Ozrock cursed. "PERISH!"

Along with that shout, Ozrock finally managed to ravage Faram’s living fences. And now he was continuing his journey towards the substitute keeper.

The blue-haired skinny girl firmly pressed both of her feet in front of the goal, trying hard to keep her knees from shaking. It was only a matter of time until Ozrock’s shot reached her.

 _Can I_ _really_ _…?_

"ASHUBINAAA!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

Her three friends at the front line took turns calling out her name. Sending her a big package of confidence.

The collision between the ball and the goalkeeper's gloves created a powerful shockwave. Even with her legs firmly planted, in the end, she was dragged backwards. But the girl did not want to back down. Every time she got slidded back one step, she always tried to go forward one step.

 _This g_ _oal_ _... and also our home_ _planet_ _... I will definitely protect b_ _oth_ _!_

After struggling for a long time, the shot managed to be overcome. Still, unfortunately, Ashubina failed to capture the ball perfectly in her hand. The ball came loose, and bounced wildly into the middle of the field. Ixal's players, without command, scrambled to catch the no-man's ball.

However, Salfer jumped higher than them, and succeeded in taking it first.

_I, too, can't lose to them!_

Salfer released a long-distance pass to keep the ball away from Faram’s area. One of the substitute received it. With an impressive agility, he and his friend exchanged short passes, avoiding Ixal’s midfielders. Their aim was Gandales, who had returned to the field.

"Gandales-san!"

"Got it!" Gandales dribble the ball briefly, before passing it to Tsurugi.

Ozrock, who had been waiting for that, blocked Tsurugi's path to the goal. One on one between the captains was inevitable.

"I'll destroy you first."

Hearing Ozrock's hissing vengeful voice, Tsurugi couldn't help but wonder. For some reason, the captain of Ixal Fleet acted as if he also held a grudge against Tsurugi - who was not even a Faramian - more than anyone on this planet.

"Don't push yourself. You've used up a lot of energy with that shot earlier." Tsurugi said, more like a sincere warning than just heating up his opponent.

Tsurugi's saying was coinciding with an image from his past. Igniting rage inside Ozrock's chest.

"YOU NO NEED TO BABYSIT ME!"

The explosion of fury once again transformed Ozrock's figure to **Ixaal**. The aura of the eight-legged **Soul** was so fierce, pressing Tsurugi so much that he was dragged backwards. Nevertheless, he was still able to keep the ball at his feet.

"Tsurugi! Get away from there!" Rodan shouted from sidelines bench. "It's too dangerous to face him alone."

Tsurugi agreed. But Ozrock didn't seem to want to let him go.

With one swift motion, one of the tentacles hit Tsurugi's body, removing him from the ball. At the same time, the other tentacles grabbed the ball and aimed it directly at Faram Dite's goal.

Neol, Seren, Radon, and Xeno were still lying on the ground after being knocked down by Ozrock's previous shot. They were too weak, even just to chase one more shot. They could only stare helplessly when Ozrock's shot was splitting the ground towards their goal.

Argo growled in exasperation at the scene. _Damn ...! What am I doing here?! I should be the one guarding our goal there!_

Nobody was able to catch that shot. _Except ..._

"Tsurugi!" Lalaya screamed, closing her mouth in horror.

Even those on bench did not believe what they saw. Tsurugi — or maybe, someone who looked like Tsurugi, because that figure had darker skin and smooth purple hair. But, no one commented on that. All they knew, he was rushing alone to face Ozrock’s **Ixaal**.

"You idiot! You can't!" Hilary shouted.

Not a single Ixal Fleet player had been watching over Tsurugi, since he was knocked down by Ixaal's tentacle. They were all busy boasting Ozrock who was to add one more point to Ixal.

At a that moment, Tsurugi could only think of one way.

_Okita-san... please, lend me strength ..._

To hell with **_Avatar_** and **_Mixi-max_** ban. What Tsurugi needed now, was Okita Souji's lightning speed to deliver his body to the front of Ozrock's shot. But he did not stop there. Facing the approaching ball, Tsurugi ran to receive the ball that was rushing like a cannonball.

Lalaya could not take it anymore. Dark skin and purple hair surely did not look like the ones Tsurugi had, but she knew for sure it was Tsurugi. Although she still didn't know what she could do there, she felt obliged to stop this deadly match.

The queen burst out of her VIP box without being able to be prevented by Minel.

"Your Highness!"

Some guards intercepting her way, she removed with one command.

"Move!"

Minel who followed later, gestured to his men to obey Lalaya.

When Lalaya was already downstair, there was no longer Tsurugi's figure in sight.

"Tsurugi ... where is he...?"

Instead of Tsurugi, there was one foreign creature of a wild being, having a tight tackling duel with Ozrock's **Ixaal**.

"Tsurugi ...?" Lalaya muttered softly

_Master Tsurugi ... has managed to master his **Soul Power**. _

That was the only conclusion that Minel could think of, in response to the scene in front of him.

Even Lalaya also recognized the beast as Tsurugi, although she did not see how the transformation process.

Slowly but surely, **Ixaal** started getting pushed back. The eight-tentacled creature was forced to revert back to his human form. Ozrock was thrown. Meanwhile, Tsurugi's beast continued to penetrate into Ixal Fleet area.

The commentator of the match, Ducksgun Babyu, called the name of the new **_Soul_** as **‘Ookami’**.

" **Ookami** ...?" Lalaya spelt it out, half-consciously.

The young queen was then perfectly awake, when ' **Ookami** ' managed to even the score 5-5. The cheering from the crowd revived, followed by the enthusiasm of Faram players who were still on their bench.

Tsurugi, reverting to his human form, stood panting in front of Ixal Fleet goal. In contrast to the refreshing glitter effect that usually appeared after a person returned from his _**Soul**_ form, Tsurugi's expression was foggy, as if being not sure of what he just did. But, he did found the ball ended up captured in the goal net, along with Phobos - the goalkeeper of Ixal Fleet.

"That was...?"

Gandales was the one who made him realize.

"Tsurugi!" Gandales without permission tackled him. Harshly, but also joyfully. "You did it! That was **_Soul_** , you know! **_SOUL_**! Your own **_soul_**!"

_Ugh, he acts a bit like Tenma ..._

Salfer approached, congratulating. "Your **_Soul_** may even be stronger than Rodan's **Doruuga,** Tsurugi!"

"What did you say?! That’s impossible!" Rodan exclaimed disapprovingly, dispersing the forward group.

Tsurugi saw Rodan had returned to the field. Followed by Argo, Hilary, Barga and Ryugel.

"Ryugel _-nii_!" Shocked and excited, Gandales ran to his brother. "Ryugel _-nii_ , are you okay?"

"Well ..." Ryugel tried to answer coldly. After nagging at his younger brother earlier, he wanted to keep a little distance.

"You can rest easy. It’s our turn now," Hilary said while helping Seren and Neol stand up. "You must have used up all your strength holding back Ozrock’s shot earlier."

Meanwhile, Bagra and Ryugel approached Radon and Xeno. They pat the backs of the two defenders as appreciation. Argo, the goalkeeper, even ruffled Ashubina's blue hair. His face that was usually inexpressive, spread a smile that implied pride.

It was hard not to play anymore, but Neol, Seren, Radon, and Xeno, as well as Ashubina, were well aware that they had reached their limit. They returned to the sidelines, while Hilary, Rodan, Ryugel, Barga and Argo acted as their replacements.

Shitennou’s recovery, together with Argo who was known as the guardian deity of Team Faram Dite, immediately returned the hopes of Faram Obius inhabitants. Only one point was needed, to be able to finally beat Ixal.

.

.

.

The involvement of Pegasus and others - unexpectedly – turned out to have an extraordinary effect. Data about these abilities was only owned by **Shindou** and **Tsurugi**. It was not processed in depth by both of them, because they did not expect Tenma and his friends to take advantage of those mythological creatures and historical figures they had in themselves.

The game's whistle ensured Earth Eleven's victory over their imposters.

 **Tsurugi** slowly stood up, amid Fake Eleven members who were still kneeling in defeat.

"You won," he said, flatly. "Congratulations."

Usually, at a time like this, the ceiling would scatter a packet of confetti. However, instead of confetti, it was a bunch of purple gas that suddenly spread out from four corners of the ceiling.

"W-what is this?" Sakura spontaneously closed her nose. "It stinks!"

"In an hour, this place will be filled with poison gas," **Tsurugi's** answer instantly turned confusion into panic. He pointed to the door on the back side of Fake Eleven goal. "Hurry up and get out. Before you die with us."

Shinsuke ran towards the door in question, proving that the door could indeed be opened. Earth Eleven flocked to follow him out. But Tenma did not necessarily leave.

"Then you must go with us too!"

"We can't," **Tsurugi,** or Manuuba, responded with a bitter grin. "Our shoes have been tampered with a drug that will be injected immediately after we lose. And now ... you can see for yourself ... the effect ... Just standing up ...is difficult ..."

As the drug effects were getting stronger, Manuuba folded his legs, crouched down resignedly on the ground.

"Hurry up and go," he said again to Tenma. "You want to save ... your Tsurugi, right? You can't die here."

Tenma did not answer. Instead, he slid his hands under Manuuba's knees and back, taking that Tsurugi-like figure into his arms.

"W-what are you doing!?" Manuuba tried to rebel. But his body was too weak for that.

"A place for fifty people, you said? Of course we have that on earth!" Tenma answered, while running after his already evacuated friends. "Even if you don't like the earth, you can use planet Mars, or whichever you'd like in our solar system! Anyway, don't let yourself belong to Ozrock to the end!"

Manuuba flinched. He wanted to say something, but was too tired to argue with Tenma.

"Captain! What are you doing ?!" Tetsukado was bewildered, seeing whom Tenma was carrying. "He’s an enemy!"

_Was Captain that obsessed with Tsurugi that he picked up the fake one too?_

"Tetsukado! Hurry and help Manuuba’s friends!" Tenma pleaded while putting down **Tsurugi** on ground. "They can't walk because of some kind of drug injection in their shoes!"

"Huuh? Aren’t they our enemies? Just leave them alone!" Matatagi replied, annoyed. _Just to what extent, the limits of this person's kindness ?!_

But Tenma had gone back inside. Trying to drag **'Ibuki'** who was the closest to the door.

"Captain, you go help the others!" Ibuki said, while taking over **Ibuki** from Tenma. "Hurry up! The exit is closing soon!"

Turned out it was not just Ibuki. The others also intervened, helping each of their imitations.

Matatagi whispered to his imposter, "You owe me one, you know!"

Princess Katora took **Sakura's** one arm, helping Sakura bring her out of the room. Meanwhile, Shinsuke and Aoi helped Manuuba's friend, the referee who had disguised himself as Ishigashi.

Just as everyone was evacuated, the exit closed. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Where are we going now?" Shindou asked, looking around. Their place was only lit by a dim light. There was no way out.

"There's no need ...," Manuuba answered. "This elevator ... will take you up."

"Oh, so this is an elevator?" Minaho later realized the floor under their feet was pushing them upward.

"Tsurugi's match ... should have been over too ..." Tenma murmured.

"I wonder who have won?"

Nobody could answer Shinsuke's question. But everyone knew, the answer would appear if they got out of here.

It was Potomuri who welcomed them once they reached the surface. The scientist was very delighted to see Princess Katora safe.

"I was panicked when I realized you were no longer on Ozrock’s spaceship," Potomuri said. His eyes filled with tears, but a relieved smile was clearly applied on his lips. "It turned out that you went to Tenma and the others, to warn them about Ozrock's plan, Princess?"

"Yes, I did," Katora answered. She also was relieved, the tension that had engulfed her was over. "I'm sure Tenma and his friends can do it."

Potomuri looked at Tenma gratefully.

"Thank you, Tenma-kun. Everyone."

"So, what about the **_life energy_**?" Katora asked again. "You managed to complete the machine, didn’t you?"

Potomuri's face changed. "Th ... that is ..."

Staring around, Tenma finally began to recognize where they were. One of the corridors of a stadium, which was directly connected to a soccer field.

And in the middle of that field, he caught a figure that he was very familiar with. The figure was not wearing Earth Eleven uniform. But he immediately knew who it was.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma called loudly, running to him.

"Wait, Tenma! It's dangerous!" Shindou warned. "Tsurugi is on our enemy's side! We don't know what he's up to!"

But Tenma ignored his senior. Especially when he saw Tsurugi responding to his call, by turning his head to him.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma called again. _I_ _knew it, Tsurugi hasn't changed at all. He still recognizes me!_

"Ten ... ma ..." Tsurugi's voice was barely audible. The reaction contrasted with his mixed feelings when he saw the owner of name he just mentioned. Joy and relief, merged with a little sadness.

The figure of Tenma who was running toward him from a distance, would be the last sight he saw.

For the first time since coming to Faram Obius, Tsurugi felt very blessed.

While musing that, Tsurugi smiled. Giving up his soul. Letting his body collapse, and go still.


	5. Revelation

**Revelation**

**.**

**.**

Grand Celesta Stadium. The grandest stadium in the entire galaxy had just finished holding a big match to determine the fate of the universe. The referee's whistle had ratified the result.

However, instead of boisterous disappointment for the loss of final match host planet―that had also been the champion favorites, it was a cold silence, creeping through the whole stadium.

Salfer looked around, face paled. Witnessing the bodies of his comrades―his team’s captain, goalkeeper and five mighty Shitennou―collapsed on the ground like corpses (or indeed corpses?). While he and three young substitutes, could only be stunned, speechless.

It was the same way as the audience, security officers, even the medical team. After proving the truth of Ozrock's words—that losing meant death, for the **_Soul_** users—no one dared to walk into the location. Bewilderment mixed with horrors, hold them back from taking any action.

But not for Seren, Neol, Radon, and Xeno. Those Faram players who were still on bench, responded quick. They thoughtlessly got up, rushing to their fallen teammates.

However, they soon were stunned, seeing Queen Lalaya's figure storming into the field, as if being possessed. Regardless of her highheels that make her difficult to run fast. Indifferent to her hair and the tip of her dress being trampled. The queen's steps fluttered, but were determined. Like a wounded lioness approaching her cub.

_Thud!!_

Without any groans nor complaints, Lalaya rose to continue her steps. This time, by crawling.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Unable to stand the sight, Minel held the queen's shoulder. Gently, forcing her to stop.

Lalaya turned, found Minel shaking his head.

"It's useless, Your Majesty. It is too late."

Those words immediately smashed Lalaya back into the past. When she was whining to Minel to save her disappearing father. Minel's answer at that time, was exactly the same.

_"It's useless, Your Majesty. It is too late."_

Back to the present, Lalaya stared ahead. Towards Tsurugi's body lying two steps away from her.

_Too late...?_

She was the queen. She was no longer a child like years ago. She wouldn’t whine, let alone cry. She would remain strong and majestic, just like before she met Tsurugi.

The medical team moved quickly as soon as they received Minel’s orders. Securing seven empty bodies without souls scattered on the field. After having a quick discussion, they decided to transfer the seven directly to a hospital, instead to the stadium clinic.

Tsurugi was brought last.

"I'm going too!" Lalaya stood up and spoke, pausing medical team's rush for a moment.

"But, Your Majesty...," Minel wanted to oppose, but when he met with Lalaya's green eyes, he found a dam of tears that was about to leak soon.

"... Understood ...," Minel replied solemnly. He then ordered his subordinates to prepare a special transport for Lalaya.

No one stopped the queen, who was about to leave the stadium without commenting about her team’s defeat. The atmosphere was too depressing to start a debate.

Except for one person.

"Wa-Wait!" A voice cried out. "Wait a minute!"

The entire stadium were distracted by the owner of that voice. Matsukaze Tenma, who panted as soon as he reached Lalaya.

"Tsurugi ... where is he being brought to? What happened to him?"

Tenma's eyes fixed on Lalaya. Clearly, the question was addressed to her. Even so, Lalaya herself, really didn't know what to say. She only knew, something bad happened. To Tsurugi, Argo, and also the four Shitennou.

"He…"

"He is dead, Matsukaze Tenma."

Tenma practically turned. A familiar voice, yet was toned differently this time. Very much triumphant, and ridiculing.

"What do you mean…?"

Ozrock did not immediately give an answer. He waited for the other Earth Eleven members, along with Katora and Potomuri, to arrive in the field, following Tenma.

"Isn’t that right? Young scientist from Planet Kiel, Mr. Potomuri?"

Attentions immediately turned to Potomuri.

"Potomuri ...?" Katora looked at him. She could not believe that Potomuri, who was now the sole person in this galaxy originating from the same planet as her, had betrayed her.

Potomuri sighed heavily. His eyes shut tightly, as if not wanting to acknowledge reality. But, this was the reality. Time could not be turned back. The machine that was born through his hand had swallowed victims. And that was not just one or two.

But seven.

In the next instant, the scientist leaned into the ground, face touching the grass. Right in front of Earth Elaven members, right next to Katora.

"I am sorry, Tenma-kun, Princess Katora, everyone ...," he said regretfully. "Ozrock has changed life energy acquirement system in **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon**. It no longer takes energy from the clash between two different wills, just like what Princess Katora proposed. But rather...," Heavily, Potomuri continued. "A person's soul ... as a whole."

The revelation stung all ears that heard it. Tenma, Shindou, and all of Earth Eleven gasped.

"That means ... Tsurugi-kun ..." Minaho hesitated.

Matatagi completed. "He was sacrificed for that black-hole-destroyer machine?"

Nobody criticized Matatagi's insensitivity to the situation. As everyone also interpreted Potomuri's words in the same understanding. Only they did not know how to express it.

"Sacrificed ...? Tsurugi ...?" Tenma's eyes turned hollow. He unconsciously looked around. And realized the figure he was looking for, had departed with the Shitennou, as well as the medical team that took them.

So did Lalaya. She had left everything to Minel. Lalaya could not bear to listen to Ozrock’s explanation. Right now, the only thing in the queen’s mind was to be by Tsurugi's side.

"Please forgive me, Princess," Potomuri said, this time addressed to Katora. "Ozrock has changed Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon system behind my supervision. I don't know how he did it. But I can vow to you, Princess, I did follow your orders to use the clash of Earth Eleven and Faram Dite's wills, instead of—“

"Don't be a hypocrite, Potomuri. Your **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** does need sacrifices to be useful, doesn’t it?" said Ozrock rhetorically. His expression still hadn't changed. A sly smile that ignited anger of anyone who saw it. "That’s why, this extraordinary invention was sealed, and considered to be forbidden on Planet Kiel. Well, at least until the planet faced the same fate as Faram Obius right now, and you had to reopen the forbidden box. Although in the end, it still failed. Or to be more precise, you couldn't bear to feed human souls, in order to operate the machine you'd created."

Still not any reaction from Katora. Potomuri did not want to wait. Therefore, despite his despair, he still tried to seek for Katora’s forgiveness.

"Princess, really ... I ..."

"Please don’t blame yourself, Potomuri. You have struggled enough."

Katora had known from the start, that **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** used 'living souls' as its fuel. It did not take long for the clever princess to figure that the phrase was translated to the death of those souls’ owners.

However, that did not mean there was no other way. Katora had always believed that. Even after Kiel collapsed and she became a captive prisoned on Ozrock’s spaceship.

Her belief was not in vain. After the destruction of her planet, she had learned many things. And found out that the living souls needed as sacrifices, could be replaced by 'strong zeal to survive'.

"Katora-san ...?" Aoi called, awakening Katora from her contemplation. The princess smiled blandly in response.

"But, only seven people will not be enough to complete **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon**. Ozrock, you too ... have failed, haven't you?" Katora said coldly.

Ozrock responded like it was nothing. "Indeed, Princess. Because, my original plan was to use **_Souls_** of Earth Eleven members in addition."

For the second time, Shindou and the others were dropped a bombshell. Did not count Tenma, though, who accepted Ozrock's statement as just a mild flick. Because his head was still full of Tsurugi.

"Unfortunately, you—Earthlings—defeated Fake Eleven. Had you lost, you would have suffered the same fate as Shitennou and ..." Ozrock's smirked expanded before continuing. "... **_that traitor_**."

Right after Ozrock said that, Manabe felt a gust of wind—like someone was dashing quickly by him. When he turned his head, a teammate who had been standing on his left, was no longer there.

Everything happened so fast. Next thing he knew, Ozrock was lying with half of his face on the ground, and the other half emphasizing bluish bruise.

"Master Ozrock!"

Ixal Fleet players surrounded their captain. "How dare you—!"

"The real traitor here is you! You trash!"

Responsible for the bruise and the shout, a figure was standing in front of Ozrock. Rapid breaths, followed by throbbing, wrinkled facial veins, were to represent his furious rage.

It immediately stopped Ixal Fleet to give a payback to what he had done to their captain.

Even Tenma's brain, which was being filled with Tsurugi, responded to the incident just now as extraordinary. Suddenly, his memory turned back.

"... _even if I have to use one hand, the culprit who kidnapped Tsurugi will be beaten to a pulp!"_

That vow ... had been fulfilled.

"Tetsukado!" Shindou exclaimed, pulling hard on the ex-boxer's shoulder. "This is not a place to pick a fight!"

Tetsukado slowly pulled his left fist that was still perched in the air. Eyes closed, while breathing out a sigh.

"Tetsukado," Tenma patted the burly defender's shoulder. "That's enough. Thank you."

The other Earth Eleven members looked at each other. _Why ‘thank you’?_

Tetsukado smiled faintly at Tenma, then retreated. But his face stiffened when he met eyes with Ozrock who had managed to stand up, wiping his cheek with back of his hand.

"Nice punch," unexpectedly, Ozrock praised. "The last time I got a wound like this, when I called Akurous, as the king of cannibal bitches, when I knew that the one who saved our spaceship was Faram Obius. Of course, he didn't hit me, who was still a boy. He just slapped me. But his big hand did leave mark."

"You deserve it," that statement blurted out from Kusaka. "You'd insulted people who saved you, after all."

"Saved, you said?" Ozrock responded sarcastically. "Indeed. He gave food, clothes and shelter to us— homeless children from Ixal. But before him, there were other people who had done the same to us. And those people ... desired the destruction of this planet. Hmm, do you understand what I mean?"

"You mean ... your biological parents?" guessed Minaho.

"Exactly. What he did was never better than our parents. On the contrary, he was no different from a farmer who raises and fattens up his cattles, until then he slaughters them for food. He was just a—"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!"

A thundering voice broke. Not from Earth Eleven members. But far behind Ozrock's back. A blue haired girl—whom the audience had known a while ago as the temporary substitute for the guardian deity of Faram Obius—was panting hard, like she was out of breath after screaming earlier.

Even her friends who stood beside her were also flinched, only being able to say the girl's name, quietly.

"Ashubina...?"

"King Akurous ... King Akurous wasn't that kind of person!"

"Oh?" Ozrock turned around. Even though he was surprised, his smirk didn't fade. "What do you even know, little girl?"

"You, who have not lost your relatives and home ... how could you understand our feelings," the statement came from Ishigashi, Earth Eleven’s former guide who always put on an expressionless face. Even right now, even though he just referred something called 'feelings'.

"Sorry, but you're wrong," a midget boy, one of Ashubina's friends, answered. "We did experience them. Losing parents, siblings, home... Not because of anyone. But our own people."

For a moment, the boy turned his gaze to Counselor Ruza Donolzen who watched the ruckus with a smile perched on her lips.

"No matter how much we want her to pay for her deeds, she still steps freely on this land."

"It's different! You'd never feel how painful it was, to let go of the hands of your parents who forced you into the spaceship, while you knew if they stayed out there, they would dissolve along with your devastating planet!"

This time it was Phobos, Ixal’s goalkeeper, to unravel his anger which had been buried for two hundred years.

"But once you got here, you got food, clothing and shelter from our king. Something that were very difficult for us to get, almost throughout our lives. Do you know how we felt after hearing your story?" The boy inhaled. "Jealousy."

At this point, there was silence. Three of Faram's other children also agreed with their midget friend, whose manner of speaking far exceeded his body size. The irony that there were people, not from their planet, earning a more decent livelihood than them, was indeed painful. But they knew, it was not Akurous' fault.

Also not Lalaya's fault either. _Maybe..._

A sniggle. It started quiet, before turned into a loud laughter. Donolzen stood proudly, though because of her old age, still stumbling as she left her seat.

"Very interesting. Who would have thought that someone would want King Akurous to come back to life. Unfortunately, you kids are unlucky. Living in the days of Puppet Queen Lalaya. Maybe you have hoped for that earthling resembling the previous king. But, look what happened to him! Just like the previous king, he became a sacrifice for my ambitions."

"Earthling ... who resembled the previous king ...?" Shindou murmured in surprise. "Is she talking about Tsurugi?"

Shindou was close enough to Tenma, that his murmuring was heard quite clearly. Tenma turned to Shindou, before turned back at Donolzen.

_Tsurugi resembled this planet’s previous king? Is that why he was brought here?_

Tenma was craving to ask, before Katora's soft but firm voice took over.

"Ozrock," she said. "Your plan to recreate Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon at the expense of Faram Dite players has failed. Therefore, can you return them? We will start again, using the real **life energy**. If done properly, no casualties will occur."

"Failed?" Ozrock laughed mockingly. "You are mistaken, Princess. This is just the beginning of my plan."

Ozrock's attention then turned to Tenma and company.

"Earth Eleven, **_you_** will be the next victim," Without waiting for the reaction of his interlocutors, Ozrock continued. "Tomorrow morning, in this stadium, you will fight us―Ixal Fleet. If you win, our souls will be sacrificed, and you can erase this black hole, along with our whole existences. How’s that? Not a bad offer, right?"

Tenma didn't respond right away. "If we win, will Tsurugi and the others return?"

"Of course." Ozrock answered without hesitation.

Contrastingly, it made Shindou doubt him even more. Ozrock had cheated them since the beginning of this tournament. Not just Ozrock. Coach Kuroiwa too. Sure, even though the enigmatic coach had been on their side—it was only until the semifinal match.

Remembering Coach Kuroiwa, Shindou's eyes immediately circled the stadium, looking for Faram Dite’s bench that had been emptied.

_He should be there._

But Shindou did not find anyone there.

.

.

.

"Are you serious to accept Ozrock challenge!? If you lose, you will all die!"

Minel's voice was loud. Loud enough for a voice issued in a hospital hallway. No problem actually, since the hall was part of the most remote hospital ward, used to preserve soulless bodies.

"We thank you for your consideration," Shindou answered politely, representing Earth Eleven. Previously, Minel had introduced himself to them as Queen Lalaya's aide. "But if we don't stop them, nobody else can."

"Isn't there still another way? Leave the rest to our Faram Dite team, to fight against Ozrock. They are not **_Soul_** users. That way, there would be no risk involved!"

"But, if you lose, **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** won't be completed. In what ways do you erase the approaching black hole?" Shindou replied, half-questioning, even though he himself knew the answer. "Faram Dite's defeat has caused all your spaceships used for evacuating to be exterminated to no trace. The only way left is to defeat Ozrock and take over **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** from him. This is also for the universe."

Minel was left speechless.

"Turns out ... you all... are no different from Master Tsurugi," Minel's saying was more like a muttering to himself.

"Eh?"

Voices of shock at the mention of 'that name' still remained. Although Tenma right now, was not in the midst of his Earth Eleven peers. Together with Katora, the captain was behind the door not far from them. The door to the room that preserved Tsurugi, Argo, and the Shitennou’s soulless bodies.

Minel continued, "Before the final match begins, I once asked him, why he was willing to do this task, to the point he was willing to betray his own planet. He said the same thing as you”

"Tsurugi ... say that?"

"Back then, I didn't understand what he meant. But now, I can only think, that Master Tsurugi might have known ... Faram Obius's situation would be like this."

Minel then recounted Tsurugi's conversation with Faram Dite members, which he eavesdropped just before the final match began.

"If it wasn't for Master Tsurugi, Faram Dite would have crumbled, even before facing Ozrock and his team," Minel concluded.

For a moment, no one spoke. All were lost in their own's thoughts. Including Shindou, Ibuki, and Tetsukado. Those who basically couldn't understand Tsurugi's betrayal, were musing for answers.

_Tsurugi ... what exactly were you thinking ...?_

"I had warned you, right? But you instead made such stupid decision."

Eleven heads of Earth Eleven players flinched. Also Minel. Naturally. Since they were just now thinking of someone, the relevant’s voice suddenly rang out.

"Master Tsurugi ...?" called Minel doubtfully.

But when they look at him more carefully, eleven other figures walked in, following the figure of the voice's owner.

"Fake eleven, huh..." Ibuki snorted. A little relieved, but mostly disappointed. A moment ago, he forgot that these people were still around. At Tenma's request, they were taken to the same hospital as Tsurugi and the Shitennou, to receive treatment after their feet had been pricked by those shoes planted with drugs.

"They are imposters," Shindou explained the situation briefly to Minel. "They had sabotated us before. But apparently they would not do anything for a while. Please rest assured."

"I see," Matatagi concluded. "No wonder, you guys didn't copy us to the point where you could master **_Souls_**. Because, if you’d done that, you would have automatically suffer the same fate as Faram Dite if you lose. What a bunch of cowards."

"You fool!" reproached **Matatagi**. "Even if we didn’t master **_Soul_ _Power_** , we would also still be locked up dead there. But, we would rather die in vain because of poison gas than die and become sacrifices to satisfy Ozrock's ambitions."

Seeing the possibility of a fight, Shindou hurriedly mediated.

"This is not the time to start a new problem!" Shindou said, especially to Matatagi. Turning to **Matatagi** , Shindou continued. "I don't know what you are planning to do next. But I hope that you won't hinder us anymore."

 **Matatagi** shrugged his shoulders without objection. "No problem. After all, our business is done. Besides, if you really don't want interference, you should just let us die in underground then."

Tetsukado retorted, "We don't help you either because we want to, you know!"

 **Tsurugi** looked around, and did not find Tenma.

"Your captain ... must be at Tsurugi's place, huh?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" accused Matatagi, half teasing.

 **Tsurugi** sighed, looking away, "Give me a break…."

"Then what?"

"I just want to collect your captain's promise. He said the earth was willing to accommodate us, right?"

.

.

.

Lalaya had asked, half forced, so that no one accompanied her into the mortuary. Like it or not, the guards retreated, leaving her alone without being disturbed.

Therefore, when she heard the signs of someone's arrival, Lalaya immediately turned around.

"Wh-Who’s there?!" Lalaya asked, unintentionally loud, to disguise tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Please excuse us," Tenma spoke, in a quietest voice possible. Hoping Lalaya would also lower her voice. Even though no one might hear, they must respect the bodies that were with them in this room. "In the end, I really want to meet Tsurugi."

Lalaya stared, "You are ... the one from Earth Eleven ...?"

Katora followed silently behind Tenma.

"I apologize for causing all this to happen," Katora said, gently. Even though she felt Lalaya might not understand what she just said.

In the room filled with rows of beds in tubes, the three were silent.

"So, can I ... see Tsurugi?" Tenma repeated again, breaking the silence.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by you caused all this happen?" Lalaya's voice was alert, directed at Katora. In spite of Katora’s ‘good person’ vibe, she was still a stranger who claimed to be the cause of the sudden death of six of her people and somebody else... whom she treasured very much. Lalaya didn't want to be fooled anymore.

"The story is quite long," Katora said diplomatically. "But I shall not tell it all here. So may we ... come out and talk...?"

Lalaya looked down for a moment before raising her head and asking back, "If indeed you are the cause, can this conversation bring them all back?"

"I don't know," Katora answered honestly. "But there are things that you really should know as the queen of this planet."

"…Queen…?" Lalaya repeated hollowly, as her fingers touched the glass dome separating Tsurugi's body from free air. Tsurugi who continued to believe in this useless queen until the end.

Lalaya was determined to do anything so that Tsurugi and the others could return. Whatever it would be.

Not as their queen. But rather as ...

_What is it? Friend, maybe ...?_

_But ...,_ did she deserve to be called their friend ...? Beyond names and reputation of their victories so far, Lalaya did not know anything about Argo and the Shitennou. Never mind them. Lalaya even felt unworthy to be Tsurugi's friend — even though she had claimed the boy as her future husband.

All this time, Lalaya had only told Tsurugi her problems. Without ever letting Tsurugi talk about himself.

How his feeling, what he liked, what he hated, how his life so far, how his family, his friends. What’d make him happy ..., what’d make him sad ...

Lalaya didn't know anything at all.

Even if there were, it was only the uncomfortable hunches she had felt since the match began, which turned out to refer to this event. Tsurugi had departed, leaving unresolved question, why he was willing to oppose his own home, for the planet that was not even his native land. _Is it for me ... or ..._

"What would you say, Queen Lalaya?" Katora pulled Lalaya back to reality.

Not immediately answering, Lalaya turned to Tenma.

"Are you ... Tsurugi's friend?"

To that simple question, Tenma was stunned for a moment. Before finally nodding while smiling.

"Yes. He is my friend. My most valuable friend."

Tenma's soft answer tore the queen. Just by looking at Tenma when saying that, Lalaya realized how strong the bond formed between the two.

 _I am... nothing, compared to this person_ ...

"Then ..." Lalaya looked down. She could not oppose Tenma's eyes. "Can you watch over Tsurugi here ...? I will be out ..."

.

.

.

"Queen Lalaya!" Minel welcomed when he saw the queen coming out, accompanied by Katora. "Are you all right?"

"Yes ..."

Lalaya circulated her eyes, realizing the increasing number of figures waiting in front of the mortuary.

_Ah, these are ... Tsurugi's friends._

But the queen expression immediately changed, when meeting someone's eyes.

"You...?"

 **Tsurugi** raised an eyebrow.

"He is an imposter," Katora explained in a whisper to Lalaya.

"Imposter…?"

Katora nodded. "We will also explain this to you later, Your Highness," she continued.

The signal made by the princess' eyes made Manuuba fail to open his mouth.

Lalaya, though clearly looking very curious, tried to quell her curiosity.

"Minel," she then called. "Can you ask Faram Dite to lend me their meeting room? If it's from here, it's too far to go back to the palace."

Minel, without asking many questions, nodded his head and resigned.

"If possible, both Earth Eleven and Fake Eleven ladies and gentlemen too," Katora added. "We have something important to discuss."

"Discuss...?" asked Sakura. She did not like the word. It would only make her head dizzy.

Katora nodded. "I, and also Queen Lalaya, must tell everything we know to you."

Hearing herself called so by Katora, Lalaya quickly turned her head.

"Me too?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalaya and Katora were out. Now it was just Tenma being all alone with the soulless bodies.

Tenma took slow steps. Heading towards Tsurugi's bedside, whose occupant remained still despite the arrival of someone whom he should have really wanted to meet at this time.

"Tsurugi ...," Tenma called. Trying to sound as normal as possible, even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. "'It's been a long time' ..., is something we should say right now, huh?”

A bitter chuckle.

“I ... all this time I've been with your imposter, so I didn't feel anything wrong, until the imposter revealed his identity. How stupid was I, huh? Tsurugi, you can be angry with me, really. To your heart's content. I'm ready."

At this point, Tenma paused for a moment, imagining Tsurugi was sulking at him. Facing his back towards him, not answering.

"When I was discouraged because you disappeared, Aoi once said, I was the captain. I must not be carried away by personal feelings. I must be the one who led the others."

Accompanying each of Tenma's words, the faint sounds of complicated machines of Faram Obius's technology that kept the bodies of Tsurugi and the others intact.

"I don't know, which is more painful. Knowing that you were no longer with us, or knowing you had turned your back to us, taking sides with our opponent. Although I'm sure, you must have your own reasons for that. But still, I finally understood. Whatever the reason, not being with you is the most painful thing for me."

_Therefore, if there is still a chance ..._

Tenma took a breath before continuing.

"I want you to be the ace striker of my team. Now and forever."

.

.

.

" _Is that a marriage proposal?"_

" _You fool! What's the use of a proposal if the person concerned doesn't hear it?_

" _Ah, I also always declare my love for Princess Katora, even during my exile. Even though it was impossible for her to hear me."_

" _You_ _two timer! I thought you were already with Potomuri."_

" _Ah, about Potomuri, it's a different case. I respect him as a fellow soldier. But take it easy. If it’s about you, Your Highness, I consider you to be higher than that, really!"_

" _See? You really are a two timer! Watch out if you seduce me again! I'm older than you, you know! And already have a child!"_

" _More importantly, King Akurous, we came here not to have a fight, did we not?"_

" _Well, you're right, Sarjes. We came here to help him."_

The two inaudible voice owners slowly appeared behind Tenma. As a result of being too focused on Tsurugi, Tenma was unaware of their appearance.

Until Sarjes called him.

"Psst, Tenma!"

The one who was called spontaneously turned around and almost took off his heart when he realized there were living people(?)―moreover, two―besides himself, in a room that should only be inhabited by the dead bodies.

"Sa-Sarjes!?" Tenma was shocked. "How did you come in...? Ah, more importantly, where have you been?! Pixie suddenly disappeared since Katora came to us at Galaxy Nauts—"

"My bad, my bad!" Sarjes scratched the back of his head, a sign of regret, even though his face laughed. "There are various things that I have to take care of. Including helping Potomuri complete his strange machine—"

"Not a strange machine. It’s **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** ," corrected another figure who accompanied Sarjes. "Try to remember the name a little!"

"Yes, yes! That is the name," Sarjes confirmed, turning his face with an innocent look at the figure beside him. "It's okay, right? I just forgot for a moment!"

"Who is this?" asked Tenma, staring at an unfamiliar, yet familiar figure, beside Sarjes.

"Oh, his name is Akurous. He is—“

"I am Akurous. The former king of Faram Obius, father of Lalaya," his strict expression momentarily softened when he mentioned his daughter's name. "You must have meet that daughter of mine before, right?"

 _The former king?!_ Tenma held his breath, shocked. Especially after hearing the rumor about how Tsurugi resembled him. And Tenma had to admit that was true. Dark wavy hair, thin lips that bent down, and the most similar part: a pair of golden eyes that shone sharply. Not just the face, the aura they emitted was exactly the same.

"But you still look very young ...?"

"Ah, you said the same thing as that boy when he first met me," Akurous's eyes pointed at Tsurugi's sleeping figure. "Do I really look that young?"

"It's better this way! I prefer you being young," Sarjes said, still with a earnest face.

"I told you not to seduce me!"

" _Seduce…?_ " Tenma blinked in confusion at the two men, different of origin and social status, in front of him. Later, Tenma realized, the gloomy gray wall that should be behind their bodies, could be seen by him faintly.

_They ...are ghosts?_

Akurous, as reported, was indeed dead. So it shouldn't be weird anymore. Then, _maybe Sarjes too, he actually already ...?_

Akurous cleared his throat. "So, you are Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi's friend?"

"Yes," Tenma nodded, surprised. "How did you...?"

"I told him," interrupted Sarjes without being asked. "Also everything about Earth Eleven. Anyway, everything I know, he also knows."

Tenma looked at Sarjes, then back at Akurous. Although Sarjes claimed that he was the one who told everything, Akurous spoke like he had met Tsurugi in person.

Tenma then ventured to confirm that.

Akurous's answer surprised Tenma.

"More than meet, I have always been with him since he was brought to this planet. I was the one who told him to leave Earth Eleven and join Faram Obius."

Tenma was shocked. _So ..., Tsurugi betrayed Earth Eleven because someone ordered him? And again, by this person ...?_

"B ... but, why ...? For what ...?"

Akurous raised his eyebrow, as if it was unnatural for Tenma to be surprised by that. He turned to Sarjes, "Hey, you didn't explain the situation properly to him, did you!?"

Sarjes only scratches his head, grinning innocently.

"Sorry, all I said to him was… Earth Eleven must win. I didn't catch exactly the complicated stuff that Potomuri said. After all, when I was explaining, I suddenly returned to being Pixie."

" _Pixie_?" Akurous looked at Sarjes for a moment, but soon he understood what he meant. "Oh, you mean, the name Earth Eleven kids use to call our little form?"

" _Our ..._ ?" Tenma was surprised.

Akurous returned to Tenma and nodded. "I too, when first met Tsurugi, not in this form. I was in 'pixie' form _,_ like when Sarjes came to you."

Tenma opened his mouth wanting to ask again, but Akurous did not seem to let him.

"After death, my soul and Sarjes should be placed in **_Lost Galaxy_** —a gathering place for _**Souls**_ who have lost their vessels. But somehow, our souls still remain in the living world, and moreover, we end up able to take a new form."

"That new form ..., do you mean _'_ Pixie _'_?" Tenma asked.

"Right. Even though that form is easier to manifest and doesn't consume a lot of energy, in the end, we can't properly talk to you, can we? Meanwhile, maintaining our original form to be seen by those of you who are still alive, can only be done in a short time because it requires far more energy. "

"That's why," added Sarjes. "Because we don't have much time, listen carefully and don't ask questions!"

Right after saying that, the figure of Sarjes's dashing blond curly man, was suddenly engulfed in light. It was replaced by the figure of a tiny yellow Pixie sitting on the floor.

"Pii ... ku...," the little creature sounded irritated.

"See?" pointed out Akurous. "I will disappear soon, although compared to Sarjes, my **_Soul_** has more stamina. Moreover, my young figure consumes less energy. Therefore, I can last longer than him."

Tenma picked up Sarjes's pixie and put him on his shoulder.

"Then, what do you want to convey to me?"

Akurous exhaled heavily, then folded his arms in front of his chest. "I will say it frankly. The team of yours now, will not win against Ozrock now."

Tenma was silent. He was not surprised. Although he didn't know the details, the fact that Faram Obius' strongest team was destroyed in their hands was enough to prove Ixal's strength.

"I trained Ozrock myself. I know exactly what he is capable of. That is not an ability that can be achieved only with hard training." Akurous looked straight at Tenma. "Hatred. That's the biggest source of Ozrock’s power."

"But," Tenma objected. "Everything that happened on Ozrock’s home planet is actually not your fault right? That's ..."

"It is often said, children inherit the mistakes of their parents," Akurous looked away. "Lalaya inherited my mistakes, as I could not erase those children's hatred."

"But…"

Akurous raised his hand to silence Tenma, "Never mind. There is no point in discussing what has passed. The most important thing now, is whether you can match ..., _no,_ whether you can go beyond Ixal Fleet's unlimited power, or not."

Putting aside his dissatisfaction, Tenma realized that Akurous was right. He nodded, waiting for the king's next instruction.

"If Tsurugi is still around, maybe you still have hope. His **_Soul_** was able to keep up with Ozrock’s."

"Really…?" Tenma was pensive, unconsciously turned his head to Tsurugi's still body. "But if that's the case, why did Faram Dite still lose ...?"

"I told you, right? Ozrock and his friends have a great source of power that no one has. _**Berserk Ray**._ That is the incarnation of their grudge. With that **_hissatsu tactics_** they are capable to make the opponent's **_Souls_** on the field to go uncontrollable and commit advantageous actions for Ixal. "

That statement jerked Tenma. The incident during the underground match with Fake Eleven immediately came to him.

"Don't tell me ... what happened to Matatagi and the others at that time, also..."

"To defeat Ozrock, you must surpass him."

"But, I haven't even been able to awaken my own **_Soul_ **..."

"A friend of mine will train you. Besides, Sarjes will recover soon. He will also help."

"Sarjes ...?" Tenma was initially hesitant, but he decided to nod in understanding, at least for now. "Then, how about you ...?"

"I ..." Akurous was about to speak, but a strange sensation suddenly ambushed him.

Tenma also realized it. The young king's figure began to fade away.

"Wa-wait!" Tenma exclaimed in panic. "Don't disappear yet."

Akurous was no less upset. _Damn it! This isn't time to go back to being a midget! I still have a lot of things to do ...!_

Tenma reached out, but Akurous figure soon dissolved into pale light fragments, which instantly split apart and disappeared.

Quiet. Tenma waited for Akurous’ Pixie to take shape, like what happened to Sarjes. But nothing appeared.

_Thud!_

Tenma turned back and―although it was hard to believe―he was sure that the sound came from inside the tube where Tsurugi was lying.

Holding his breath, Tenma ventured to get closer.

A pair of sharp eyes lighting up at him.

**_"Hurry up! Get me out of here!"_ **

.

.

.

" _Berserk Ray_ ?" Shindou repeated, eyes widened in disbelief at Katora sitting before him. "Is that the real cause of Faram Dite’s loss ...?"

Earth Eleven who sat behind Shindou, were also bewildered at the explanation from the Kiel Princess. They did not watch the full match of Faram and Ixal. But according to Minel and Lalaya's account, the even score which had been achieved, turned into a nightmare when Ozrock succeeded in taking control of Tsurugi over his **_Soul_** , just in the final seconds of extra time. Seizing the opportunity that was originally created by Tsurugi for the sake of Faram Dite, to become Ixal's winning goal.

"Our opponents ... can do things like that?" Minaho muttered, more to himself.

"No, that's not all," interrupted Manabe. "Remember when we fought Fake Eleven? We also experienced it, right? When our **_Souls_** seemed to be taken over?"

"I see!" Tetsukado shouted loudly, rivaling the sound of his bump against table. "So that's what they did!?"

"They have troublesome techniques," Ibuki gritted his teeth.

"It's not troublesome!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's cheating!"

"But, Your Highness, if I may ask," Shindou raised his hand before he was allowed to stand. "Why did you want Tsurugi? Is it because he resembled the previous king of this planet?"

Shindou's question that came out frankly, momentarily created silence in the entire room. In unison, all looked at Queen Lalaya, waiting for her answer.

The queen took a short glance at Minel. Seeing how the man nodded, she opened her story.

" _Sekai ni kiki ga otozureshi toki, warera ga mirai wa nanatsu no hikari no saki ni aru, aoi hoshi no monotachi ni yudanerareru_ (When doom approaches this world, our future lies in the hands of a blue planet far away at the end of seven lights)[1]

"What I said earlier are the words of my father, the previous king of Faram Obius. Whereas the real Faram Obius’ legend only says, that there will be a blue planet at the end of seven lights, who is able to surpass Faram Obius."

"That blue planet ..." Minaho hesitated to continue, "... do you mean Earth ...?"

"Yes. Our counselors and advisers thought that it was a prophecy of Faram Obius being destroyed by outsiders. They even had suggested to issue an attack on your planet."

 _Faram wanted to attack Earth?_ Earth Eleven exchanged gaze of fear, but they decided to keep listening.

"Then...?"

It was Minel’s turn to continue. "King Akurous was against it. According to him, 'surpassing’ did not necessarily mean 'destroying'. It was precisely because they were able to surpass us, they would be able to do something we cannot do."

"The Blue Planet will be the savior of Faram Obius,” Lalaya uttered. “I always believe in those words of my father. And for that reason, I took Tsurugi from you."

"I see…." Shindou muttered softly. _So it's not just because he resembled the king ..._

Lalaya closed her story by bowing her head deeply.

"I am really, really sorry!"

Matatagi glanced at Minaho, exhaled in satisfaction. "Turns out, Mr. Holmes could be wrong too, huh?"

"Hm?" Minaho glanced behind. "What do you mean, Matatagi-kun?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you previously thought that Tsurugi was brought here to hinder us reaching the final round. But in fact?" Matatagi shrugged, sarcastic. "He was brought here just to be a guinea pig proving the king's tale."

"Oh," Minaho rounded his mouth. "Indeed, when viewed from the perspective of the previous king's version, my deduction is indeed off the mark. But, for those who believe in the original version of that legend, it's better to have only one person arrive here, than thirteen people, right? Because of that, they sent Shitennou to hinder us. When viewed from that perspective, my deduction is not entirely wrong. "

"Shitennou's sending to hinder Earth Eleven was Counselor Donolzen's order," Minel interrupted, not wanting his Queen to be further cornered and feel guilty. "It has nothing to do with Queen Lalaya!"

"Donolzen?" Shindou repeated, staring at Minel, asking for an explanation. "Who?"

Minel intended to answer, before Lalaya preceded.

"She is ... my former royal couseleor. She is now acting as Ixal Fleet’s coach."

Before Earth Eleven recovered from their surprised state, Seren, representing Faram Dite team, added.

"She is also our team’s coach, until the semifinal."

After the match, Seren and friends almost did not say anything. Witnessing their most formidable comrades snatched away by defeat, apparently enough to leave trauma on them.

"So, you guys too ..." Shindou did not continue his words.

"Yes, we are the same as you all. Victims of betrayal. But at least, Master Tsurugi betrayed Earth Eleven not for his own sake."

The 'at least' in Minel's words did not make the atmosphere better. Shinsuke bowed. Ibuki looked away. Tetsukado clenched his fist.

For a moment, Shindou mused to himself. _If Tsurugi did all this to save the universe, could it be that coach Kuroiwa too ...?_

Matatagi sighed seeing his friends' sentimental reaction.

"So now what?" Matatagi broke the silence that had been lingering. "Tsurugi, who was mistaken for the queen as the savior from the blue planet, has been brought down by Ozrock to no more than a cripple. That means we have no hope anymore, right?"

Katora shook her head at Matatagi's pessimistic remark.

"No. There is still hope. Earth Eleven, you are the ones refered to by the legend. You will save the universe and take it back from Ozrock's hands. Only you can do it. Therefore I beg you. Please. Please do not surrender."

Katora stood up and bowed, emphasizing her request. Seeing that, Lalaya did the same thing, followed by Minel.

Seeing their queen's action, Faram Dite's remaining members looked at each other, then nodded. At that moment, they had made a decision.

"When it comes to _Berserk Ray_. You don't need to worry," Seren added. "If things get worse, we are ready to be your substitutes."

The members behind Seren agreed. "This is also for Tsurugi and the others!"

There was a slight envy in Lalaya's gaze. _Even they could do something for Tsurugi's sake ... As for me ..._

Seeing the seriousness of Faram Dite in spite of their recent painful defeat, Shindou smiled and exhaled. It's hard to believe those words came from people who were supposed to be their final opponents.

"If it has turned out like this, we have no choice but to win, huh?" he said.

"Shindou-san was right."

Earth Eleven turned around. The recognizable voice came from the entrance behind their backs.

"Tenma?" Aoi exclaimed, surprised as well as happy.

"For the sake of the Earth, Faram and all. We must win," Tenma stepped aside, letting someone to appear from behind him. "Together with Tsurugi."

A tall figure wrapped in Earth Eleven’s blue and white uniform. Navy-blue hair piled arrogantly on his head. Contrasting the dangling ends, which formed a loose ponytail.

All pairs of eyelids in the room simultaneously widened in shock.

"Tsurugi?!"

Tetsukado, who first woke up from his exposure, exclaimed happily. He jumped up the table in front of him to reach his comrade in arms.

"Wait! Wait! You sure he’s the real one!?"

Like Matatagi, other Earth Eleven members also didn't believe their eyes at first.

Until they saw Tsurugi gripping Tetsukado's offered hand tightly, with his familiar smile that was not made up. Soon, all of Earth Eleven joined in welcoming their ace striker's return.

"Damn you, Tsurugi!" Ibuki scolded in a snap. He ruffled Tsurugi's hair — which, despite being tall, was still shorter than the former basketball ace, "Don't pretend to be dead again, you silly! I thought I had lost my training partner!"

Tsurugi frowned, seemed to be annoyed. Realizing that, Ibuki stopped his ruffling. Changing it to a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you really alright, Tsurugi?" Shindou asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tsurugi's answer slightly made Shindou raise his eyebrow. _Doesn’t Tsurugi always use polite speech when talking to me?_

"So ... how can you be...hm...alive again?"

"What are you talking about, Shindou!?" Ibuki chimed in. "Tsurugi is standing in good condition here. That means he never dies from the start! Right, Tsurugi?"

"Ibuki’s right!" remarked Tetsukado. "Ozrock just talked big. Tsurugi won't fall just because of a strange machine!"

Distancing herself from the circle of Earth Eleven surrounding Tsurugi, Lalaya stood still. She felt not deserve to approach, let alone to join among them. Among Tsurugi's friends.

"Guys, we’re out of here."

Lalaya spontaneously turned her head. That was Tsurugi's voice. But it did not come from the Tsurugi whom she was staring afar.

' **Tsurugi'** , or Manuuba moved to leave. Followed by his team.

Meanwhile, Earth Eleven were still blocking the doorway. For a moment, both parties looked at each other. Especially Tenma and **Tsurugi**.

"Don't forget," Manuuba opened a conversation, pointing his finger. "You still owe us your promise."

"Hey! Is that how you talk to your helpers!?"

Manuuba ignored Sakura's protest. With a gesture, he told Earth Eleven to move aside, as he and his entourage passed.

Not even five steps, one voice called his name. _His real name._

"Manuuba!" Tenma raised his palms in front of his mouth, exclaimed. "Wait for us! We are going home together!"

Manuuba only allowed half of his face to turn, before walking away.

"Fool ...," he hissed as he left.

.

.

.

That night, all members of Earth Eleven — without exception — slept soundly after various strategy meetings, also practicing all day.

Until midnight, when Tenma opened his eyes. Changing clothes and going out. He walked quietly to a room, two doors from his room’s right side.

As if already knew there would be a guest, the door into the room was open. Revealing the figure behind it.

Tenma greeted softly.

"So, where should we practice, Tsurugi, _I mean,_ King Akurous ...?"

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This line is officially said by Lalaya at the beginning of Galaxy second trailer. Nevertheless, the story behind the line and its legend are completely a made up by the author.


	6. Beginning of The End

**Beginning of the End**

.

.

Page after page of data displayed alternately on a large computer screen. Somebody was studying it with a satisfied grin. Ozrock.

He never expected, the seemingly whim action of sending Shitennou members into Earth Eleven’s earlier opponents, was to simultaneously investigate the complete data about the representative team of Planet Earth.

_This old hag ... turns out to be more useful than I thought._

"How’s that? Is that enough?"

Ozrock turned around to the elderly woman behind him. "This is better than I expected."

Donolzen smirked meaningfully. "As long as that damned planet is removed, Faram ... _no, this_ entire galaxy will be mine."

"Congratulations on you, Coach Donolzen." Ozrock hid his displeasure very well.

The agreement between them was, for Ozrock to complete his revenge with the help of Donolzen, while Donolzen realized her ambition to win Faram Obius throne. Two things that would soon come true, if Ixal Fleet succeeded in gathering enough sacrifices to complete **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon**. Namely **_Soul Powers_** of the Faram Dite players―which they got today―plus those of Earth Eleven.

"Speaking of that damned planet, is it okay, that gofer of yours, who disguised as an earthling...? What was his name ...?" Donolzen did not try to remember. "Although it's not clear whether he betrayed you or not, but he is now mingling with Earth Eleven ..."

"Manuuba, huh?" Ozrock thought for a moment. Actually, had everything gone according to plan, Manuuba and his people had died after losing to Earth Eleven. But Earth Eleven’s captain bothering to save them, had ruined everything.

"I already knew he had possibility of betraying me. He went to Earth Eleven before the final match to convince them to go home before I could use their **_Souls_** and complete that black hole destroyer machine. Luckily, the optimistic but idiot Princess Katora managed to hold Earth Eleven’s captain—who turned out to be as dumb as she was—to remain here. Earth Eleven’s defeat is the last piece we need for you, Lady Donolzen, to become the absolute ruler of this galaxy. Even if Earth Eleven gets a leak of data about us from Manuuba, knowing that will only add reasons for them to fall into despair. So, even betraying us, Manuuba is not a threat at all. "

Donolzen sneered. "Is that so? That’s a relief."

The automatic door shifted, Ishigashi Gorham stepped inside. Realizing that Donolzen was also there, the right hand man of Ozrock nodded his head transiently, before delivering a brief news to his superior.

A news that immediately choked both Ozrock and Donolzen’s breath.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke is still alive !?"

"He returned to Earth Eleven and declared himself to play on tomorrow's match," Ishigashi continued.

 _Impossible!_ Ozrock clenched his jaw hard. _What is this? How could a soul trapped inside Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon be released?_

Did Potomuri fool him? No, that scientist did not have the guts to do so.

 _Or, perhaps ..._ .

"Very difficult to kill. Just like His Majesty Akurous, the previous king ...," the hissing whisper from Donolzen strengthened Ozrock's suspicions.

"Akurous ... is he really dead?" Ozrock glared at Donolzen, demanding certainty.

"Of course! After realizing the incompetence of my men, I myself intervened to manipulate the fighter he was going to take to the enemy's lair. I even followed him without him knowing, just to make sure the fighter was destroyed in front of my own eyes."

"But you didn't see his body destroyed, did you?"

"He _is_ dead!" Donolzen insisted. "The robot I had infiltrated on his ship gave me a piece of his finger. Even if he were still alive, that would only be his ghost!"

"Ghosts ...," Ozrock repeated in a murmur. Remembering the story told by Manuuba in his report. "Potomuri Emnator is also ... actually dead. And he possessed the body of a certain earth girl who was in a coma in order to maintain his existence ..."

Realizing what Ozrock was implying, Donolzen gasped. "You mean ..."

"Huh ..." Ozrock's expression, that was full of anger and restlessness, gradually began to calm down. Squeezed lips turned into a smirk. Then a laughter echoed.

"Master Ozrock?" Ishigashi called out.

After his laughter subsided, the captain of Ixal Fleet threw his eyes across the window. "This is far more interesting than I thought, Tsurugi Kyousuke, ... _no,_ King Akurous ..." His gaze on the boundless universe spreading beyond him, was full of destructive lust. "If you really want to stop me that much, I will gladly accompany you."

After Ishigashi excused himself, Ozrock lifted his mad eyes to Donolzen.

"You are right, he is indeed difficult to kill. But this time, he will not escape. No matter how strong Earth Eleven be, they will only fall prey to our **_Berserk Ray._** "

Ozrock moved, preparing a pair of wine glasses and filling them with some maroon-colored drink.

"How about a toast, for this already guaranteed victory?"

Donolzen stared briefly at the glass offered to her, before chuckling hoarsely.

"For Faram."

"For Ixal."

"Cheers!"

.

.

.

Stealing a glance, before awkwardly looking ahead. A short sigh, before frantically shaking his head. Akurous didn't even need to turn his head to realize Tenma's suspicious behavior beside him.

"What's wrong? Is there something stuck on your friend's face?" Akurous was referring to Tsurugi’s body he was possessing.

"N-no!" Tenma replied nervously, while looking away.

Not Tsurugi, but that was clearly Tsurugi's voice. His figure was also Tsurugi—wearing Earth Eleven blue and white uniform. Even his strict, rather rough manner of speaking was almost no different. _But he is not Tsurugi ..._

"It's just ...," Tenma hesitated, "Should we just be frank with everyone, if you aren't ..., and Tsurugi is still ..."

"I don't want any unnecessary ruckus," Akurous answered without waiting for Tenma to find the right words to finish his sentence. "Ozrock and his people hold a grudge against me. If they find out, not just his soul, even your friend's body that I'm using right now may fall in danger. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Tenma gulped, before nodding in agreement.

 _Besides...,_ Akurous mused. If Lalaya knew that her father still existed, then discovered the fact that he was leaving soon—because as a dead person, he was not supposed to be here—it would only add new wounds to the young queen.

As almost all the residents were sound asleep, the hallway of Galaxy Nauts felt empty. Only a pair of captain and ace striker crossed. Therefore, the two did not expect to meet another figure of ace striker.

"Ah, Manuuba ...," Tenma greeted. "You have not slept?"

Manuuba, wearing an Earth Eleven jacket that was left unzipped, responded coldly.

"Haven’t you figured this out?" Manuuba hissed. "If you lose the match tomorrow, you will die! Even if that machine of Kiel’s scientist works and saves Faram—which also means saving your Earth—you will die too! Just like the man beside you!"

Manuuba said all in a quiet voice. But all the distress, exasperation, and resentment he felt towards Tenma, was clearly written on the face that copied Tsurugi's appearance. Tenma himself was stunned, his smile receding when he realized Manuuba’s expression.

"Why not just surrender from the start!? If you leave now, return to Earth and live in peace, Ozrock can still find someone else to replace you as the sacrifices. Whether it's the people of Sazanaara, Gurdon, Ratoniic, Sandorius ... anyone! With his current powers, Ozrock can do anything! And you should too! Faram Dite could no longer stand on the field. By that logic, even though no one says it, your team are clearly the winner of this tournament! You have the right to determine your future! Don’t keep acting for Ozrock's favor!"

Tenma seemed to want to say something, but Manuuba was not finished.

"Let me tell you one thing. Defeating Ixal doesn't even mean that everything will end well! Sure, Ozrock says that if he loses, he is willing to restore the **S _ouls_** of Faram Dite players. And he and all members of Ixal Fleet will replace them," Manuuba turned to Akurous, pointed at him. "You, who once raised those Ixal's children, answer me! How many people on that team that have **_Souls_ **strong enough to complete **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon**?"

Manuuba's sudden question clearly proved that he knew the identity of 'Tsurugi' in front of him. Akurous, though slightly astonished at this fact, only answered flatly.

"Five ... _no,_ maybe six ... Ozrock, now, is almost the same as two people."

Manuuba turned back to Tenma. "Did you hear that, Captain? **_Six._** Never mind six. Do you remember what Princess Katora said about ' **seven people** '?" Manuuba did not give Tenma time to remember and answer. "The amount that won't be enough to complete Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon."

Silence for a while. Since there was no verbal reaction from Tenma nor Akurous, Manuuba continued.

"Ozrock and his people are not stupid. He’s planned everything very carefully. He also has calculated if Ixal Fleet was defeated, he could still take his revenge on Faram Obius," Manuuba closed his eyes. Inhaling slowly. "How is that? After knowing this fact, will you still fight Ixal?"

This time, Manuuba gave a long break. Together with Akurous—who also seemed not interested in debating Manuuba's conclusion—they waited for Tenma's answer.

"Manuuba," for the first time in minutes, Tenma spoke. "Precisely because we are the winner of this tournament, we have to do it. After all, who said Potomuri’s machine wouldn't work? Isn't there still another way that Katora mentioned? I myself don't want anyone to be sacrificed, even if it's Ozrock and his friends. As long as it’s still possible to influence Ozrock to gather _life energy_ with Earth Eleven, Faram Obius and the universe can definitely be saved! "

"You think Ozrock will listen ...!?" Manuuba's words were cut as Tenma approached him. Earth Eleven captain's hand patted his shoulder.

"Manuuba," Tenma said with a smile. "We will win. And I will tell Ozrock when they loses later, that Ixal Fleet do not need to be sacrificed. They only have to compete with Earth Eleven once more, so that Katora and Potomuri can realize the ideal Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon, according to their expectations."

Manuuba's patience broke. But at the same time, he gave up. Roughly, he pushed Tenma's hand away.

"Suit yourself!"

Manuuba turned around. Leaving the stunned Tenma, and Akurous who still hadn't said anything.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tenma murmured, half asking himself. "I just want to return to Earth safely with my Earth Eleven friends. Whether it's Faram or Ixal, I don't want anyone to be sacrificed for our survival."

Akurous walked towards Tenma, standing beside him.

"I understand. I had also once wished for the same thing as you. As soon as I was crowned king, I stopped the war and freed all Faramian colonized planets. At that time, I thought that was the best thing to do to reach peace. I opined, Faram could still emerge as a planet genuinely respected by others without colonizing them. But in the end, they responded to our peaceful act as if we were a sleeping beast, preying on them at any time. Some planets that felt strong enough, finally united to attack us."

"Did it.. that finally cause your death?" Tenma asked cautiously.

Akurous silenced, did not say yes, nor did he deny.

"Well, it's not the time to discuss that. You forgot why we came here?" Akurous pointed at the door of Earth Eleven's simulation training facility, the Black Room.

Tenma realized and nodded. Of course. He came here to practice mastering the special power that allowed him to take part in this tournament. **_Soul_.** After Tsurugi had succeeded in mastering his **Ookami** in the previous Faram vs Ixal match, he was the only chosen member of Earth Eleven who had not mastered it.

Without wasting time, Tenma pressed down on the lock panel, opening the door in front of him.

.

.

.

Just one step out of his room, Bitway Ozrock was surprised by the arrival of an uninvited visitor.

Moreover, the visitor turned out to be someone he was about to kill once.

Laughing amidst his amazement, Ozrock greeted, "I never thought, you still want to come here again. No one in their right mind would dare go to someone who ever wanted to kill them. Has mingling too long among Earth Eleven driven you crazy?"

 _Crazy?_ Yeah, maybe that word did best describe Manuuba's current situation. The irrational optimism of Earth Eleven captain had forced him to take this crazy bet.

"Ozrock," Manuuba tried to hide the hesitation that could arise in his voice. "Stop this already. Just cancel the match with Earth Eleven. Let me and my people replace them. We are..."

"Replace?" Ozrock laughed condescendingly. "Who do you think you are? You are just imitations. Copies, clones, or whatever they are called. I'm not interested in counterfeit imitations. **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon** needs the real **_Soul_** powers. After all, you've got the money I promised. So what else? Get lost and find your own planet before I change my mind. "

Without looking back at Manuuba, Ozrock walked away.

Manuuba pressed his jaws together, choosing to speak in his heart. _Even if we find a place someday, if you conquer Faram, you will have a chance to control us too. I'd rather die than be your slave forever._

"Ah," Ozrock stopped. "If you really want to help us for last time, you can clean up the garbage inside. I don't need it anymore."

Manuba initially did not understand what he meant. Until he stepped into the room where Ozrock came out earlier, and found an elderly figure lying in the dimness. That wrinkled lips let out red liquid.

.

.

.

Faram Obius welcomed the next morning gloomily. There was no noticeable stretch of activity. All languished in silence, waiting for a definite decision of their destiny after escaping from black hole crisis. Would they become a colony planet under Ozrock’s mercy? Or could those Earth representatives create a miraculous opportunity for Faram? If considering the results of the previous match—between Faram Dite and Ixal, surely more people were pessimistic and inclined to the first possibility.

Ixal Fleet's feud against Earth Eleven this morning would determine everything. But precisely on that very important morning, Tenma made a fatal mistake. Waking up late.

What had succeeded in forcing him to awake was Tsurugi's voice, loud and snapping.

Although he was not yelling at him.

"Lalaya, what are you doing?! Why did you come here?!"

Without having time to change his pajamas, Tenma rushed out of his room. Passing by his teammates, who also for the same reason, rushed to leave Galaxy Nauts train. The difference was, they had been ready in their Earth Eleven uniforms.

On the platform of that space station, they found rear figure of Tsurugi who was standing against the queen of Faram Obius. They could see his fists clasped, as well as the shaking of his shoulders. Seemingly to contain extreme anger.

The queen herself was rooted to where she stood. Fear and confusion over Tsurugi's unexpected reaction to her arrival.

"Tsurugi ... I just ..."

"You know it yourself, how worse the condition of this planet is now!? One step mistaken, Ozrock can kill you!"

"I ... I'm sorry ...," Lalaya looked down, not moving.

"Where's Minel?" Akurous asked after his voice was calmer. "How busy is he to leave you alone like this?"

As if answering Akurous's question, a marching troops approached. Accompanied by a relieved voice, "Queen Lalaya! Thank Goodness!"

Minel's explanation that elite troops were guarding the capital and the palace under his command, did not settle Akurous. After the communication system, as well as the central security control system, were taken over by Ixal, their efforts could be considered as mere leisure time. Akurous knew that.

Last night, after all the members were asleep, Akurous released his spirit from Tsurugi's body. An uncomfortable feeling drove him to Ozrock's spaceship, and found Donolzen's body lying rigid in one of the ship's cabins.

Despite all the woman's bad deeds, Akurous still respected her, as an advisor and also a mentor. Her tragic death did not make Akurous happy. Moreover, this incident reinforced the fact that Ozrock was never reluctant to get rid of everything that was blocking his ambitions.

"... gi. Master Tsurugi!" Minel's call interrupted Akurous's restless musing. "I will escort Her Majesty back to the palace. Once again, I apologize for my negligence in letting Her Majesty wander alone."

"Yes ...," Akurous answered hollowly. "I'll leave it to you, Minel."

Although seemingly reluctant, Lalaya left, followed by Minel and his troops.

Lalaya was indeed the queen, and Minel was the commander. But for a moment, from Earth Eleven's point of view, Tsurugi seemed to be more authorized than anyone there.

After the group of uninvited guests left, Tsurugi entered the train. Without words, ignoring his friends who had clearly witnessed the incident.

Seeing how even Tenma failed to greet Tsurugi, the other members did not even dare to comment, until Tsurugi had completely disappeared into his room

"Gosh, Tenma! You haven't changed your clothes yet?!" Shindou's yell made Tenma realize.

"Ahh! I completely forgot!!" Hurriedly, the captain returned into the train. Hunting down the sink, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Because of his rush, he almost did not realize Shinsuke was as busy as him. The boy also woke up late, apparently.

"Hurry up, Tenma!" Shinsuke jumped down from his footing, pulling the towel draped over the wall to wipe his face. "We’ll get left behind!"

"O-okay, just a moment!"

"Tenma!" Shindou looked through the bathroom door. "We leave first! You and Shinsuke will soon catch up!"

"I’ll make sure they won't be late."

Tsurugi suddenly appeared and offered himself. Shindou frowned, seemingly objecting.

"Is that okay? If three of you are late—"

"We will arrive on time," Tsurugi assured.

Not wanting to waste time arguing, Shindou was forced to agree to leave them. He approached the other Earth Eleven members who were engrossed in conversation about the incident just now. Tsurugi had scolded the number one individual in Faram Obius—for fear of her safety.

Minaho suspected that Tsurugi got Stockholm Syndrome—a psychological condition when a hostage develoved an emotional attachment to his captor. Matatagi considered it reasonable, seeing the status of his abductor as the number one person on the number one planet in the galaxy. Matatagi even admitted if he were in Tsurugi's shoes, he would also get the same syndrome. Sakura began to worry that Tsurugi would not want to go home, and make their captain sad. Tetsukado denied all presumptions because he was sure that Tsurugi was not that cheap.

Shindou's arrival stopped their debate session.

"Let's go!"

"What about Captain, Nishizono and Tsurugi?" asked Ibuki.

"They will catch up later," Shindou answered. "At least, we should have—"

"Earth Eleven."

One familiar voice was heard, following a big tall figure, with his white hair and beard due to age.

Shindou’s eyes widened.

.

.

.

"If Captain and the others don't show up, Aoi-san can be our eleventh player!"

At Sakura's conditional request―which had never even crossed her mind―Aoi was clearly shocked.

"Th-that is impossible, Sakura-san!" Aoi denied. "I'm just a manager, I've never really played soccer before. Besides, Tenma and the others must have arrived on time. I’m sure of it!"

"You can do it, Aoi-san! Even if you've never tried playing before, as long as you wear this ...," Sakura pulled out something glowing from under her Earth Eleven uniform. "You will definitely be able to catch up with us right away!"

Aoi looked at the purple crystal-like stone in Sakura's palm. The tip of the stone was hung by a thin chain around its owner's neck.

"Sakura-san ... is that stone safe?"

Responding to Aoi's doubts, Ibuki butted in. "Of course it's safe! With this stone, I feel I'm ready to face any kind of shot."

Aoi sighed, knowing that Ibuki's chest had the same shimmer as Sakura's. Also other Earth Eleven members.

Shindou was the only one not wearing the stone. The playmaker's sharp eyes wandered to detect Tenma and the others’ arrival. Although it was only from stories and rumors, he had a convincing idea of what and how the glowing purple stones that suddenly became his teammates’ idol.

The arrival of Tenma, together with Tsurugi and Shinsuke at Grand Celesta Stadium, was greeted by Shindou's hand waving, telling them to immediately approach.

"He's back," Shindou said quickly. So quick, that he forgot to mention the name. "Coach Kuroiwa is back."

"Coach!?" Shinsuke spontaneously looked right and left, looking for the figure mentioned.

"He left after showing off those purple stones to Ibuki and the others," Shindou said at Shinsuke's unspoken question.

"Purple stones?"

"You have also heard of it, right? Endou-san's story ten years ago ..., about the meteorite which is able to drastically increase the wearer's physical strength?"

Tenma and Shinsuke were shocked. Even Akurous, who actually just heard the story, widened his eyes.

"Those stones ... Aliea Meteorite ...?" hissed Tenma in disbelief. "But where did the coach get them? Didn’t all get destroyed when Endou-san and company defeated Genesis?"

"I have no idea, but you know where we are now, and where we have been around all this time. It's not strange that he might already know the origin of the meteorite, and even how to acquire it easily."

Shindou then recounted. Shortly after touching the stones, the gaze of Ibuki and the others changed. They, without exception, acknowledged something—like overflowing power— suddenly possessed their bodies, so much that they declared their capability to destroy anyone, including the demon Ixal who was now waiting for them on the opponent's bench.

"Have you tried to tell them the truth about Aliea Meteorite, Shindou-san?" Shinsuke asked.

Shindou shook his head, helpless. "It's no use. Their ears have been clogged by the charm of the stone. No one wants to take theirs off now."

It was now Tenma who shook head. "But ... we shouldn't use that kind of power. Soccer doesn't want—"

"I know," Shindou said in a snap. "But do you think they even consider soccer's feeling right now? Power is needed. Our opponents are a group of demons who have pushed even the strongest planet in the galaxy that far!"

"And if we lose, we will die," another voice suddenly butted in. Matatagi. Seemed that he approached without anyone realizing it. "Well, except for the captain and this little goalkeeper, though. As for you," Matatagi pressed the tip of his index finger to Tsurugi's chest. "Yesterday you might have survived, because you just mastered your Soul. But this time, you might not be let go again."

"What exactly do you want to say?" Akurous asked, distracting Matatagi so that Tsurugi did not continue to be the subject of conversation.

"Even though our death can erase the existence of black hole and save the Earth, I'm sure no one here would like to be the candle," Matatagi instead touched his chest, the place where Aliea Meteorite clung to his body. "I don't care where these things come from. To fight equally with them, we need these stones."

Meanwhile, Shindou's mind replayed a small dialogue between himself and Kuroiwa, just before the man decided to quit as Earth Eleven coach.

To become a god, whose name would be eternally etched in the history of the universe. As absurd as it sounded, that was his real purpose that he revealed regarding his actions accompanying Earth Eleven all the way to the semifinal.

"Tsurugi," Shindou called, turning Akurous' attention to him. "When you were on the Faram Dite team, did Coach Kuroiwa tell you about Aliea Meteorite?"

"No, not at all," Akurous answered, honestly. He found no signs that Faram Dite members knew anything about the meteorite.

"We understand your real intention of betraying us at that time. But did the coach also come to you for the same reason?"

Here, Akurous was silent, not immediately responding.

"He ... The coach only said that if we won, he wanted his name to be recorded as the savior god of Faram Obius."

 _Called it,_ Shindou thought. Unlike Tsurugi, Coach Kuroiwa did not care about the fate of the earth or the universe. It could be, he actually had sniffed out Ozrock's plan, ever since he realized that Tsurugi had been replaced by an imposter. That might also be the factor in his withdrawal as an Earth Eleven coach. Because the one who would fight in Grand Celesta Galaxy was Faram Dite. Earth Eleven only got their roles far underground, facing a group of mere imposters. If he wanted his name remembered, it was clear he would choose Faram.

Shindou really wanted to jerk those purple stones from his friends' necks. Receiving the stone was the same as smoothing their coach's crazy ambitions. But just like Matatagi said, they needed the power of the stones, whatever it was.

Never before had Shindou felt torn like he was right now.

.

.

.

One by one players―Ixal Fleet and Earth Eleven―took their place. 'Tsurugi' returned to his position to accompany Matatagi, as one of two-top strikers.

"I see that your forwards are now complete," said Ozrock, instead of welcome.

"And I see that your formation hasn't changed from yesterday," Akurous replied under his Tsurugi mask.

Ozrock raised one corner of his lips. "You're right ..." _Your Highness ..._

"As you see," Ozrock continued. "The audience is almost non-existent. It seems like all the inhabitants of this planet are ready to accept the worst of their destiny. Too bad, even though I want to show your massacre in front of them, not just to Queen Lalaya."

Akurous glanced at the royal box where his daughter was, accompanied by Minel and the girl from Kiel. Realizing the overreaction he showed at the station this morning could expose his disguise, the king chose to remain silent.

Meanwhile, Matatagi leaned forward, in challenging manner. "We'll see soon. Who will win ... and who will die!"

"Hoo ...," Ozrock made his mouth sarcastic. "I'm also looking forward to it."

Behind Tsurugi and Matatagi, Tenma checked out Ixal players' expressions. Such confidence. Looked like Manuuba's words were true, whether it was a loss or win, Ozrock had ensured his revenge will be carried out.

 _I will not let that happen ...!_ Tenma narrowed his eyebrows, glaring resolutely. _Either_ _Tsurugi, Earth, Faram Obius and this galaxy ..., we will definitely save them_ _all_ _!_

The kick off whistle echoed. As the challenged team, Earth Eleven had the opportunity to have the ball first. Matatagi surged quickly after kicking the ball at Akurous. Akurous himself left the ball to Tenma, then advanced to consort Matatagi not far behind.

Deimos, one of Ixal's defenders, blocked Tenma's advance. His large body shrank, transformed into his **S _oul_** form, **Kulupe**. With his long claws, he snatched the ball from Tenma.

" ** _Soul_** !?" Shindou's eyes widened. _Even though it hasn't been five minutes since the match began. Ixal Fleet a_ _re playing_ _serious_ _ly_ _!_

Chasing the stolen ball, Shindou was overtaken by Sakura.

"Too slow!" the former rhythmic gymnast exclaimed, whether at Shindou or Deimos. "Kusaka!"

The ball bounced into the middle through Sakura's volley kick.

 **Grizzly** ** _,_** the incarnation of Kusaka's soul, managed to drive away two Ixal players trying to block him. "Matatagi!"

The long pass, which looked like a random kick, was answered perfectly by Matatagi's running speed. But soon, Ishigashi was about to hinder him by sliding.

Jumping away, Matatagi returned the ball to Kusaka―surprisingly managed to line with the forwards at the front line. Shindou was again astonished, this time by his own teammate. _Was_ _Kusaka really that fast?_

The distance and the gap that stretched in front of the former delinquent was pretty good.

**"KYOBOU HEAD!"**

Phobos, the goalkeeper, squinted. This third class _hissatsu_ should be nothing in front of his **_Soul_** _—_ **Gigiras**.

However, **Gigiras’** two whips were only able to bounce the ball back into the air. The fact that surprised Phobos when he returned to his original form. _I could have caught it .... What_ _kind of_ _strength was that?_

 _Gotcha!_ Matatagi jumped, along with his form which had transformed to **Hayabusa**. Grabbing and rushing the ball towards the goal.

Phobos didn't even get a chance to move.

One point for Earth Eleven in the first five minutes.

Even Tenma himself could hardly believe, if there were no whistle howls that validated it.

Tenma almost called for praise, but given that Aliea Meteorite was very likely involved in the struggle for this first point, with a disappointed face, he lowered his fist that was almost stretched out.

Matatagi realized Tenma's strange manner, after doing a high five with Kusaka. He approached the captain, hand on one waist.

"Captain, please don't be a hypocrite," he said, surprising Tenma. "Isn't that the Mixi-max that Manager Sorano told us before is the same as borrowing other people's powers?"

Tenma gasped. "That…."

"Captain," Kusaka moved closer. "I know that you might not like this method. But ... we don't want to be just spectators like the match with Fake Eleven yesterday."

Tenma was stunned when he realized it.

 _I see…. It's not just a matter of life and death. Everyone feel_ _s_ _flustered because they were almost useless in the previous match. But.. is this really the only way for us to win ...?_

"It's okay. It's only one point," Ishigashi calmed Phobos. "This has just begun."

"I let my guard down. Sorry," Phobos admitted.

Ishigashi glanced at Captain Ozrock, to see whether conceding the first goal had burdened him or not. But Ishigashi knew Ozrock more than anyone. The captain would return the pain they received, multiple times.

.

.

.

"Good! We can enter now."

' **Ozrock'** turned to Potomuri, after the intruder detecting machine had accepted his authorization.

"Thank you," Potomuri said, almost muttering. Together, the two stepped in. Into an underground chamber full of machines and computer screens with complicated graphics. All were interconnected, forming the forbidden machine of Kiel, **Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon.**

Once inside, Potomuri didn't do his job right away. He watched the figure of **'Ozrock'** whose bluish-green bob hair started to turn into a spiky night blue with a curly tail sticking out in the middle.

"You don't need to wait for me, right? Just finish your job immediately!" **'Ozrock'** ranted while changing his appearance back to **'** **Tsurugi'**.

Potomuri got back to his sense, then approached the machine.

"I'm not sure I can free the souls of Faram Dite players who are trapped here. But to change the system that Ozrock has installed, it seems possible... Although, it might take some time."

"Then hurry up and do it," **'Tsurugi',** or rather, Manuuba crossed his arms, while sitting cross-legged not far from where Potomuri worked.

Potomuri's hands movements stopped. He turned to Manuuba. "There is a security system installed. They asked us to enter the code number and swipe the Galactic Council member card."

Grumbling, Manuuba stood up. "As for the number, I know. But I don't have the card."

He approached the machine supposedly able to destroy black holes. "Move aside for a sec!" he ordered, and Manuuba's fingers began the action of entering the code. When asked to swipe a card, Manuuba chose the 'emergency' menu. Soon, lines of dialog boxes appeared.

Feeling temporarily uneeded, Potomuri could only watch Manuuba struggling through the tight security that Ozrock had installed.

After a few moments, Manuuba's hand movements stopped. But that face similiar to Tsurugi's was not immediately relieved. His face was contorted with anxiety, waiting for the security system's response.

Potomuri felt this was the right time to ask. "I heard from Princess Katora. Isn't it true that once you change yourself to one hundred percent into another person, you should not be able to return to your original form, let alone to take another form ...?"

Manuuba snorted, "All my friends have changed their faces to help Ozrock penetrate Faram's security system. After that, they never change their appearance again, even though they can."

"But..., why?"

"An able eagle hides its claws. After all, do we need to exert all the power we have on people who obviously only want to use us? Moreover, the possibility that I will betray him is quite large. Well, that is no longer a possibility, though," Manuuba shrugged with cynical smile. "Anyway, it's far better if he thinks we are no longer useful after being used. He won't feel the need to be aware of us."

Potomuri was almost speechless. "You guys ... are really good at lying."

Manuuba smirked. At the same time, the monitor stated that the security system was successfully breached.

"Now, it's your turn, Mr. Scientist." Manuuba stepped aside, invited Potomuri. "Hurry up and finish, and make your Princess Katora happy!"

.

.

.

Seren, Argo, Neol, Xenon, Radon, Salfer, even Ashubina and her three friends. Faram Dite players who had been determined to be the reserve players for Earth Eleven, arrived in the middle of the first half. To be exact, at the crucial moment when Earth Eleven's goalkeeper displayed his skill.

Ibuki, the guardian, raised the tips of his lips proudly. The ball shot through Despina's **_Soul_** incarnation, **Begiran** **,** spun helplessly under his palm―a few moments ago was the front leg of his **Mammoth**.

"Turns out, Ixal's **_soul_** user isn't just Ozrock ...?" Seren murmured in surprised.

Xeno growled. "Even though they didn't use them when fighting us. What a jerk! What did they take us for?!"

"That was because they were sure they would win just by using **_Berserk_** ** _Ray_** **,** right?" said Salfer frankly.

"I know!" growled Xeno. "But that's cheating! I'm sure that if competing properly, Barga and the others wouldn't lose!"

"You are so noisy, Xeno! If you have time to complain, pay close attention to this match!" Radon, Xeno's fellow defender, snapped. "Remember! If anything happens to Earth Eleven, we are going to be their replacement!"

Ibuki bounced the ball to Minaho. Despina and Ozrock immediately chased after the detective's son. Aware of being stalked by the two forwards, Minaho passed the ball to Konoha **.**

**" _KONOHA RENDEZVOUS!_ "**

Waltzing across several opponent players, Konoha, assisted by Kusaka, managed to connect the pass to Shindou.

Visible to the playmaker, Tsurugi who was running alone. Without thinking, Shindou passed the ball to the ace striker.

 _Syat!_ A shadow suddenly launched itself between Shindou and Tsurugi, snatching the ball, astonishing the two.

"Ozrock!?"

Shindou was forced to turn around, to chase after Ixal's captain. He doubted that Ibuki, despite being strengthened by Aliea Meteorite, could stop Ozrock's attack alone.

On the back line, Tetsukado, Manabe, and Minaho advanced to face Ozrock. From the account of Faram Dite's players, they had figured how terribly strong the captain of Ixal was. The three of them prepared to release their **_Soul_** power― **Buffalo, Owl,** and **Ratel.** But when confronted, Tetsukado just realized that Ozrock did not have the ball.

 _What!? Where_ _did_ _it g_ _o_ _…?_

Using Ozrock as bait, and leaving the final execution to their other forwards—Despina and Loge.

Ibuki, who did not expect this tactic, was in the wrong position when Loge released **_Stargazer._**

1-1 now.

"Thank you for your futile efforts," Ozrock hissed into Tetsukado's ear.

"Don't mind, Tetsukado!" Ibuki exclaimed from his position under the crossbar, undoing Tetsukado's urge to insult Ozrock back.

Tetsukado took a deep breath, then turned around to Ibuki. Showing his grin, and giving a thumb up.

"You too, Ibuki!"

Peeking in from a triangular shaped slit formed by his left index and his right thumb-index fingers, Manabe looked at Ibuki and called him out. As usual, the glasses boy issued some incomprehensible, mathematical instructions.

"I think what Manabe-kun meant is...," Minaho took over. "By the time the ball crosses the middle of the field to our territory, Ibuki-kun should have seen all the forwards who have entered. Once you saw a player unguarded, communicate to us. Because, the most able to see and assess our position as the defenders, is you, Ibuki-kun."

Manabe added, this time he tried to use easier words. "In case where the enemy's forward gets past the four of us, Ibuki-kun can get out of the goal line to close the opponent's attack space and reduce the angle of their shot. A striker who is pressed like that, tends to rush to shoot and ends up making mistakes."

Ibuki looked thoughtful, his forehead under the black bandana furrowed.

"Oi, Manabe!" he called.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask a favor."

.

.

.

Tenma had known for a long time, there was no point in regretting the goal that had conceded. Therefore, Tenma also understood, there was no point in regretting his friends' choice using Aliea Meteorite.

Aliea Meteorite only increased one's strength and stamina to near superhuman levels. Aliea Meteorite would not improve the ability to work together, let alone forming a solid teamwork. That was Coach Endou's conclusion when retelling his experience ten years ago to Tenma and the others.

 _Because I had friends who_ _m_ _I trusted_ _,_ _and_ _who also_ _b_ _elieved in me_ _,_ _we_ _could_ _finally_ _surpass them._

All unitedly supported each other when there were opportunities. All covered each other's gaps when opponent's attack occured, and reprimanded each other when someone made mistakes.

Earth Eleven that he led now, reflected all of those. It made Tenma aware of how Earth Eleven had matured. Even with Aliea Meteorite, they still played their own soccer.

Currently, Earth Eleven's organized passes courses brought Matatagi closer to the penalty box.

_The second goal!_

Unfortunately, just like before, a shadowy figure suddenly stole Matatagi's ball. Matatagi almost blurted out curses at the figure, before realizing who he was.

"Tsurugi!?"

Faram Dite on bench were also astonished. "What is he doing!? That was a good opportunity!"

Not to mention that, a few moments later, they witnessed Tsurugi passed the ball far to the rear line.

"Matsukaze!"

Reacting to his ace striker's call, Tenma, who did not come forward to attack in the first place, received the back pass. Resuming Matatagi's task to charge towards Ixal's goal.

 ** _Soyokaze Step, Kaza-ana Drive,_** and **_Z Slash_** _._ He kept doing one after another. No intention to pass the ball, even to his teammates.

Realizing that, Matatagi ran to Tenma. "Captain! What are you doing!? Let me shoot!"

But Tenma's dribble skill was no joke. To boot, this time he was really concentrating. Matatagi, as well as other Ixal players who tried to snatch the ball from him, were passed easily. Until he arrived in a position that makes it possible to shoot into the goal.

 ** _Shin Mach Wind_** from Tenma was captured perfectly by Phobos, without **_Soul_** or **_Hissatsu_**.

"That the only thing you got?" Behind his smirking lips, Phobos was actualy confused on what Earth Eleven were up to. Or rather, Tenma and Tsurugi.

The next few minutes after Phobos threw the ball back into the field, was filled with Earth Eleven ace striker and captain's strange behavior. Tsurugi snatched the ball in the middle of a pass—not caring whether the ball was his teammates' or his foe's―before passing it to Tenma. The captain advanced to Ixal's goal with awesome dribble techniques. But he always closed the show with some anticlimactic shots.

Being no longer patient, Ozrock ordered all their midfielders and defenders to attack Tenma. Deimos and Ishigashi were even ready to change their form to **Kulupe** and **Redio** .

"Captain! Pass to me already!" From Tenma's right side, Matatagi shouted.

Tenma only glanced briefly. Matatagi growled in annoyance. He approached the captain until he was right next to him, and repeated the same instruction.

Rows of other Ixal players docked, surrounding Tenma and also Matatagi. Cornering both into no choice, except colliding themselves with **Kulupe** and **Redio** which had been perfectly manifested.

Matatagi clucked his tongue, he didn't want to be stopped by those two ugly creatures. But he also did not find any gap that could lead to a way out, to escape these vigilant Ixal players.

"Let's run, Matatagi!"

"Huh?"

Tenma's shout was sudden. As sudden as his hand grabbed Matatagi's wrist, and pulled him to run along.

 _It's useless!_ Ozrock thought from afar. _No matter how fast you are, you can't avoid the **Kulupe’s** attack range !_

A gleam of wind enveloped Tenma and Matatagi. Instantly disguising the figure of both. As soon as the wind passed, what appeared in the eyes of the players on the bench was a white horse with golden mane, neighing loudly. His four tall legs were dauntlessly running, crashing through **Redio's** block and **Kulupe's** slashes. On his back, Matatagi jerked along with the horse's motions.

"Cap-captain ... ?!" Matatagi looked down, finally aware of what had happened. _This white horse ... is Captain’s **Soul**_ _!?_

"That is ... Tenma’s !?" Shinsuke exclaimed in amazement.

"A white horse?" murmured Aoi. "It suits Tenma well..."

In Queen Lalaya's private box, Katora was stunned. "How beautiful..."

While the queen herself did not fully focus on the field.

_"You know it yourself, how worse the condition of this planet is now!? One step mistaken, Ozrock can kill you!"_

No. Not that it was impossible for Tsurugi to say it. On the contrary, Lalaya felt that Tsurugi had always prioritized her safety, compared to his own. It was just that, Tsurugi's words and anger at that time ... reminded her of an incident in her childhood.

At that time, there were rumors of attempted murder of the royal family. In such tense situation, little Lalaya secretly left the palace, playing with some neighborhood children, only because she could not stand waiting for her father's return.

That was the first time — and the last time — father was really angry at her, for worrying about her safety.

"Queen Lalaya?"

Jolted, Lalaya raised her head. The confused expression of Princess Katora welcomed her who had just left her reverie.

"Are you okay?"

"Of ... of course," Lalaya forced a smile, and turned her attention back to the field.

The attempt for a goal from Matatagi and Tenma were apparently foiled by Phobos, being earnest and serious. Ixal's counterattack followed quickly.

Thirty meters, twenty, nineteen ... Ixal's striker numbered eleven, Loge, was advancing closer to the goal area. But the double sliding from Tetsukado and Minaho forced him to pass on Ozrock. Who apparently had been marked by Konoha, who then stormed as her Soul, **_Fox_**.

Ishigashi's involvement, though, managed to win the ball back. Despina, Ixal's third striker, then took over, and intended to settle for a goal. She shot the ball up, preparing to shoot.

**" _STARGAZER!_ "**

Despina released a thousand star arrows from behind her back. At the same time, Ibuki ran forward to leave the goal, until he reached the limit of the penalty box, side by side with Manabe.

_Two..., one..._

"Now, Ibuki-kun!"

Responding to Manabe's command, Ibuki jumped high, leaving a trail of whirlwind in the form of a white dragon from his right fist.

**" _GEKIRIN—_ "**

Ibuki slammed the 'dragon' to the ground.

**" _—DUNK!_ "**

The jaws of the dragon made from whirlwind, swiftly pressed the ball, trapping it between the ground and Ibuki's palm. Canceling Ixal's 2-1 advantage over Earth Eleven.

A whistle marked the end of the first half. Despina cursed softly, while turning away. Around her, Earth Eleven players scrambled towards their goal. They enthusiastically asked Ibuki about his new _Hissatsu_ .

Manabe's voice explained, how he had been given a task by Ibuki to calculate the exact position and time for the goalkeeper to jump.

The efforts of Konoha and the others to keep the ball away from the penalty box while guarding Ozrock and Loge, were to create a situation where the existing distance made it difficult for Despina to use **_Soul_** .

"Therefore, it was very likely that she would use a long-range _hissatsu_ shot that could be received by her teammate up front. Unfortunately, Ibuki-kun left his position and faced Despina directly, thus negating the opportunity to do a shoot-chain."

Minaho’s next sentence was no longer heard by Despina. Shinope, her fellow girl on Ixal Fleet, gave a gentle pat on her shoulder. Following Shinope's eyes, Despina found Ozrock sneering as he went back to Ixal's bench.

"The remaining age spans of those earthlings are only this break time," whispered Shinope, consoling Despina.

.

.

.

"I never thought Aliea Meteorite could enhance their strengths to such degree."

"It's not like that, Shindou-san," Tenma answered. "It's not Aliea Meteorite who made them this unified. They are ... playing their own soccer, that no one else can imitate. Ah..., I really want to show Tsurugi our teammates being like this soon."

Tenma uttered the last sentence without much thinking, but had enough impact to make Shindou raise his eyebrow.

"Tsurugi ...?"

Shocked, Tenma hurriedly corrected his sentence. "Eh, I mean ...," Tenma turned to Akurous, waving. "Tsu ... Tsurugi! Come here!"

.

.

.

Potomuri let out a sigh of relief.

"Finished ...," he sighed, teasing Manuuba who sat absentmindedly not far from him.

Manuuba stood up and approached Potomuri. The look on his face was uncertain.

"Really?"

Potomuri turned and nodded. "With this, the souls of Tenma-kun and the others will not be threatened."

"Likewise with Ozrock and his people."

Potomuri looked at Manuba who put on a cynical expression. "That's true. But I'm sure Princess Katora is the same as Tenma-kun. She doesn't want anyone to be a victim."

"Such an optimism ..."

"Now we just need to wait for the Life Energy from the clash between Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet to be fully gathered."

Manuuba stepped to the other side of the machine. "What about those Faram Dite players trapped in here? Can you get them out too?"

Succeeding in the first mission, more or less gave confidence to the scientist of Kiel. "I will try."

.

.

.

In the midst of darkness, a pair of eyelids opened slightly. The owner of the eyes looked up, facing an endless black tunnel around him.

"Tenma ..."

.

.

.


	7. The Twelve Lights of Night

**The Twelve Lights of Night**

**.**

.

.

Half-time. Tenma welcomed Faram Dite members at Earth Eleven bench with open arms.

After apologizing for their tardiness, Seren and friends also expressed admiration for Tenma's _Soul_ debut, despite failing to score a goal.

"So, your strange behavior in the first half was to trigger the awakening of your _Soul_ ?" Shindou asked Tsurugi and Tenma. "Where did you get the idea for that?"

"Actually," Tenma replied, one finger scratching cheek. "That was Coach Kuroiwa's idea ..."

"Coach!?" Shindou almost jumped. "Wait! Wait! That means, you also met him, before this match? When ...? And where?"

"Last night," this time, Akurous answered.

Tenma nodded in affirmation. Honestly, last night, he himself almost didn't believe it. That it was Coach Kuroiwa, the person Akurous referred to as his acquaintance who would join Sarjes to help Tenma's training.

The encounter between Kuroiwa and Akurous—according to those concerned—occured when Akurous, as a spirit, came to watch Earth Eleven's exhibition match against Teikoku Academy.

For Kuroiwa Ryuusei who had tasted the valley of death, it was easy to detect the presence of spirits, including alien spirits.

Of course, for the time being, Tenma persisted not to divulge the topic of Akurous in front of Shindou and the others. Instead he said, "It seems, Coach Kuroiwa still hasn't given up on saving Earth. 'Only victory that I want from you,' was his message yesterday ..."

Tenma didn't lie. In contrast, Shindou had to be skeptical of Tenma's recount about their coach. That junior of his, hadn't yet understand. What an enigma Coach Kuroiwa truly was.

He pulled Tenma and Tsurugi's hands away. Isolating themselves from the others for a moment.

"You mean ... Coach Kuroiwa was already around us since last night, and you just told me now ?!"

Shindou's expression was disheveled. For both being upset and ashamed. The coach himself just came to him this morning, and Shindou told his two juniors who secretly knew about that, as if the burden of sin for letting Earth Eleven utilize Aliea Meteorite, was fully on his shoulders.

"Well, you can say that," Akurous said. "But ... the coach didn't say anything about ..." Akurous's eyes moved. Towards the purple glows on their teammates' chests.

"We were truly shocked by that, as much as you, Shindou-san!" Tenma calmed Shindou, his expression was earnest. "The only thing Coach Kuroiwa told us about, was just how to manage my ability to access **_Soul_** _Power_."

In terms of experience and resolve―according to the coach―Tenma had more than enough. What Tenma needed as a dribble _-_ type **_Soul_** user _,_ was the chance to face a formidable defense. Relying on the Black Room simulation facilities, Coach Kuroiwa urged Tenma to simulate facing various defenders from the various teams they had faced since they were on earth. The results were quite promising. Under Sarjes' instructions, Tenma began to feel a sign of the awakening of **_Soul's_** ability within him. But Akurous chose to save the important moments of Tenma's awakening for the match against Ixal. Coach Kuroiwa stated no objection. Before finally leaving yet reappearing the next day, together with Aliea Meteorite.

Shindou listened intently to his two juniors.

"So ... Tsurugi called Tenma 'Matsukaze' during the first half, was the signal for starting your tactics to force Ozrock to focus on Tenma?"

 _Shindou-san is indeed meticulous._ Tenma nodded before adding. "Coach Kuroiwa said, the aggressive nature of Matatagi could really help our tactics in defending the ball while penetrating. So, we couldn't tell anyone about this earlier."

"Well, but if you say that now, Matatagi must be angry, for being used like that," Shindou began to follow Tenma's recount.

 _What_ _a strange_ _coach ... Even though he said he became Earth Eleven's coach for mere fame, but in this match, he was helping surreptitiously, as if didn't want his name known. What exactly does he want?_

"Then? Is there something else you are hiding?" Shindou looked at his two juniors, demanding honesty.

"E-eh ...," Tenma struggled to lie. "Nothing else! Nothing!"

Shindou inspected the two deeper, sign of his uncertainty. Feeling threatened, Tenma immediately changed the topic.

"Shi-Shindou-san, let's go back! The second half will start soon!"

Preceding Shindou, Tenma walked back towards Earth Eleven bench. Tsurugi accompanied right behind him.

"Matsukaze ...," Tsurugi whispered. Tenma nodded in understanding.

"In this second half ...," Tenma said as soon as he arrived in front of his friends. "I want Shinsuke to replace Ibuki as the goalkeeper."

"Wha ...! Wait a minute, Captain! What do you mean ...?!"

Before Ibuki complained further, Akurous interrupted, "Ozrock will use Berserk Ray again."

Hearing those two words, Ibuki's fury receded, but immediately rose again.

"B-But ..., we, Earth Eleven, are different from yesterday! We ..."

"Berserk Ray will make all of you its puppets, whether you have the purple stone or not!"

Akurous' snapping forced Ibuki back to his seat. The goalkeeper bit his lip, his fist meeting the ground.

Inescapably, those bad memories haunted him again. The feeling of humiliation when he was forced to be helpless, and could only witness Matatagi and the others' own goals going through past him.

"I know, that Ibuki's performance in the first half was very good," flattered Tenma sincerely. "But what we need now is a goalkeeper who can move even under the pressure of Berserk Ray."

"But, Tenma ...," it was Shinsuke's turn to argue. "Even though I can move when all your **_Souls_** are being controlled, I don't think I can Tsurugi or Matatagi's shots if their use their **_Souls_**!"

"I will be a sole attacker," Akurous said. "That way, Ozrock will only focus his attention to me."

"Alone?" Shindou looked for certainty on his junior's face. "Will it not be too hard for you, Tsurugi?"

"Although it looks very dangerous, Berserk Ray will only be active when Ozrock and his team stand to form certain formation," Akurous explained. "At that time, they will not be able to move from their standing position. The only chance for Ixal to force the opponent to commit suicide, is to let the opposing attackers accept passes, then control them like a puppet."

Sakura blinked, "If that's the only problem, wouldn't it be better for Tsurugi-kun not to play too? That way, Ozrock can't do anything with his Berserk Ray either ..."

"If that's what we do, I'm sure Ozrock won't use Berserk Ray," Minaho said. "On the contrary, they will loosen their defenses and attack us to the utmost, knowing that we won't dare to attack as a result of being too aware of Berserk Ray."

Tenma nodded in agreement. "Matatagi and Zanakurou, for the time being, you are on bench," the captain decided.

Zanakurou nodded obediently. Meanwhile Matatagi only folded his arms while snorting, expressing his dissatisfaction. Although no words came out of him.

"Of course, Berserk Ray won't last forever," added Akurous. "If we manage to overcome the first attack, it will be a pretty powerful mental pressure for Ozrock and his team. Once the Berserk Ray effect disappears, you two can go back in, and play as usual."

"Wait a minute!" Matatagi still could not accept. "How can you be sure that they will use it in the second half?"

"Tsurugi has fought Ozrock directly before, right?" Tetsukado tried to argue. "It's only natural that he can predict it."

Seren, Faram Dite midfielder, tapped her chin. "That's true. If I'm not mistaken, when they fought against us, Berserk Ray also happened shortly after the second half."

"We're counting on you, Shinsuke!" supported Tenma.

"Only you can do this task," Akurous stressed.

Shinsuke swallowed, before nodding. Felt on his back, a strong pat. Tetsukado. The muscular defender held out a fist, smiled, and encouraged him.

"Tenma, is this an order from Coach Kuroiwa too?" Shindou asked in a low voice.

Tenma shook his head, slowly. "This is purely Tsurugi's idea," he answered in a whisper. Tsurugi he meant, of course, was Akurous's spirit.

Shindou muted for a while at Tenma's answer.

"Do you think ... that Tsurugi is alright?"

"Eh? W-what does that mean, Shindou-san?" Tenma asked back nervously.

"Well," Shindou himself looked confused at what to say. "Indeed, the strategy he thought of is good. But, how do I put it...? Don't you think he becomes a little too bossy ...?"

Tenma hurriedly cut off. "If it's about his attitude ..., I think it is because Tsurugi was said to resemble the previous king of this planet. You know, he may get carried away and ..."

Tenma bit his tongue. He had talked too much. Fortunately, Shindou didn't seem interested anymore in that topic. Together, the two followed the others into the field.

.

.

.

_Perhaps ... this is all my fault._

Tsurugi closed his eyes.

 _If only ..._ he hadn't turned to Faram's side, Ozrock probably wouldn't even think of using Faram Dite as sacrifices. The plan to extract _life energy_ from the clash of the will between Earth Eleven and Faram Dite would have run smoothly, without the need to sacrifice anyone.

Even though his betrayal of Earth Eleven was Akurous's request, Tsurugi still felt responsible. If he hadn't just been convinced by a prompt desire to fight against Tenma, things might have been better. At the very least, Ryugel, Gandales, Rodan, Hillary, Barga and Argo would remain alive to rebuild the new Faram Obius, together with Lalaya.

 _And I can also_ _stay_ _by_ _Tenma_ _and the others_ _' side_ _..._

But it was too late. There was no meaning in regretting what had passed. He had become a lifeless soul. The only thing that could make him useful, was to be sacrificed as fuel for Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon.

At the very least, the death of his and six other Faram Dite members would resolve the black hole terror threatening Faram. A tiny light of hope flashed through Tsurugi's mind, amid the boundless darkness that surrounded him.

 _But b_ _ecause of_ _our l_ _oss—m_ _y l_ _oss_ _... Ozrock will conquer Faram. Whole g_ _alaxy, even_ _. In other words, our Earth too ...._

Tsurugi bit his lip. _Ah,_ what a fool he was, not thinking that far ahead. He could not imagine that the people he loved on earth had to humble themselves under the feet of those crazy aliens. Or even worse, being driven out of their own land, while he was selfishly 'relaxing' in the dark, like this.

_Tenma ..._

Tsurugi closed his eyes, freeing his memories to wander.

Starting from their meeting which begin with a dispute, he later turned into Tenma's company. Becoming the forces of revolution and winning the Holy Road tournament.

_Tenma ..._

At first, he was only a small breeze. But little by little, the small wind was sending lights to every person he met. No matter how high any cliffs that hindered him, he kept trying to climb, like wind that never knew surrender.

That tiny gust had expanded into a storm surge, turning something impossible, into possible.

 _If Ozrock and his friends a_ _re_ _the next cliff Tenma ha_ _s_ _to go through, it would be nice if I could climb_ _it_ _with him._

Tsurugi smiled wryly. Amidst this dark and empty blackness, what could he do? He couldn't even convey his voice to Tenma.

Without him realizing it, the darkness behind his back churned. With no sound. Creeping towards him.

.

.

.

The second half was about to begin. Ixal Fleet formation changed little, especially the back line. Convincing Akurous that Ozrock would go for a Berserk Ray in this round.

In contrast, Earth Eleven only modified the front lines. Akurous, who was thought to be Tsurugi, appeared as the sole spearhead of Earth Eleven.

"Playing with ten players? Plus, they change their goalkeeper ...," Loge murmured in puzzlement. The forward of Ixal Fleet, with his flat bangs, glanced at Ozrock.

Ozrock didn't comment. Just smirked and signaled to Loge to get ready for kick off.

 _That means ... no change in plans?_ Loge answered his captain with a grin, understanding. He advanced with dribbling for a while, before passing to one of Ixal midfielders, Tarvos.

Kusaka confronted Tarvos, and ended up having an one-on-one duel between the tallest player from each team. Kusaka who incidentally still lost in terms of size, not the least bit daunted by his opponent. With some feints, Kusaka managed to sweep the ball and take it away. Approaching Ixal's front line.

Visible to him, Tsurugi who was running towards the goal without any opposing players guarding him. Without thinking, Kusaka threw a long pass at the ace striker.

Akurous had predicted Kusaka's action, and received the ball that was fed to him without mistake.

As he dribbled across the field, Akurous watched the movements of Ixal Fleet's players. As per his calculations, Ozrock and his friends let him take the ball and move forward without any hitch.

Akurous stopped in front of Ishigashi ― who Akurous was sure would not do anything to him, or the ball at his feet. The feminine defender of Ixal was preparing to start their _Berserk_ _Ray._

 _My chance i_ _s_ _only t_ _his_ _moment._ Akurous thought. _A_ _t this point_ _, Ixal Fleet should not be able to cancel the activation of_ Berserk Ray _._

Standing at a point about twenty meters from Ixal's goal — in other words, 85 meters from Earth Eleven goal — Akurous turned one hundred eighty degrees. From challenging Phobos the keeper Ixal, Akurous twisted his body to face the direction where Shinsuke was standing.

And then, releasing a shot.

The twenty pairs of eyes - both those of Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet - gawked in disbelief at Tsurugi's suicide act. Tenma was no exception. Even though he already knew that the shot was part of Akurous's plan to combat Berserk Ray, Tenma didn't expect Akurous to bet so boldly as to release his hissatsu shot. Which not only sped quickly towards the goal, but also zigzagged to avoid each player who hindered it, looking for the fastest way to the goal.

Up there, in the royal box, there were Commander Minel, Queen Lalaya and Princess Katora. The three were also gasped at Tsurugi's unexpected action. Although Minel had more reasons, which differentiated him from the two girls, to be surprised.

 _T_ _hat hissatsu shot_ _!_ Minel held his breath in disbelief. _Impossible! Isn't that_ _King_ _Akurous'_ _legendary_ _**Orbital Drive?** H_ _ow does Master Tsurugi_ _...?_

"Shinsuke!" Tenma exclaimed shakily. Those who gathered on Earth Eleven bench were also watching nervously. Ibuki didn't even want to put his butt on the bench.

Shinsuke's little fists wrapped in gloves clenched. He had no time to be afraid. Only a few seconds remained until the ball reached his place.

 _I have to try it! My newest Hissatsu! I won't let Tenma and the others become sacrifices to erase the_ _black hole!_

**_"GINGA ROCKET!"_ **

Maintaining an upright position, Shinsuke took off leaving the field. His forehead met and blocked Akurous's suicide shot.

Shinsuke held back with all his strength, while pushing the ball far up. Not satisfied with passing the cross bar, Shinsuke carried the ball over the atmosphere. After feeling quite tall, the ball was headed back towards the ground. Shinsuke then followed down, confirming his possession of the ball he had caught.

 _Such a great kick power…,_ Shinsuke shuddered. Even after covering a distance as far as eighty meters, the impulse produced by the shot was not to be taken lightly at all.

_Had Tsurugi released the hissatsu shot from close range, I certainly wouldn't have been able to hold it ..._

Shinsuke looked down. The ball was still in his arms. Despite the various bad possibilities that might occur, he had managed to maintain an equal score against Ixal.

"I ... did it ...," he whispered in disbelief.

Even so, Shinsuke realized that his task had not finished. He was the only member of Earth Eleven that Ozrock and company couldn't control.

 _As much as possible you must keep the ball so as not to fall into the hands of your teammates, nor foes,_ Tsurugi's voice reverberated again in Shinsuke's head.

_If everything is going according to the plan proposed by Tsurugi and Tenma before the three of us left for the stadium this morning, then everyone in Earth Eleven should be affected by the Berserk Ray right now. ..._

Slowly, Shinsuke raised his head. Imagined in his mind, painful expressions belonging to his friends. But Shinsuke's job was not to worry about them, but to deliver the ball back to Ixal's goal and score a point, by passing through his friends being assaulted by pain.

According to Tsurugi, Earth Eleven under the influence of Berserk Ray, would not be able to move, unless they had the ball and Ozrock was willing to control them. Ozrock and company themselves would not touch the ball as long as the Berserk Ray effect was still valid. Those were the conditions they had to bear to activate this _hissatsu_ tactics. And once activated, Ixal Fleet themselves could not cancel it at will.

Dribbling the ball past twenty teammates and opponents who could't do anything. There was no easier task than this. That being said, it would be the best opportunity for Earth Eleven to strike back, using the biggest weakness of Berserk Ray.

So, Shinsuke left the goal area, along with his tiny legs dribbling the ball. Not the slightest he dared to look at his friends, whom he believed were being tortured by the shackles of Berserk Ray.

Just a little longer, Shinsuke almost reached Tsurugi's position—twenty meters before Ixal's goal.

Ozrock's two eyes flashed as Shinsuke successfully dashed past him.

_Damn it. So that's what they planned!_

In the data provided by Donolzen, there was no record of Earth Eleven reserve goalkeeper mastering _hissatsu shot_ . Either this tactic arose because King Akurous knew that Ixal had leaked data from Donolzen, or not. What was clear, Ozrock must recognize the effectiveness of the reckless strategy that could only be thought of by someone who understood well how Berserk Ray worked.

_Nothing less from you…, Your Majesty ..._

As expected by Akurous, Phobos did not move when Shinsuke's **_Buttopi Jump_** dived sharply through Ixal's goal. 2-1 for Earth Eleven.

A smirk was secretly applied to Ozrock's face. _No problem. Conceding one goal won't make too much difference._

Shinsuke's success in earning one point against Ixal, releasing the effects of _Berserk Ray_ over Earth Eleven. Thanks to Shinsuke who used up all his stamina to run as fast as possible across the field, then did a _hissatsu_ shot _,_ the Berserk Ray effect did not last long enough to knock out Earth Eleven completely. As the proof, Tenma and his friends could still stand and move freely, ready to face the next kick off from Ixal.

Shinsuke was replaced by Ibuki—who obviously had to recognize Shinsuke's huge role in winning their second goal. He bumped Shinsuke's small fist, then threw a gesture when he turned his back on the petite goalkeeper. _I will not let them change this 2-1 lead into a draw!_

To the surprise of Earth Eleven, Faram Dite, and even Ixal Fleet, was the fact that Tsurugi also resigned. He left the front line entirely to Matatagi and Zanakurou. Having previously advised both of them not to rush to get the ball after kick off.

"Let Tenma steal the ball from Ixal," Akurous ordered Matatagi. "You just need to follow Tenma. The teamwork between your and Tenma's _Soul_ during the first half was actually quite good. It's just that you were in too much of a hurry. You always unleash your shot with the same course every time you use your _Soul_ power. Even though the opponent's goalkeeper fails to block it at the first try, he may be able to anticipate the next ones."

Instead of being offended by Tsurugi's straightforward comments, Matatagi raised his chin in challenging manner.

"So, what should I do, then?"

.

.

.

Right after kick off, the ball was immediately swept by Tenma. Alternating with Shindou, and assisted by other friends except Matatagi and Zanakurou, Earth Eleven as much as possible to extend their possession of the ball, without having to pass it to their forwards.

Akurous deducted Ixal Fleet still had the power to launch Berserk Ray once more. Therefore, keeping the ball away from the attackers was the best way to prevent Ixal from using the _hissatsu_ tactics.

Ixal Fleet was certainly not stupid enough to not realize this simple strategy.

 _Extend your l_ _ives_ _as much as you can, Earth Eleven ..._

Ozrock's signal was received by Despina, and then Loge, to the all midfielders and defenders. One by one, the members of Ixal nodded their heads.

" _HISSATSU TACTICS !! BERSERK RAY !!_

Tenma gasped. "Again?!"

Hurriedly throwing the ball off the field. That was all that occurred to him.

"Nice, Captain!" Tetsukado exclaimed in relief. Just like Ibuki, he also no longer wanted to be a puppet for their opponent as happened in the underground field the other day. Now he was just waiting for the damn pain from Berserk Ray to strike him again. But that was far better than the shame of scoring an own goal.

Faram Dite players also regarded Tenma's actions as appropriate. If the ball going out of the sidelines came from Tenma's kick, then Ixal's player must do the throw-in. Earth Eleven's second goal earlier, made Seren and her friends realized, Ixal could not actively do anything when they were activating Berserk Ray.

"Still…, if Earth Eleven keep being exposed to Berserk Ray effects like this ..."

Salfer completed Seren's murmuring. "They might not be able to continue the match."

Aoi and Shinsuke looked at each other in worry. The two held their breaths while returning their focus to the field.

"Tenma ...!"

Seconds after seconds passed, Tenma and company prepared themselves to endure the pain. As thinking so, they agreed to believe that Ixal Fleet would not do anything, in order to concentrate with their Berserk Ray.

Strangely, nothing happened. Even one member of Ixal Fleet, Sinope, casually stepped out of the field, picked up the ball, and did the throw-in.

Sinope's actions were completely beyond Earth Eleven's estimation. Next thing they knew, that throw-in turned into a quick counterattack in an instant.

"Don’t tell me...!"

Even though he realized it was too late, Shindou couldn't just let go of the ball Despina was taking. He hurriedly chased her, while shouting to his teammates throughout the field.

"Everyone! Don't get deceived! Berserk Ray isn't activated! It’s a trick!"

"T ... trick ?!" Tetsukado blinked. Then he tried moving his feet ..., and sure enough. There was no severe sensation like before when Ixal really used Berserk Ray.

"Block him, Tetsukado!" Shindou shouted again, waking Tetsukado completely.

"Too late!" Despina bounced the ball up. Tetsukado could not help but look up, waiting for who would receive her pass.

Ozrock.

As much as possible trying to hide his fear, Tetsukado involuntarily touched the Aliea Meteorite on his chest.

_It’s okay. I will not lose again. If Kusaka and Matatagi can master this stone, so can I !_

And Tetsukado roared. Running and jumping after Ozrock.

The Ixal’s captain who did not expect to be confronted so recklessly, was stunned for a second. But Bitway Ozrock wouldn't be shaken just because of a roar.

"Craving for death, huh ..." hissed Ozrock, before snickering. "Fine ... if that's what you want ..."

In a flow of time that seemed to slow down, Tetsukado could see clearly, Ozrock's hideous smirk, giving him cold shivers. But the resolve that had been built up inside him, urged Tetsukado to ignore the threat.

 _... That's not a threat. That is a warning of apocalypse ... ._ Akurous' instincts that had long been honed as through oscillating between the world of life and death, told him.

In front of Tesukado, **Ixaal** —the eight tentacle _Soul_ —slowly swallowed Ozrock’s humanoid figure. At the same time, **Buffalo** —Tetsukado's soul incarnation—began to materialize, unsheathing his horns in order to block **Ixaal's** shot. Mutual thrust between the two was inevitable.

 **Buffalo** gritted teeth tightly. Being confident in his expertise as a counter-shooter _,_ Tetsukado swore to fire the ball back into Ixal's goal.

.

.

.

**_Gestho mkejakop io. Hertya poqui mai. Gelerya poqui xea._ **

**_Wea mkopima goi whedaza mauiyya. Gaiho ymorea lexa ho kein kewea._**

**_Wea xatia zermeta okte rtakae vetra vi lerwa rtope varnya._ **

_(O wandering souls. T_ _hy_ _journey h_ _as been_ _over. T_ _hy_ _loneliness_ _has_ _e_ _nded_ _._

 _Here I stand f_ _or_ _t_ _hine_ _anchor. Relinquish all th_ _ose_ _piercing_ _thorns and_ _binding_ _chains to me._

 _Till I_ _able_ _to avenge_ _on_ _who have_ _tormented_ _t_ _hee_ _.)_

.

.

.

Once upon a time, Planet Ixal’s inhabitants were known as magic-users.

Some explorers from neighboring planets often stopped by. Either to simply have their fortune told, or receive health treatment from the famous spell-casters of Ixal.

Ixalians were proud of their innate talents. However, no matter how miraculous the spells they mastered, there was no spell that could take them to explore the outer space.

Interaction with neighboring planets blew some fresh air into monotonous life full of rituals, spells, and magic circles. Some—especially young people—were keen to study technology, and began to forget the teachings of their ancestors. Slowly but surely, technology began to replace magic as the main pillar of lives on Ixal.

Bitway Ozrock was born in this transition period.

His father was one of the conservative who still retained magic as the identity of an Ixalian. Defying the heavy modernization that occured, he passed on the forgotten teachings to his only son.

Until that fateful day came. The day when Faram Obius' forces arrived on the land of Ixal. It was also the day when both parties with different views realized that to defend their homeland, cooperation and unity were everything.

Leaving aside their differences, Ixalians fought all out. Unfortunately, the tremendous name of Faram Obius, went far beyond their efforts.

Aware that their planet was on the verge of collapse, the elders of two sides—magic-users and scientists—decided to try their first and last collaboration. Escaping their children from execution, was to be their top priority.

Hence, spell-casters of Ixal put a hundred and sixty surviving children into a deep, long slumber, and planned for them to be able to wake up on their own, if the time came. Meanwhile, the scientists created a stealth aircraft that was not only able to hide itself from the radar of Faram Obius's troops, but also floated independently in space for hundreds of years.

" _Avenge us. Remind them of what they have done to us."_

Of all the lessons he had received, only one spell was recorded clearly in the mind of the young Ozrock. Although two hundred years had passed during his long slumber.

 _Earth Eleven,_ Ozrock hissed in his heart. _You are not my main target. However, to overthrow the king, I must first devastated his small soldiers._

_Even for such trivial purposes, I have to sacrifice my life._

.

.

.

Tsurugi's eyes jerked open. A few moments earlier, he was sure to hear some screams. Fear was reflected clearly there.

Tsurugi knew the owners of those voices. And it's not the kind of scream that people like them would do without reasons.

_Barga ... and Argo?_

Although Barga's attitude towards an Earthling like him, could never be said to be friendly, Tsurugi acknowledged Barga—and also Argo—as capable and tough players of Faram Dite. Tsurugi wished to call the two’s names, asking 'where are you?' or 'what happened?'. However, his own voice could not come out, as if being immersed in the darkness itself.

"W-What the―!? Don't play around with me! Let go!"

This time, a woman’s yell. _Hilary ...?_

"Ryu ... Ryugel- _ni_ i ...! He ... help m... hmph ...!"

"Gandales! Wait! I’m going to sa-AARGH ...!"

_Ryugel ...? Gandales?_

Tsurugi ran, though blindly, hoping to find those whose screams had caught his ears.

Far and long he had run, without even meeting another figure.

 _The only one who hasn't screamed yet .... Rodan!_ Tsurugi hopes that the midget is fine.

Faram Dite uniform with number eleven on his back ... _that's him!_

 _Rodan!_ Tsurugi called out in silence as the smallish striker turn around.

"Tsurugi ?!" Rodan looked shocked. "Don’t! Don't come here! You’ll get—"

Rodan's shout and figure trying to drive him out, became the last things that reached Tsurugi's senses, before the fingers of darkness warped the small body.

.

.

.

Earth Eleven's rear line was enveloped in smoke haze. Akurous, Aoi, Shinsuke, as well as Faram Dite players who filled the bench on sidelines, were compelled to tame their curiosity. Waiting for the smoke to thin out.

Aoi and Shinsuke stood up to get closer as best they could, in order to see more clearly what had happened to their friends.

Ibuki collapsed in front of the goal. Along with three other Earth Eleven defenders: Konoha, Minaho, and Manabe.

The four’s bodies scattered like wooden planks hurled by tornado.

But, the one thrown away the most from his initial position, was he who had faced Ozrock one on one. Tetsukado. He was thrown far to the front line, not far away from Tenma. The captain was now trying to help the former boxer get up.

"Are you alright? Tetsukado?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"Yeah ...," Tetsukado answered breathlessly. He himself was not sure what had just happened. One thing was clear, he failed to hold down Ozrock's attack on their goal.

The whistle, and the score panel that turned into 2-2, confirmed everything.

Meanwhile, Shindou and the others rushed over to Ibuki and the others—who likely had just been crushed by Ozrock's **Ixaal**. Yes, only the word ‘likely’ could be thought of by Shindou. As he himself could not be sure, how one shot from Ozrock could wreck four defenders ready in their form of **_Soul,_** plus all four burly legs of Ibuki's **Mammoth**. In a flash, even.

The four players’ promptness—when they realized that Tetsukado alone could not hold Ozrock—was praiseworthy. Shindou knew that.

_But there was no point in thinking that now, if those four had already ..._

Ibuki coughed while bringing his towering body back to his feet, before Shindou arrived by his side.

"Damn ...," he cursed in a hiss. "I never thought they still have the power to do hellish shots like that ..."

Shindou blinked, a mixture of amazement, relief, and disbelief.

"You ...," said the playmaker. "I thought you were dead ..."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Ibuki pouted.

On the other hand, Kusaka and Sakura rushed towards Konoha.

"Konoha, are you alright?!"

Konoha nodded at Kusaka. Sakura helped the little girl get up.

"It was very tough of you to survive that," Matatagi said to Minaho and Manabe. He was just as surprised as Shindou. "After all, that shot was clearly no kidding, huh? Ichikawa?"

Ichikawa Zanakurou nodded, affirming his fellow striker's comment.

Standing up, Minaho and Manabe looked at each other.

"I'm not sure myself, but ...," Minaho touched the Aliea Meteorite necklace under his shirt. "Maybe it's because of this ..."

Minaho's gesture spontaneously erased Shindou's amazement. _I_ _see, it's because those stones_ _..._

Turning to Ibuki, the playmaker asked. "Can you still play?"

"Of course!" Ibuki remarked quickly. The look on his face hardened, full of desire to strike back. Before something reminded him, and turned his expression into solemn, with a pinch of worry—which Shindou might not have noticed.

"More importantly, Shindou ...," Ibuki said. "What about you? And Captain ...? Both of you don't utilize this stone, right? Next time, if Ozrock attacks you with power like that—"

Shindou was silent, facing his back to Ibuki, before answering. "I won't use that person's gift."

Ibuki clenched one hand, while the other hand turned Shindou's shoulder roughly, and pulled him by the front of his shirt. The former basketball player's lips twitched, though no sound came out. Shindou himself only stared back coldly.

That small ruckus attracted Tenma’s, as well as the other players’ attention. The captain rushed over to two people who were known to be difficult getting along.

"You blockhead!" That was all Ibuki could say, before releasing his grip on Shindou.

The tension that was still floating between the two made Tenma unable to say anything.

"Let's get back to the front line, Tenma," Shindou's invitation sounded more like an order.

.

.

.

"You're restraining yourself too much, Ozrock," Loge chuckled.

Ozrock glanced at the fellow striker by his side.

"Yes ... I know ... We must destroy the stones," Ozrock said, half to himself. "I feel they’re doing more than just protecting them."

"But, as you can see. The captain doesn't wear it. The playmaker too. How about just eliminating them first?" suggested Loge nastily.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ozrock responded. But that smirk suddenly disappeared, followed by one of his knees falling on the ground.

"Ozrock !?"

The captain of Ixal hurried back to his feet before the others realized his condition.

"I'm fine," Ozrock replied quick. "We will finish them off."

Not far behind them, Ishigashi's poor expression of eyes stared intently. Even though Ozrock didn't say anything, he could predict what was happening to his captain.

So could Akurous. Those eyes of Tsurugi were filled with concern.

.

.

.

Potomuri frowned. His mouth released a murmur that caught Manuuba's attention.

"What’s wrong?"

Potomuri did not immediately answer. The scientist's two hands no longer wrestled on the touch keyboard and monitor screens.

"Six of seven souls trapped in here managed to get released. Although in a slightly rough way ..., but we have no other choice ..."

"Six?" Manuuba winced. "Then, the other one is...?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, the member of Earth Eleven ...," answered Potomuri. His face wrinkled, implying uncertainty. "Only him whom I couldn’t touch. It’s like some veil is blocking him from escaping with the others..."

"Six is better than none."

"Yes, but ...," Potomuri mused, "Isn't he ... the one Tenma-kun hopes to return the most...?"

Manuuba sighed, leaning his back on the main engine of Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon.

"So what? You still want to try until he can escape this machine?"

Potomuri hesitated, "If I do it more roughly, it might work. But on the other hand, if I force him too hard, it will end up damaging the soul. Even if I succeed this way, and he returns to his original body ..., at best, he may lose his memory. The worst ... he can lose his sanity."

"Just do it," pushed Manuuba. "He's not that weak to the point of going insane just because he's forced to get out and go on living."

"He's right. Just do it," another voice unexpectedly supported Manuuba.

Recognizing the figure with sunglasses who had just spoken, two pairs of Manuuba and Potomuri eyes glared in unison.

"You...?" Potomuri gasped.

Manuuba, who recovered from his surprise first, said his name in a mutter, "Kuroiwa ... Ryuusei."

Somehow, the man, whose real name was Kageyama Reiji, could enter this room tightly guarded by Ozrock's security system. Had he been in there from the beginning, or did he enter using illegal methods like them. Potomuri was too surprised to ask, while Manuuba chose not to care.

The reason why this coach who had abandoned his team, suddenly appeared and supported Manuuba, in a manner implying that he knew everything, was more intriguing for Potomuri.

"What do you mean...?"

 **"Ookami** is one of twelve _Souls_ who inherited the twelve lights of night. It won't be that easily destroyed."

"Twelve ..." Manuuba repeated.

"Lights of night ...?" Potomuri completed.

"I'll explain if you succeed in releasing him from there," Coach Kuroiwa answered, pointing at the machine. "Besides, don't forget. Tsurugi Kyousuke's body is currently occupied by another soul."

"Akh ...!" Manuuba bumped his palm, as being reminded. "That's right. The king of Faram Obius ..."

Potomuri blinked, "Wait. What do you mean, 'king' ...?"

 _Isn't the_ _current_ _ruler of Faram a queen?_

"The previous king," Manuuba corrected himself. "Right now, his soul is occupying Tsurugi's body."

Potomuri still stared in amazement. Although then he said, "Now that you mention it,... Pixie--I mean, Sarjes--indeed once said that he was with the spirit of the late king of Faram. But, why?"

"He's doing it to interact with Earth Eleven," Manuuba informed. "Even right now, he and that body are fighting together with Tenma and the others."

Potomuri gasped. Turning quickly to face the main screen of Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon machine, one thought crossed his mind.

"Could it be ... that's the reason why you can't extract Tsurugi's soul?" Manuuba voiced out Potomuri's suspicion.

Potomuri nodded slowly. "Probably..."

"So..., you can't get his soul out of there, if his body isn't free?" inquired Manuuba.

"I don't know but, if we just release it without a certain body as returning point, who knows where the soul will end up into," said Potomuri, somberly. "As happened to my soul ... after barely escaping the black hole that swallowed Kiel ..."

Manuuba went silent. He almost made a suggestion to forget about Tsurugi and leave him there, had Coach not revealed another idea.

"Send his soul to Earth Eleven."

Manuuba raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Even Potomuri was not able to immediately grasp the intentions of the former Earth Eleven and Faram Dite's coach.

"Please don't say nonsense!" snapped Potomuri. "The members of Earth Eleven have their own souls! To direct Tsurugi-kun there ... is the same as to force him erasing his own friends!"

"What you mean by _'_ send'.., is it to one of the them ... or all members of Earth Eleven?" asked Manuuba.

"All of them. Or, to be more precise, all _Soul_ users of Earth Eleven," Kuroiwa replied without hesitation. Answering the increasingly distrustful look of Potomuri, he continued. "There's no need to send him directly to their bodies. You just need to point him to the stones they are wearing."

While saying that, Kuroiwa took a small stone from his suit pocket. Exactly the same worn by Matatagi and his friends. The purple color, also the size and shape. The difference was that only Kuroiwa's stone was not attached to any chain or necklace.

"But ... there are eleven of them, right? Even if there are eleven stones, how do you put one _Soul_ in eleven people?" chase Manuuba.

"Easy."

Pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, Kuroiwa held out the stone—Aliea Meteorite—until it was level with Manuuba and Potomuri's eyes.

The opportunity which was then used by both of them to look at the stone more closely. But before they could, the pressure from Kuroiwa's two fingers had turned it into tiny purple fragments.

A grin appeared on the old face of Kuroiwa as he said, "Destroy him into eleven pieces, before sending them to Earth Eleven."

.

.

.

Matatagi jumped down from a galant, golden-maned white horse who soon reverted into Tenma's humanoid figure. Getting the ball passed from his captain, Matatagi then dashed like a shooting star. None of Ixal's defenders was able to chase the speedstar of Earth Eleven.

Running to the front of opponent's goal, in front of Phobos, Matatagi rolled the ball on his left foot to his right foot. Phobos interpreted the gesture as preparation for attacking with **Hayabusa**.

But that's not what Matatagi wished to do.

**_"BLACK ... DAWN!"_ **

Phobos was astonished. _Not_ _Soul_ _!?_ he hissed in disbelief. Especially when he realized that what Matatagi had done was not a shot, but a backward pass.

The miraculous pass was received skillfully by Ichikawa Zanakurou.

Without even bothering to break through Ixal's defense, the kabuki actor opened his barrel of shot right where he was standing.

_**"GREAT MAX NA ORE!"** _

Such great power of shot, mercilessly came to Ixal's goal. Phobos gritted teeth, seeing their opponent kept using techniques not included in Donolzen's data.

 _But, no problem.... My Soul,_ **Gigiras** _fueled by hatred, definitely can handle that!_

Turned out the attempt for the next goal from Earth Eleven wasn't complete yet.

In tune with the wind around him, their captain, Matsukaze Tenma was chasing after the ball, injecting his speed and power into the already godly shot of Zanakurou.

_**"ARASHI TATSUMAKI HURRICANE!"** _

Phobos readily embodied himself as **_Gigiras_** , and restrained the shot-chain's tremendous current using his two whips.

Not long before the struggle ended with score of 3-2 for Earth Eleven.

Matatagi exhaled in satisfy. He took the high-touch from Tenma, while throwing a proud smirk of _"How was that?"_ towards Akurous in Tsurugi's body.

Ozrock didn't move much during Earth Eleven's penetration. Something that did not escape Shindou's attention. Therefore, the playmaker did not immediately feel calm over his team getting the lead.

"Players substitution!"

Shindou flinched. Earth Eleven was currently competing without a coach. So no one should have the authority to issue such order from Earth Eleven bench - the place where the voice just came from.

 _Besides, isn't that v_ _oice_ _...?_

"Mrs. Kamata ?!" Aoi and Shinsuke exclaimed in unison, "W-why are you here?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Earth Eleven's dormitory mistress who also acted as Galaxy Nauts' engineer, put on a pout. "I also wanted to see your match sometimes, instead of waiting in the train, you know?"

The plumpish woman appeared as a stranger to Faram Dite's members. But Mrs Kamata did not return their surprised eyes with the same astonishment. Instead, the woman just threw a grin, convincing Seren and the others, that she was not an enemy.

"Well, anyway, the substitution!" Mrs. Kamata, one hand on her waist, repeating her command for Earth Eleven. "Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto, replaced by Ryugel and Gandales Baran!"

"Eh ?!"

Not just Shinsuke and Aoi. The owners of the first two names mentioned also blinked, not believing in their own hearing. Especially when they saw the owners of the last two names really appeared from behind Mrs. Kamata, grinning. Followed by the others: Hilary Flail, Rodan Gasgus, Barga Zacks, and Argo Burgess.

The looks on Faram Dite members changed from astonishment into joyfulness, welcoming their comrades' return from death.

"Wait a sec, Ma'am," said Gandales to Mrs. Kamata. "Rather than we brothers playing as the two's substitutes, I think it's better to have Hilary and Barga added to the defence. The most important thing for Earth Eleven is to maintain the lead and stop every attack the enemy launching. Right? Ryugel- _nii_?"

Gandales, as usual, asked for his brother's support. Ryugel put on a smile, agreeing. 

"Oh, is that so?" Mrs. Kamata rounded her mouth. "What a shame, since I really wanted to see you brothers in action, after hearing Minaho-kun's story about your silliness on Planet Ratonic."

"Ah, it's sure hard to have lots of fans," Ryugel shook his head. "Right, Gandales?"

"It's sure hard!" Gandales laughed, ignoring the sweatdrops appearing on the others' heads. "Still, it's not our time to show off."

"Yeah. Barga and Hilary should take the honor," Ryugel winked at the two teammates he mentioned.

"Well, if that's what you think the best, go for it then," Mrs. Kamata gave her approval.

"Hey, it's Tsurugi!" remarked Gandales, soon distracted by the fact that his former captain sat on Earth Eleven bench. "No wonder when we woke up, your body was already gone. Turned out you were brought back to life before us, huh?"

"Well, about that ...," Tsurugi—Akurous—obviously couldn't reveal the truth. But he was taken over by Shinsuke.

"Yes, Tsurugi has returned as Earth Eleven's member since yesterday!"

 _Yesterday?_ Rodan winced at Shinsuke's remark.

.

.

.

"Geez, how dare that scientist of Kiel be so discriminating," Hilary crossed her arms, walking into the field. "He revived and freed Tsurugi yesterday. While we had to have Argo screaming for us to let the mortuary officers know we're still alive and get us out of those tubes today."

"It's not our place to complain," Barga noted. "Our souls are free thanks to that scientist of Kiel. In fact, we should be grateful to him ..."

Tenma who was watching from a distance, was busily guessing. _If the other_ _Faram member_ _s have returned, w_ _ho_ _is in Tsurugi's body now ...?_

Curiosity pushed Tenma back to Earth Eleven bench. Seeing Tenma who leftthe field voluntarily, Shindou couldn't help but follow him.

"These are from Coach Kuroiwa," Mrs. Kamata offered something, in exchange for a welcome to both of them.

"These...?" Tenma looked at the pair of objects on Mrs. Kamata's hand.

Shindou sighed as soon as he knew what were there, losing interest.

If Tenma decided to take one of the stones—even though he didn't wear it right away, then Shindou chose to stay away from them.

"I'm sorry, Kamata-san. I don't want to accept that person's gift."

"Shindou-kun," Mrs Kamata spoke seriously. She lowered her voice so that it could only be heard between the three of them. "What if I says, this is to help the real Tsurugi-kun _b_ _ack to life_?"

.

.

.

Hilary and Barga took positions on the field, replacing Tenma and Shindou.

"Welcome back," Despina greeted, in place of Ozrock, who for some reason, did not make his cynical talk as usual. "How was your journey to the death realm?"

"Pretty neat, I should say," Hilary answered smugly. "No thanks to you."

Despina didn't bother the two anymore. Instead, she glanced at Ozrock.

Excessive sweating, agitated expression, bitten lower lip, both hands hugging his body as if holding something from bursting out. Only insolent members wouldn't realize that much of changes in their captain.

But Despina—along with other Ixal Fleet players—also realized, there was nothing they could do. Except for protecting Ozrock, until it was time for the captain to attack.

Which meant: unleashing everything he had been holding up.

.

.

.

"But it's strange," Rodan's voice was faintly heard by Tenma and Shindou, who were still in seclusion with Mrs Kamata.

Rodan looked at Ryugel and the others. "Do you remember? Before we were back to life, it felt like we were forced out of the darkness right?" 

After receiving his friends' nods, Rodan went on, "At that time, just before I felt being pulled, I was pretty sure I had met Tsurugi. He ... didn't seem to be forced to get out. Instead he ran towards me, reaching out. As if wanting to help me."

Rodan's eyes turned to Tsurugi. His gaze turned suspicious. "If you really were back to life yesterday, while whom I saw at that time was indeed Tsurugi ..."

Stares of wonder, astonishment, and suspicion instantly converged, aimed at Akurous. Shindou, who was putting together the meaning of Mrs Kamata's last sentence to him, became one of the owners of those stares.

Tenma, on the other hand, could only swallow.

"Then, **_who_** are you ...?"

.

.


	8. Lost Galaxy

**Lost Galaxy**

**.**

.

"If you really were back to life yesterday, while whom I saw at that time was indeed Tsurugi ..."

Rodan's words instantly brought stares of wonder and suspicion towards Akurous.

Shindou, who was putting together the meaning of Mrs Kamata's last sentence to him, became one of the owners of the stares.

On the other hand, Tenma could only swallow.

"Then. **_who_** are you ...?"

Tsurugi's figure in front of them sighed, before standing up. Straightening his legs, then crossing arms in front of his chest.

"Never thought I would get exposed this quick," just muttering, but sounded pretty clear to those around him.

"Tsurugi ...?" Shinsuke stared in doubt. "So you really aren't ...?"

Akurous looked down at Shinsuke with a weak smile. "Yes, I'm not the Tsurugi you know."

Shindou had really turned his attention away from Mrs Kamata. "Then, you are ...?"

Tenma waited in anxiousness. Until this moment, he still pretended not to know, due to Akurous and Tsurugi's safety. Luckily, Ixal Fleet were currently busy with Matatagi and the other, in the match that was still going on. A very good coincidence. Tenma could still ask those who heard Akurous's confession to keep this secret with him.

"I am...," Akurous began his story. "... an entity that once lived on this Faram Obius."

"Once ... lived ...?" Aoi repeated, unsure. "Does it mean-"

"Yes, I'm already dead."

Gasped breaths voiced everyone's reaction to that revelation. Especially for Faram Dite. A story about some ghost from their planet, willing to occupy an earthling―which was rumored to be cursed in the prophecy―as their temporary body, was not something that had ever crossed their minds.

"My case is almost the same as what happened to your manager—Mizukawa Minori, and Planet Kiel's scientist—Potomuri," Akurous continued. "However, because the soul of Tsurugi Kyousuke you know is currently not in this body, my personality as a soul without a body, can appear completely, without the need to form a new personality like happened to Mizukawa Minori and Potomuri the Scientist."

Silence again ambushed, digesting Akurous's long exposure.

"Then, Tsurugi's real soul ...?" Shinsuke asked.

Akurous revealed, "Still inside Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon machine."

"If that's really the case, is there any proof that you really are an entity of Faram Obius, and not Ozrock's ally?" one serious question from Argo. The tall goalkeeper of Faram Dite took over Shindou's role, to begin the interrogation process.

Akurous, still in his Tsurugi form, stared back at Argo, before smiling. A smile that somehow instantly triggered a memory in Argo's subconscious. The smile of the figure he had only known for the past few days, strangely, felt so familiar.

"Argo Burgess, 21 years old. Born in the city of Raffius, North Deltos. Starting to join Faram Dite since the age of 15. Owner of _Soul_ **Angidra,** which first awakened while helping an Angidra cub that fell from the cliff of your hometown beach. Hobbies aside of soccer, are fishing and hiking. Your favorite food is _Caspessia_ mushroom soup without _selp_. Seren often forgets this and puts _selp_ into your soup, which sometimes leads to your quarrels with her."

Obviously, all Faram Dite members gaped at the detailed exposures uttered by Tsurugi's voice.

"You ... you're really from this planet, huh?" Rodan was almost convinced.

"Wa-wait a minute," awake from his amazement, Argo immediately refuted. "That statement proves nothing! Who knows, he might get all the information from Coach Donolzen, who has betrayed us!"

Hearing the name of the deceased mentioned, Akurous could not help but feeling pensive. _That_ _'_ _s right. Only I know that Donolzen has died ..._

"Coach Donolzen never bothered to find out about our favorite foods," said Seren. "I guess, this ghost possessing Tsurugi is telling the truth."

Shindou finally spoke, as he couldn't bear to just watch.

"If what you say is true, can you reveal your name and reason for helping us?" he asked Akurous, approaching him. "It seems that you know the members of Faram Dite well. If you reveal everything clearly, they will certainly be more able to accept you. Likewise with us."

"For now, I can't say who I really am," Akurous said. "As for my reason ... isn't that obvious? Even though I'm dead, I don't want Faram Obius to be destroyed. This planet is my precious hometown."

Akurous threw his eyes towards the field. Hillary was guarding Despina, while Barga was blocking Ishigashi.

"Actually, seeing you all return safely ...," Akurous turned his gaze towards Argo and the Shitennou. "... is also one of my reasons to help Earth Eleven. And since it has now been realized, I think my job here is done. Besides, if I keep dwelling in this boy's body, he might not be able to return to life."

Done confessing that, Akurous closed his eyes. _I h_ _ave to_ _d_ _isappear now_ _, before they pressed me_ _any_ _further._

Tsurugi's body emitted a faint light. Akurous's soul was preparing to leave his loan body.

"WAIT, AKUROUS ! DON'T LEAVE THAT BODY YET !!"

One big shout shook the air within Grand Celesta Stadium.

Standing at a distance of five meters from the point where Akurous standing; a tall, muscular blond figure with a knight like garment.

Tenma was stunned. "Sar—"

"Sarjes!"

From the VIP audience box, Princess Katora completed Tenma's unfinished remark. While beside the princess, Lalaya and Minel were no less shocked. Hearing the name of the late King Akurous shouted out by that stranger named Sarjes.

"Princess Katora ...," Minel cautiously asked. "What is exactly happening? Do you know that man ...?"

Pressed by the curious expressions around her, the princess from Kiel knew she had to answer truthfully.

"He is ..., one of our kingdom's royal warrior," Katora paused for a long time, before went on. "And he is the same as your father, Queen Lalaya ..."

"The same ...? What do you mean ...?" Lalaya's green eyes rounded, still did not understand.

"Just like King Akurous, Sarjes has long died.... But his soul is still roaming in this mortal world, for there are some duties he must complete."

.

.

.

"Who is that ... Tenma ...?" Aoi asked, voicing out the others' puzzlement.

Although for slightly different reasons, the members of Faram Dite were no less confused than Aoi. Hearing the name of their previous king being screamed recklessly by a stranger coming out of nowhere. Moreover, the stranger shouted as if ... the king was actually among them.

Before Tenma could answer Aoi, Akurous—in Tsurugi's body—charged quickly towards Sarjes.

Sarjes seemed oblivious to the dangerous aura emanating from every step that the king snapped.

"Thank God, I still made it!" Sarjes said cheerfully. "You're still in this boy's body, right? Good! The thing is..., Potomuri just told me—"

Stopping in front of Sarjes, Tsurugi's eyes glowed dangerously. By Akurous's will, those eyes were aimed entirely at Sarjes. After all, this Kiel warrior's heedless action had announced his supposed-to-be-secret identity, throughout Grand Celesta Stadium.

" **_Do you want to die ...? Or do you want to die once more?"_** Akurous hissed.

"Eh? Huh ...?" Sarjes - who was still unaware of his mistake - blinked in confusion. "What is this ...? Did I do something wrong ...?"

Sarjes turned his head, tossing a signal to Tenma. Asking for help, and maybe an explanation. Not realizing that he himself was the most obliged to provide an explanation than anyone in this stadium.

Thanks to his inconsiderate and fierce scream; Earth Eleven players who were actively competing on the field―including Hilary and Barga―could not help but to get distracted.

The opportunity was used by Ixal Fleet players to penetrate Earth Eleven's tight defense.

Luckily, Minaho and Hilary were quick to recover. The two's unusual combination blocked Despina's way.

Despina snorted. The ball that she dribbled all the way there, had to be passed backwards. However, Matatagi succeeded in cutting the ball course, and cleared it off the field.

"You sure know what you're doing," praised Hilary, smirking at Minaho.

Minaho chuckled, "It's commonsense to go for defensive strategies in this situation. Even Matatagi-kun knows that."

Throw-in from Ixal didn't take long. The fierce match soon resumed.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines. Sarjes's shout earlier, had completely changed the suspicious and alert manners of Faram Dite's players regarding 'Tsurugi', into gazes of confusion and disbelief.

"Potomuri said ...," Sarjes finally got the chance to express what he wanted to convey to Akurous, even only through whispering. "You cannot leave this body now, because the owner's Soul is being directed elsewhere. If you leave this body empty without guard in front of Ozrock, who knows what he will do ..."

Akurous was not so focused on Sarjes' words. Even though he could still catch what the blond warrior meant. What was more of a problem now for him was the curious steps of Faram Dite's team players, slowly but surely, approached him.

 _Damn ..., how d_ _o I_ _escape this situation ...?_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Tenma!_ _"_

He who felt being called, jerked up.

 _"_ _Tenma, do you hear me?_ _"_

 _"_ _Tsurugi ...?_ _"_ Tenma answered silently, half asking.

Ten meters below Tenma's feet, Manuuba, the fake Tsurugi, heaved a sigh of relief. Using telepathy from this distance without any helping devices, in fact, wasn't his specialty.

 _"_ _Don't ask anything yet!_ _"_ Again, 'Tsurugi's' voice answered. " _Just f_ _ollow that_ _auntie's words_ _, and t_ _ake_ _t_ _he_ _purple stone from h_ _er_ _. We c_ _an_ _defeat Ozrock with this._ _"_

 _"_ _We?_ _"_ Tenma didn't understand. " _Wait, what do you mean, Tsurugi? Where are you?_ _"_

 _"_ _I will go to your place_ _soon_ _. But you_ _and Shindou_ _have to w_ _ear that_ _Aliea_ _Meteorite_ _first._ _"_

Tenma was silent. He sensed something strange from Tsurugi's way of speaking

 _"_ _You are ... Manuuba, right ...?_ _"_ Tenma said, carefully.

"Tch ...," Manuuba cursed softly. "He found out..."

"The preparation is complete," Potomuri sighed in relief, before turning to Manuuba standing beside him. Together with Coach Kuroiwa, they were still underground, where the Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon machine was hidden.

"How about you? Have you managed to persuade Tenma-kun?"

The young scientist's question was answered by Manuuba with a loud snort. Coach Kuroiwa's request to contact Tenma while pretending to be Tsurugi, was not an easy matter.

But Tenma's voice which actually responded to their telepathic conversation, made Manuuba stopped grumbling.

 _I already wore it. Aliea_ _Meteorite_. Tenma's tone sounded so sure in Manuuba's ears. _Then, what s_ _hall_ _I do?_

Manuuba did not immediately answer Tenma.

"He really believes me...?" he said in amazement.

While on Tenma's side, there was Shindou furrowing brows at Tenma unhesitatingly accepting Aliea Meteorite from Mrs Kamata and wearing it. What made him even more upset, was that junior of his acted like being deaf to whatever he said.

"Hey, Tenma ...!" Shindou snapped, for the umpteenth time. "TENMA!"

Tenma turned his head, looked at Shindou, lifelessly. As if he was not there.

"What are you doing?!" Shindou asked impatiently. "That stone—"

.

.

.

At first, it was only a speck of odd light, as if rising from the middle of the field. But less than a half second, that light metamorphosed into a blinding ray. Devouring all their visibility in Grand Celesta Stadium, for a few seconds.

 _FLASH_ _!_ _!_

Aoi slowly opened her eyes, as soon as she felt the light rays had subsided.

The purple field was now stretched deserted, without anybody on there. Except for Hilary and Barga who were seen still looking away, covering their eyes with their arms.

Aoi looked around, "Tenma ...? Everyone ...?"

.

.

.

Manuuba winced in puzzlement. Both Tenma's voice and presence, no longer reached him.

"Hey, you still there?"

Manuuba initially thought, that telepathy was cut off because he was not strong enough to maintain the connection.

"What's wrong?" This time, Coach Kuroiwa's deep voice asked.

Manuuba was not yet to answer, but Potomuri's remark suddenly diverted their attentions.

"Tenma-kun and the others ..., also Ozrock and Ixal Fleet's players ... They all disappeared!"

"Disappeared!?"

Potomuri nodded in affirmation. "This indicator of Life Energy amount that has been collected," he pointed out. "It suddenly dropped, and now it is about to touch the nadir. That is a sign that the sources of Life Energy in regard are no longer available."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Manuuba cursed in frustration. "How can someone just disappear without any cause?! And again, where did they go—?"

"Wait!" Coach Kuroiwa examined Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon's main screen, and realized something. "Have you managed to split Tsurugi Kyousuke's soul into Earth Eleven's Aliea-Meteorite?"

Potomuri nodded again. "Right before they disappear from Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon's radar."

Manuuba snorted. "Do we really have to make fuss about it now? If Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet aren't here, who else are able to have clash fierce enough to form Life Energy!?"

Potomuri agreed in his musing. Manuuba was right. There was no use of having Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon rebuilt, if there was no energy that could support the large task it carried.

 _E_ _ven though..._ _we all_ _h_ _ave_ _come_ _this far._

Earth Eleven who had collected the four keystones. Princess Katora who had found important clues about alternative energy source more humanly than seizing the souls of innocent people. Tsurugi who was willing to betray his home planet to form the said energy for saving the universe. Even Ozrock, the villain, had played a big role, by providing the facilities for him to rebuild the black hole destroyer machine―although his actions were also influenced by personal ambition, to some extent.

And finally, Manuuba—without asking for any payment like he always did towards his former employer, Ozrock―opened the way for Potomuri to rearrange Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon that Ozrock had manipulated.

All had given their best in accordance with their respective roles and abilities. _But why?_

Why did the situation remain the same ..., like when Kiel, his home planet, was to be engulfed by the black hole?

_Why?_

Manuuba's loud groan responded to Potomuri's silence and tears that welled up in the scientist's eyelids.

"Oh, come on! You think crying can solve the problem?"

Potomuri immediately raised his head, wiping his face. "I-I didn't—"

"This machine isn't broken, right? Then we just need to find another source of energy to make it able to operate."

"But who else can—"

"Faram Dite are still here," Manuuba said, rinsing a bit of Potomuri's despair. "Also, those guys too..."

"'Those guys....'?" Again confusion dyed the scientist's face. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Manuuba turned away from Potomuri, and exclaimed, "You hear me? In next ten minutes, you all must gather in Grand Celesta Galaxy's main square! Yes, the place where Earth Eleven supposed to have match with Ixal Fleet today. I'll explain later! Just gather in the guise you wore in the match against Earth Eleven underground! Hurry up!"

Cutting his connection with outsiders, Manuuba returned to Potomuri.

"I have already contacted those who were supposed to be given the task by Ozrcok to collect Life Energy yesterday _,"_ Manuuba threw a hint.

Potomuri widened eyes, "You mean, Fake ... Eleven?"

.

.

.

 _Where d_ _id_ _they all go_ _?_

The same question also raged in the minds of those who were still left in the stadium. Especially after realizing that, not only the two teams competing on the field. But also Tenma, Shindou, 'Tsurugi' - even though he had just confessed that he was not Tsurugi -, as well as the mysterious blond man who had excitedly screamed Faram Obius' previous king's name. All disappeared without any trace.

Knowing the match would not resume for a while, Hilary and Barga joined their fellow members of Faram Dite on the sidelines. When the two were about to ask what had happened, the same question was returned to them first.

"The mysterious light came from the middle of the pitch, right?" said Gandales sure. "Didn't you see what happened?"

"We've been telling you ..." Barga was no less insistent. "In the midst of such blinding light, what could we see?"

"It's you who should be able to see better," Hilary replied. "You were not too close to the source of the light, after all."

"That light expanded in an instant and engulfed the entire stadium!" Ryugel refuted. "I'm sure that even Queen Lalaya up there, couldn't see anything either."

While Ryugel was saying that, the owner of that noble name, was no longer sitting on her throne.

"Your Majesty!" Minel chased after the little queen galloping down.

Katora, and a number of Minel's other subordinates also followed behind.

The current 'Tsurugi' was actually his father. The thought continued to plague Lalaya's mind, as she ran.

_Impossible...! Impossible! But, if that's true, then ... then ... ._

_._

_._

_._

"Queen Lalaya !?"

Faram Dite didn't expect their queen to come down for them herself.

Trying to speak in the middle of her gasping for breath, Lalaya demanded, "Tsurugi ..., _no ...,_ _I mean,_ my father ... where did he go ...?"

Faram Dite members exchanged looks at Lalaya's question, which put Tsurugi's name and her father together, as if they were the same entity.

Minel and Katora caught up with Lalaya soon after.

"Queen Lalaya," Argo ventured to ask. "So it's true ... that 'Tsurugi' was actually ..."

Lalaya did not immediately agree with Argo's suspicion. Instead, it was Katora to explain.

"First of all, please forgive my impudence," while saying so, Katora turned her body to Lalaya, Minel--along with his subordinates, and Faram Dite's members. "I didn't mean to hide this from all of you. But, when I witnessed Tsurugi Kyousuke who was able to come back alive after losing the final match, I could only guess that something out of the ordinary had happened."

Katora's explanation began. Scientist Potomuri's soul ending up inside the body of an earth girl named Mizukawa Minori, indicated that those wandering souls tended to be more easily bound to the bodies that had same physical characteristics with their original forms during their life. After hearing Lalaya's confession about how her father resembled Tenma's kidnapped friend, Katora then could figure, that what happened to Tsurugi was likely similar to what had happened to Potomuri and Mizukawa.

"So, from the beginning, you already knew, that Master Tsurugi who came back from death was actually King Akurous?" Minel asked without accusing tone.

"Because at the time, it was merely my presumption, I did not dare to reveal it immediately," Katora stated the reason. "But Sarjes's remark earlier, I think, have given us a bit of proof."

"No wonder he knows Argo to such extent ...," Rodan noted.

However, Katora's long explanation still did not satisfy Queen Lalaya. "In that case, Tsurugi's true soul is still trapped inside the black hole destroyer machine built by Katora's scientist friend?"

"Regarding that ...," Katora almost affirmed Lalaya's assumption, had no other voice answered her.

"He is already with Earth Eleven."

The familiar voice instantly made Aoi and Shinsuke turn their head.

"Tenma ?!" both of them exclaimed together. Shinsuke even ran to his captain.

But Tenma's response to his friend was cold. His index finger stretched out, pointing his right eye, which had dark purple shades, instead of the usual gray.

"Ten ... ma ...?" Shinsuke began to doubt the validity of the name's owner before him.

Aoi, who was more responsive, trembled. "You ... don't tell me ..."

"Manuuba Gibutsu," 'Tenma' replied. "That's my name. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Fake Tsurugi !?" Shinsuke exclaimed in shock. "Why are you here?"

Manuuba in Tenma guise snorted, though then answered frankly. "To help Potomuri fix his Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon machine."

"You said, Potomuri?" Katora was astonished. "So, the return of these Shitennou members, because Potomuri has already ...?"

"Yes, he did not say anything, because he wanted to make a surprise for you, princess," replied Manuuba teasingly.

"But why should you become Tenma instead of Tsurugi?" Shinsuke was curious.

"If I insist on using Tsurugi's form, I will have a hard time facing this planet's queen, right?"

Lalaya, who was suddenly blamed by Manuuba, blinked.

Manuuba continued, "After all, wasn't that Tsurugi supposed to be the queen's groom ...?"

"Groom??"

"What do you mean??"

While Aoi and Shinsuke were excited about Manuuba's words, Noel and Seren furrowed their foreheads.

"How did you know that?" Noel's eyes thinned in suspicion. "Queen Lalaya didn't say that when she revealed everything in front of Earth Eleven the other day?"

Lalaya nodded. Looking intently at the person Shinsuke called 'fake Tsurugi'―even though his form was different now.

"Well, I know from my friends who spied on this planet on Ozrock's orders―"

As soon as he said the name, Faram Dite's relaxed attitude instantly became a combat-ready position.

Minel and his troops immediately put their bodies in front of Lalaya.

"On Ozrock's orders ... you say?" hissed Argo, ferociously.

Manuuba covered his mouth. _Damn it_ _!_ Seemed like the honest yet careless nature of Tenma had already permeated in his personality.

"I have my reasons!" Manuuba defended himself. "More importantly, I'm no longer his errand boy. I'm here to help you forming **Life Energy** from the clash of two opposing strong wills, just like Princess Katora proposed!"

"How can you be of help, while you're just alone?" Gandales did not believe.

As the footsteps approached, Manuuba turned his head. "Here they come!"

Apart from Manuuba, only Shinsuke, Aoi, and Katora recognized them.

"Fake ... Eleven?"

.

.

.

Fake Eleven was given the chance to compete against the host planet's team, Faram Dite. Although they still had some suspicions, Faram Dite also knew that the solution offered by Manuuba was not an option. The remaining time wouldn't wait. If they did not approve this method, Faram Obius would be the one swallowed up by the black hole.

It was no longer win or lose matter, but whether they would succeed in gathering enough Life Energy to complete Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon.

Meanwhile, on Earth Eleven's bench which was now Fake Eleven's, even though the latter didn't have any reserve players, Aoi was still curious.

"Can they be trusted, Katora-san?" she whispered, referring to Fake Eleven who were getting ready in their respective positions.

"I believe in them!"

Instead of Katora, it was Shinsuke giving his assessment. The two girls and Mrs Kamata looked at him in unison.

"Tsurugi..., no, Manuuba once protected me when we were nearly struck by hot steams on Planet Gurdon."

"But ... it's because he was disguising as Tsurugi-kun...," Mrs Kamata hesitated.

Shinsuke still directed his eyes straight to the field. That figure had indeed changed. But Shinsuke could feel the sincerity, which was no different from when he protected him before.

.

.

.

The white fog coil, with a pair of emerald-like eyes, looked at him straight.

'Who are you?'

Tenma asked after gathering his courage.

'I ... am you.'

Like a mirror, the answer came out with the exact voice of Tenma's. _Is this how i_ _t_ _would feel when m_ _y friends_ _fought Fake Eleven?_

"You are ... me?"

The emerald pair of eyes beyond the fog moved as if nodding.

'I am a little part of your Soul holding memories of what you and I―we―have experienced before living life on earth as Matsukaze Tenma.'

That fairly long answer did not instantly make Tenma understand.

'Before becoming 'me'? What do you mean?'

'It's no use explaining, because you're the part of the Soul that won't be able to remember it. I can only give you, an earthling, two keywords to unlock the true power of your Soul. '

'Keywords?'

'Enif, of Pegasus.'

.

.

.

Tenma cracked his eyes open, and found himself standing on ground. Sprang into his vision, Shindou, as well as his other teammates, standing scattered, not far from his current position. Looking around, he could only see an expanse of a night sky as the background, replacing the stadium pitch, where they should have been a while ago.

Even the ground they stood on had changed considerably. It was a chunk of land, hovering silent in space. Not much in size, but large enough to accommodate twenty-two Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet players, along with Akurous and Sarjes.

Looking more observant, Tenma noticed the awkwardness of the night sky that surrounded them. It was pitch black. Though on the land, they could see and recognize each other with no problem. Some rocks hovered around the floating land, instead of stars.

"Welcome to the **Lost Galaxy** ," someone finally spoke. Ozrock. "A place where all the souls and memories that have lost their vessels, gather."

"Lost Galaxy ...?" Tenma repeated. Not done being puzzled at the words from the green eyes that came before him, he was again confronted with unfamiliar terms he had never heard of.

Before long, Ozrock continued, "As you can see, there are two goalposts here, and the ball is still at my feet."

In unison, Earth Eleven gazes gathered at the tip of Ozrock's feet playing with the ball.

"You mean ... to continue our fight here?" Shindou asked, unsure.

"That's right," Ozrock said. "But don't you think everything will go the same as before!"

Exclamation of mocking from Ozrock, followed by Sakura's scream who was just blown away by Ozrock rushing across the field.

"Damn!" Shindou moved back to the defense line.

When Ozrock arrived, Ibuki, though with difficulty, managed to regain his focus. Attempting to use **Gekirin Dunk.** Yet Ozrock's strength was still too great for him.

Ozrock laughed hysterically, pointing amusedly at the lying Ibuki. Gasping as he rose, Ibuki held back his disgust.

"Bastard ...!" cursed Ibuki, did not want to add anymore reason for Ixal Fleet captain to laugh.

Ozrock's laughter stopped. "What?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ibuki repeated, and got louder when spitting out the rest of his curses. "SHAMELESS! COWARD! STUBBORN! WHY MUST YOU INVOLVE US IN YOUR REVENGE DRAMA !?"

Ibuki no longer just shouted. His two hands pulled Ozrock by his clothes, throwing all those curses to the young alien right on his face.

"Let go ..." Ozrock hissed.

"YOU HAVE LOST SINCE WE DEFEATED YOUR ERRAND BOY, MANUUBA AND HIS FLOCK! YOUR PLAN HAS BEEN A MESS SINCE THE MACHINE FAILED TO TAKE OUR SOULS! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND ADMIT YOUR DEFEAT, LOSER!"

Gasping Ibuki closed his explosion of feelings. Ibuki's teammates were stunned in their place, silenced. Their reactions ranged between amazement and feeling agree with the goalkeeper.

"Loser ...? Who did you call loser?"

"YOU!" Ibuki snapped, then looked at the entire the field. "And all of you who are on this jerk's side!"

Ozrock raised his palm, which actually made a small push, yet unexpectedly slammed Ibuki's tall body until it painfully sank into the goal’s net.

Before Ibuki was aware of what happened, Ozrock had raised his hand completely, seemingly preparing to launch a new attack. The dreadful aura he emitted was no longer a joke. The desire to kill was clearly in his eyes, which no longer reflected Ibuki as Ibuki. But one of the ancient humans from Faram Obius, whoever he was, who had destroyed Ixal, his home planet.

"Perish....!" Ozrock announced in a hiss.

"Ibuki!" Shindou shouted in tremor, along with the others. "Run quick! Get away from there!"

"It's useless," Despina's mutter was heard by Tenma. "Ozrock is different now from before. He has unlocked spell that has not been used by anyone for centuries."

"Spell?" Tenma didn't understand.

"If he wants, he can break us all into small pieces in an instant," continued the forward of Ixal Fleet. There was no arrogance or horror in her quiet voice. Just a meek submission to their fate.

Tenma gasped. Ibuki was clearly in danger.

From the sidelines, Sarjes, along with Akurous, watched Tenma's struggle in silence.

"Matsukaze Tenma. The man chosen by Princess Katora," murmured Sarjes. "Now, what will you do?"

Ozrock's hand swung down. Marking the end of Ibuki who was completely glued to the ground in front of him.

Black waves exploded. Sand and earth scattered, thumping those around Ozrock. Ibuki, who didn't have time to react, thought that this was the last time his eyes could reflect light. Until...

An invisible dome stretched out just in time. Separating Ibuki with the raging Ozrock out there. Before he realized what was happening, Ibuki felt someone leaning to him back to back.

"Sorry to make you wait, Ibuki."

Ibuki soon recognized the voice. "Tsurugi!" he exclaimed between amazement and joy.

Not only Ibuki. But Tenma, Shindou, all members of Earth Eleven who were wearing Aliea Meteorite stones on their chests, felt the same way as Ibuki. Therefore, no one was injured by Ozrock attack, as they are all protected by the domes created by eleven Tsurugi figures.

"Tsurugi ... why are you here?" Tenma's question was also asked by others.

"It's a long story," Tsurugi answered Ibuki.

"But I guess now ...," Tenma heard another Tsurugi spoke.

"This is no longer a soccer match, Shindou-san," finished Tsurugi who was leaning with his back to Shindou.

"Looks like my daughter's man of choice is far more useful," Akurous commented on Sarjes's murmur which he heard shortly before Ozrock 'exploded' earlier. "It's time for me to leave this body."

"Woaahh!" Sarjes hurriedly caught Tsurugi's soulless body before it touched the ground.

Meanwhile, on Earth Eleven's side, Tsurugi's hands grabbed another hands, which belonged to his teammates he was backing on. Then, all eleven of Tsurugi figures disappeared, absorbed into the hands they was holding.

"Tsurugi! Where did you ...?" Before again fussing over Tsurugi's disappearance, Tenma felt an abundance of new strength clinging to his hand.

"I see...." Tenma murmured while smiling at his warm fist. _Tsurugi is_ _inside_ _m_ _e_ _!_

_"Matatagi, state the keywords."_

Matatagi heard Tsurugi's voice command him from inside his head.

"Huh? Keywords ...?"

_"The words you heard just before you arrive in this dimension !"_

Next to Matatagi, Ichikawa Zanakurou answered doubtfully, "You mean, Regulus of Leo?"

Hearing his partner's answer, Matatagi was finally aware. "Altair of Aquilla?"

Matatagi was amazed by himself. After all, even though he remembered being entrusted with some keywords, he did not even try to remember the details of those two words he considered foreign at all. But now, he could mention them easily.

Tsurugi's orders moved towards Shindou.

"Peacock. Of Pavo." Shindou answered.

"Pegasus ... of Enif."

_"You reverse them, Tenma!"_

"Eeh? Well then ... Enif of Pegasus!"

After correcting himself, Tenma looked at Sakura.

"Eh? Ah ..." The girl remembered. "Capella of Auriga."

"Dubhe of Ursa Major," Kusaka continued.

Finished with the midfielders, Tsurugi moved to the defenders.

"Aldebaran of Taurus!" Tetsukado's hands were on his waist.

"Arcturus of Bootes." Minaho folded his arms while muttering. Wondering why he was entrusted with the name of the fourth brightest star in the night sky of earth.

"Polaris of Ursa Minor." Manabe corrected his glasses, glancing at Konoha.

"Uh...," Konoha stammered, before bowing. "P-procyon ... Of Canis Minor."

Ibuki walked out of the goal. Passing Ozrock, who had been glued to his feet since his first attack failed.

"Rigel of Orion!"

Right after Ibuki finished saying that, all of Earth Eleven members heard Tsurugi uttering, "Sirius of Canis Major."

Beams of golden yellow light, simultaneously emanated from their bodies. Converging towards the center of the field, not far from Tenma. A great amount of light soon was collected. Starting to embody a big tall horse, whose two feathered wings still neatly folded.

"Winged horse? Pegasus ...?"

.

.

.

"In the end, what exactly are you plotting?" Potomuri asked while focusing his attention on the big screen in front of him. Potomuri could not see the match between Fake Eleven and Faram Dite. But if he looked at the Life Energy that was starting to gather, it appeared that Manuuba and his friends fought Faram Dite well.

Kuroiwa did not immediately answer the question from the Kielian scientist, who was once his assistant in the form of a girl named Mizukawa Minori.

"What do you think?" Kuroiwa's voice rasped in reply.

"Does this have something to do with 'those things' you claim you can see, whereas we can't?"

"You mean, the real potential of the souls of Earth Eleven members?"

Potomuri nodded. Diverting his attention from the big screen, to Kuroiwa.

"What exactly do you see in them?" demanded Potomuri.

"I can see it. A special soul that awakens only if those twelve children gather. A beast written in legends. But in reality, it never truly exists on our planet."

"A legendary Soul ...?"

"Unfortunately, the twelve lights never gather on the field, because a soccer match only plays eleven players in a team."

Potomuri began to grasp Kuroiwa's intentions, "In other words, breaking Tsurugi-kun's Soul into eleven pieces, then sending it to Tenma-kun and friends, is your plan to gather the twelve lights in one match, in order to awaken the Legendary Soul. Is that so?"

Another voice answered Potomuri.

"I must admit, that was a brilliant idea."

Potomuri and Kuroiwa turned around. And found the figure of the young King Akurous standing behind them.

"Ixal Fleet, Earth Eleven and Sarjes are now in the Lost Galaxy dimension," Akurous reported. "I left Tsurugi's body there, after you managed to send his soul there ..."

"Lost Galaxy ...?" Potomuri gasped. "But they all ..., Sarjes, Tenma-kun and friends are safe, right?"

"Earth Eleven even succeed in awakening the power of the Legendary Soul," reported Akurous. "But I'm not sure they can match the spell casted by Ozrock who is unleashing his true power."

"Spell?" Potomuri asked, not understanding.

"Planet Ixal was once a planet inhabited by magic-users, until an internal conflict turned it into a high-tech planet, almost parallel to Faram," Akurous explained in brief.

"But ... what kind of spell are they using, to such extent that the Legendary Soul of Earth Eleven is unable to match it?"

"Spell which power comes from the hatred of their ancestors who died by Faram Obius' hands."

Potomuri gasped in disbelief at Akurous's definite answer, "Is power coming from hatred really that strong ...?"

"Don't underestimate the power of hatred, young man," Kuroiwa remarked. "Especially from those who are dead. Bodies, in the end, are mere restraints. When they are stripped of, it will allow someone to reach the point of infinity."

Potomuri was stunned.

"But... if that's true, Tenma-kun and the others are in danger ...," the scientist muttered anxiously. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"That's what I came here for," Akurous replied calmly. "To remind you that we also have similarities with the Ozrock ancestors."

"Same?"

"We are too, spirits who have lost our bodies. We can send our supports to Earth Eleven who are fighting in the Lost Galaxy."

"B-but, this Kuroiwa Ryuusei ...," Potomuri stared doubtfully at the earth human beside him. "Isn't he still alive? Even though he has been declared dead ...? The body that he is using even now is his own body, the body of Kageyama Reiji..., right?"

"The body is not his," Akurous said, surprising Potomuri. "The one in front of you is an android body built by a group of artificial intelligence researchers in Italy who were trying to recreate the genius brain of the legendary football coach, Kageyama Reiji."

"I-is that true?" Potomuri turned to Kuroiwa for confirmation.

"Unfortunately, the project ended in failure and was finally terminated," Kuroiwa continued. "This body was displaced for several years, until I - as a spirit - later found and used it."

Potomuri was again speechless in bewilderment.

"Isn't this interesting?" Kuroiwa smirked. "Three souls with different backgrounds, coming from different home planets, all gathered in one place after their death. Don’t you think it’s already fated?”"

"We all gathered here, attracted by the vortex of apocalypse that is now approaching Faram Obius," Akurous responded. "It could be that we are also the keys for the blue planet―Earth Eleven―to stop Ozrock's madness."

"The key for stopping madness ...? Me...?" Potomuri repeated, more to himself. "Me, who failed to save Planet Kiel ...?"

"And I who failed to protect my people from Donolzen ...," added Akurous.

"We all died leaving behind failures and regrets ..." Kuroiwa joined in, staring at the two men looking much younger than him. "This second chance we’ve been given, shouldn't be wasted."

Akurous nodded. "Let go of your body, hold my hands, and concentrate. Sarjes who is still left in the Lost Galaxy, will deliver us to Earth Eleven's Legendary Soul."

"We call it Pegasus, the winged horse that only exists in legend," Kuroiwa complemented.

Following Akurous's command, Potomuri closed his eyes. A moment later, Mizukawa Minori's body collapsed behind him. Likewise Kuroiwa, who stripped of the android body, leaving a spirit figure of the legendary coach of Orpheus team from Italy. The young Kageyama Reiji, before his death.

Forming a small circle, the three focused their thoughts on a winged horse who was fighting in another dimension.

.

.

.


	9. Pegasus and Sirius

Pegasus and Sirius

.

.

.

The dramatic entrance of Earth Eleven’s **Pegasus** , did not make Ozrock tremble. It instead triggered the Ixal captain to go further.

"Very interesting!" Ozrock's lime eyes closed for a moment, before glinting in madness. "Let's see to what extent that creature can match me!"

Starting with a roar, a pitch-black aura enveloped Ozrock, turning his body into **Ixaal**. The eight-tentacled beast of _**Soul**_ that had previously slaughtered Tsurugi and Faram Dite. This time, he manifested himself in a much larger size. Not satisfied with that, he then took off, far beyond everyone's head, accompanying the rocky lumps that floated around the dark sky of Lost Galaxy dimension.

"W-what is he going to do ?!"

There was no answer for Shindou, not even from Ixal Fleet members.

Ozrock in Ixaal's form was now preparing to launch an attack, just like the one he had aimed at Ibuki.

Meanwhile, on the side of the field, Sarjes gasped when he noticed that Tsurugi's body lying beside him began to squirm.

"Are you okay?" Sarjes asked ... _Is it Akurous, or the boy named Tsurugi has returned to his body ...?_

Tsurugi opened his eyes, and sat down. Without even bothering to pay attention to Sarjes' question, he ran to Earth Eleven in the middle of the field.

"We have to stop Ozrock immediately!" Tsurugi urged, as he came to Tenma. "He can destroy us all if he manages to unleash that attack!"

"But, how?" Tenma, who initially wanted to welcome his friend's return, was forced to postpone that wish.

Tsurugi turned to Ixal Fleet players.

"Stand back, if you don't want to be finished off by your own friend."

Exchanging looks for a moment, Despina and her companions followed Tsurugi's demand without comments.

Earth Eleven gathered in the middle of the field. Circling, hand in hand, surrounding the legendary **_Soul_** , **Pegasus** , who was still standing meekly, as if waiting for them.

"...Why does it feel like we've done this before?" Tenma half-mused.

Surprisingly, the others also felt the same way. Everything was so natural. The faces on their right, left, and in front of them felt so familiar. No. Not because they were teammates. It was as if they all had lived together, once upon a time.

 **Pegasus** neighed. Its figure turned back into light and scattered into twelve pairs of wings for the twelve members of Earth Eleven.

Although being amazed, Tenma and his friends decided not to make a fuss about the oddities that kept going on, and chose to focus on stopping Ozrock's attack.

It didn't take much time for Earth Eleven with their new wings to catch up with Ozrock. Seeing those weaklings floating in a circle around him, Ozrock was unpleasant.

**"Move, all of you! You really wanna die so much?!"**

"Ozrock," Tenma started. "We will stop you."

Which of course was answered by mocking laughter.

**"Stop me? Huh! You will be reduced into ashes before you can do it!"**

"Ozrock," Tsurugi called out, forcing Ozrock to glance at him. "I know everything turned out wrong for you, but...."

Ozrock turned violently.

"You don't have to do this," Tsurugi emphasized again. "Your power exists to create a beginning. Not to destroy."

 **"Shut up! You ..., you ...,"** Mad eyes swept across the twelve members of Earth Eleven. **"You don't know anything about me!"** shouted Ozrock, half panting.

"What about your friends?!" Ibuki snapped. "You want to destroy them all too?!"

Ozrock paused for a moment, before grinding his teeth. **"If it’s to finish you and destroy Faram Obius, they are willing to die with me!"**

"Of course they're not, you fool!" Matatagi's rebuttal gushed. "No one wants to die just to fulfill other people's selfishness!"

 **"Selfish...?"** Ozrock chuckled in a bitter and disgusted tone. **"How am I selfish? While there was Faram Obius burning the other planets for their own glory!?"**

"I didn't mean you!" Matatagi snapped. "But your predecessors, your parents, your grandparents ... all those selfish adults who imposed their grudges on you!"

A tint of doubt surfaced, but Ozrock immediately covered it with angry shouts.

**"Watch your mouth! What do you know about our suffering in the hands of that damned planet?! Selfish or not, I’m no longer care! My dead predecessors’ hatreds are my hatred! Faram obius deserves what they have given us!"**

"Even though he knew your origin ..." Tsurugi spoke again. "... Akurous loved you as much as he loved his own planet. Doesn't that change your view of them at all? Towards this planet?"

**"It's all lies! Lies! Fake hospitality he created to control us!"**

"That’s not true!" Tenma exclaimed.

"He doesn't hear us anymore," whispered Shindou to Tenma. "We have to stop him here, before he finishes us off first."

Ozrock's ears that were sharpened due to his current form which almost matched the god of death, did not escape hearing Shindou's words.

 **"You don't have to bother doing anything against me,"** he sneered. **"Because you all will die accompanying me here, right now!"**

Shindou and Matatagi were jolted in surprise, when they could no longer feel Tsurugi's grips on their hands. They both, and also the others, looked confusedly as Tsurugi released himself from the circle, and was floating slowly towards Ozrock.

"Hey, Tsurugi ...," Shindou’s call was ignored.

Tsurugi's soft wings folded peacefully. Both of his arms stretched out, before hugging Ozrock's **Ixaal** form into them.

The action was not reacted to without resistance.

 **"L-Let go!"** roared Ozrock blindly. But only to extent of hitting and snapping, just like a tantrum child. It seemed as if Ozrock had forgotten, that he was now in a form possessing the power to destroy up to ten people at once with one jolt.

Tsurugi did not flinch.

Seeing that, Tenma was moved to do the same. Thus, the more violent Ozrock became, as he found himself caught between the two people he really wanted to kill.

"It's love," muttered Konoha.

“”"Love?””" repeated the others, staring at Konoha.

"Captain and Tsurugi-kun intend to tame Ozrock with their love."

"Tame him...?" Minaho raises an eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

"He's right. Never mind Ozrock, even ordinary animals can not be tamed easily if not handled by experts," doubted Manabe.

"No, Konoha is right," Kusaka chimed in. "This could be a way to save everyone, without sacrificing anyone."

"With love?" Sakura repeated, swayed between conviction and doubt.

Shindou looked at his two juniors, who were struggling with the embodiment of the death itself.

"Tenma, Tsurugi ..."

Gathering back his courage that once scattered, Shindou went forward. Embracing Tenma and Tsurugi's shoulders, joining the two of them. Covering Ozrock.

"Shindou?" Ibuki stared in disbelief. But that doubt turned into hope when he realized the earnestness of Shindou, as well as Tenma and even Tsurugi, to some extent, influencing Ozrock's rage. His monster-like appearance as **Ixaal** began to diminish, reverting into Bitway Ozrock's human form.

Along with Kusaka and Konoha, Ibuki finally followed Shindou's action.

The remaining ones: Matatagi, Sakura, Tetsukado, Minaho, Manabe, and Zanakurou, looked at each other.

"I still can't forgive him," uttered Tetsukado, while his wings flapped toward the mass that enclosed Ozrock.

"Incompatible words and actions ...?" Minaho murmured. Tip of his left ear twitched, hinting at the boy’s piqued curiousity.

"Minaho-kun ... What are you ...?" Manabe expressed his surprise to Minaho who released his hand, and moved towards Tenma and the others.

"A strong heart is a heart capable of enduring for the greater good," Zanakurou followed Minaho. "This could be a good practice."

Manabe and Sakura exchanged looks, before sighing and giving up.

“Please say this will work,” muttered Manabe.

Before Matatagi decided to follow suit or not, from beneath his feet, Pixie-Sarjes flew toward him.

"Piku ~"

"You are...Pixie?" mentioned Matatagi. After not seeing the little fairy for a while, he didn't expect to see it again at a time like this.

Pixie circled Matatagi for a moment before transforming himself into Sarjes.

Which left Matatagi gawking.

"AAAHH!" Matatagi pointed at Pixie noisily. "So you are _**that**_ Pixie!?"

"Why are you still here?" Sarjes complained. "If you don't join others, Ozrock might explode again!"

"Give me a break!" Matatagi refuted. "How can you stop the end of the world with just hugging?"

Sarjes didn't answer, as he was listening to Akurous instructing him through his mind.

"Ozrock's strength was born out of resentment and hatred," Sarjes recounted. "If by those alone he can destroy, then with love, you should be able to turn things around."

"That kind of nonsense—"

"AAAAH!"

"KYAAAA!"

Matatagi's words were interrupted, for the sake of seeing how Tenma and friends were ejected, scattering away from Ozrock.

"No, this is bad ..." Sarjes hissed.

Fortunately, Tenma and the others were unharmed. Even though being bounced out, everyone managed to hold themselves together and stay floating in space.

"So strong...," huffed Shindou.

"It’s impossible ... at this rate ...," Ibuki panted.

"Everyone, don't give up yet!" exclaimed Tenma. "Let's try it once--"

"Tenma, watch out!"

Without planning, Tsurugi pushed the captain out of the rush of danger. Ozrock's attack missed its target, pulverizing one of the lumps of rock floating around them.

Ozrock didn't stop. Failed on the first attempt, causing him to scatter his attacks blindly.

"STOP IT!" Tenma and Tsurugi shrieked.

Instead of dodging the attacks like their other friends, the two dashed towards Ozrock. Maneuvering to avoid bursts of death aura from Ixal's spell-caster. Sometimes, Tenma and Tsurugi had to fold and twist their own wings to block the attack.

Ozrock frowned. Without realizing it, he ended up retreating himself away from Tenma and Tsurugi. But in the end, his pride overcame his fear.

Therefore, he dashed too. By himself, face to face with the incoming captain and ace striker of Earth Eleven towards him.

"Come on!" dared Ozrock. "I'll crush you before you even manage to touch me!"

A few meters before reaching Ozrock, Tenma and Tsurugi had agreed, through the glances they aimed at each other. That they wouldn't attack Ozrock.

 _We just need to show how much we care for him!_ Both of them cried out their resolve in unison.

At least, until another figure shot past Tenma and Tsurugi, and reached Ozrock just before them.

"Matatagi ...!" Tenma gasped. He and Tsurugi were compelled to stop if they didn't want to hit the dark-skinned boy's back.

Ozrock too, widened his eyes at the sudden interruption.

Tenma and Tsurugi looked at Matatagi worriedly.

"Matatagi ..., what are you ...?"

"Do it!" challenged Matatagi, stretching out his arms, ignoring Tsurugi. "Destroy me! Destroy us all! That's what you want, right !?"

Ozrock narrowed his gaze. Looking for soberness in Matatagi's blue eyes, before realizing that he shouldn't care whether that soberness was reflected there or not.

_I just need to finish them off._

One hand of Ozrock raised up, taking the exact position like he did when about to crush Ibuki earlier.

"Fine ..., then... I won't hold back ..."

Simultaneously with that answer, Tenma and Tsurugi were back to their senses, and insisted on what they had intended to do.

Ozrock roared. Scorching heat and blinding light radiated from his body uncontrollably. But it did not stop Tsurugi and Tenma. Their persistence finally managed to embrace Ozrock back into their arms.

Sarjes frowned in concern.

"Those two alone can't possibly hold Ozrock down!" He turned to the other members of Earth Eleven. "Everyone! Embrace Ozrock one more time. At this rate, Tenma and that boy will get roasted!"

Shindou and the others looked at each other in doubt. Meanwhile, Matatagi was still rooted in his floating spot, instead of helping Tenma and Tsurugi. The boy's gaze locked completely on the struggling Ozrock.

"Actually, you’re afraid, right?" Matatagi hissed, a faint grin carving his lips. "You are afraid to destroy yourself, although then you can avenge yourself, no ..., the grudge of your ancestors."

"Shut up ...," breathed Ozrock fiercely. "You foolish trashes knowing no fear ... You ..., and this universe will surely perish in my hands."

"Then prove it!" demanded Matatagi. "Prove that you can roast the two people who’re hugging you right now!"

The more Ozrock struggled, the stronger Tenma and Tsurugi embraced him. Soon, Sarjes followed suit.

Shindou and the others stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding before them. Turned out, Sarjes was not alone. Three new figures appeared out of the blue, accompanying him.

"Potomuri ...?" Tetsukado was the first to recognize.

"And ... Coach ... Kuroiwa ...?"

 _No_ , Shindou thought then. _He's the legendary genius who was once about to destroy Coach Endou and Inazuma Japan, Kageyama Reiji!_

Another figure was Akurous. The only impression that Shindou and the others caught was the fact that he was very much like Tsurugi with his hair down.

Together with Tenma and Tsurugi, the three of them surrounded Ozrock as closely as they could. Matatagi who was standing closest to them, still unmoved from his position, neither there was sign that he would join soon. This inevitably made Shindou and the others hesitant to fulfill Sarjes' request.

"What should we do?" Kusaka asked the others.

 _Ozrock's power was born from hatred,_ mused Matatagi, repeating Sarjes' words. _And the key to overcome it, is ..._

It was kind of tricky for Matatagi to mention it, even only in his head.

_If it's about Tenma, I'm not even surprised. But Tsurugi? Where the hell did his 'love' for Ozrock come from? Hasn't that monster killed him once? ... So, why...?_

"I don't know," Shindou answered Kusaka. "If Morimura's guess is correct, that what Tenma and the others are doing now is giving their love to Ozrock―"

"We should hug him too?" Ibuki blurted out. "But you saw for yourself earlier. Even if we twelve united, we still couldn't stop Ozrock."

"Maybe because Ibuki-kun lacks love," Minaho uttered.

"S-shut up!" said Ibuki annoyed. "You all are also the same, right?! How can anyone love someone who wants to kill them?"

"Right, it couldn’t be," Shindou agreed. "But ..., what we're trying to save... isn't just Ozrock, is it?"

Shindou's words shook Earth Eleven's doubts.

"That's right," muttered Sakura. "Everyone is waiting for us on earth."

The girl's hand grabbed Manabe's, which was floating beside her.

"Our love is not for Ozrock alone!"

"Our love is for the universe!"

Shindou smiled affirmatively. The rest of Earth Eleven nodded in agreement. Getting together, holding each other's hands. Uniting their strong determination to save the universe, into one name.

**_"THE EARTH - INFINITY."_ **

Not far away from them, Ozrock was still captivated in the arms of Tenma, Tsurugi, Potomuri, Sarjes, Kageyama, and Akurous. His resistance weakened, especially after Shindou and the others joined, although only through their feelings, instead physically. Still, even those sincere feelings still had the effect of softening Ozrock's will to destroy everything.

_Why? Why can't I finish them?_

Ozrock groaned, unable to think. _Isn't killing for me an easy matter, like what I did to that old hag, Donolzen? But why...?_

"Because of their love, they don't want anyone to be sacrificed anymore," Ozrock heard Potomuri's mind talking to him. "Even you!"

"Nonsense!" shouted Ozrock "What about you? You should have hated me! I tricked you and took your Princess Katora hostage! You don't deserve to pity me!"

Potomuri was silent.

"Even so," he said shortly thereafter. "Their will to save the universe is still much bigger than my hatred to you. Therefore, you can not win, Ozrock."

Ozrock growled, before his scream shook the entire Lost Galaxy dimension.

Then, everything was dark.

.

.

.

"Now explain!"

That demanding remark forced Potomuri to look at Kageyama. Meanwhile, Sarjes and Akurous glanced at each other.

"What should we explain?"

"OF COURSE ABOUT WHY EARTH ELEVEN SUDDENLY CAN GROW WINGS, AND STOP OZROCK JUST BY HUGGING HIM!" the ten members of Ixal Fleet hollered in unison, impatiently.

"Hmm ...," Akurous put his hand on his chin. His face was serious. Less commensurate with his position: sitting neatly on the ground, with Ozrock's head sleeping soundly on his lap.

That was it. After all the commotion, Ozrock and Earth Eleven, both sides successfully lost consciousness. Earth Eleven members had their angelic wings crumbled into lights, reverting to their usual appearance. Ozrock's dreadful aura also had evaporated without a trace. Now, they were all sleeping like some helpless children. Except for Ozrock who got a special place in Akurous's lap.

"So that when he suddenly wakes up, he will not immediately throw a tantrum as he sees me," Akurous reasoned.

"We don't want to take responsibility if his reaction contradicts your expectations, okay?" Sarjes and Potomuri warned.

Back to the curious Ixal Fleet members.

"I myself have only heard the story from ancient tales," replied Akurous. "If you want the more reliable explanation, you better ask Earth Eleven coach," he pointed at Kuroiwa Ryuusei — whose figure was currently the young Kageyama Reiji.

"Who is he...?" Despina voiced out Ixal Fleet's confusion. "Wasn't Earth Eleven's coach an old man with white hair and beard?"

"Why do you think I took this young appearance?" Akurous pointed at himself. "He's just like me. Already dead."

Looking back at Ixal Fleet curiously waiting for his answer, Kageyama then spoke.

"Have you ever heard of **Starseed**?"

Ixal Fleet members turned to each othef.

One of them, Loge, tried to answer. Just like Ozrock, he also studied some magic during his childhood on Ixal.

"If I'm not mistaken..., it refers to a soul which once lived a life in another higher dimension before undergoing life in a lower one. Unfortunately, most of them would not be aware of it, because in order to maximize the potential of that _**Soul**_ , one must open twelve doors of supreme self-realization. Like a god who no longer stands on mortal world. "

"Right. But I prefer to call them the twelve lights of night. Because the twelve of them...," Kageyama glanced at Tenma and friends who were still unconscious. "... got their lights from stars of their own choosing—although they might never be aware of it. The twelve stars whose existences have been attached to the various cultures, tribes, or nations around Earth since time immemorial."

"Various cultures...?" Potomuri repeated in amazement.

"Horse, wolf, lion ..., those _**Soul**_ embodiments that they manifest are basically defined from twelve beasts whose tales are attached to those twelve stars."

"What do you mean?" Sarjes didn't understand yet.

Kageyama took a deep breath, before starting, "The star of **Rigel** is Ibuki Munemasa. This star’s name means 'the foot of the giant'. Aurignacian, an archeological culture, carved the star along with the constellation of Orion on a mammoth tusk as a reminder. It opens the door of the first light: resoluted heart and strength. "

Potomuri remembered, when he was still Mizukawa Minori. Ibuki was stubborn and had prideful attitude. He started to soften after mingling among Earth Eleven. But the good side of his, the determination that wouldn't back down by any obstacle, remained unchanged.

"The star of **Procyon** is Morimura Konoha. In Greek mythology, the star and its constellation are Teumessian fox, a gigantic fox destined never to be caught. It opens the door of the second light: love and wisdom."

Potomuri never forgot. Konoha was timid and shy, but also very loving towards the small creatures around her. She started to find her confidence after joining Earth Eleven.

"The star of **Arcturus** is Minaho Kazuto. The Mi'kmaqs of Eastern Canada named this star ‘The Owl’. It opens the door of the third light: truth and pure knowledge."

Minaho, whose late father was a police detective, possessed more curiosity than anyone. His honest and straightforward manner sometimes clashed him with others. But it was because for him, finding the truth was above all.

"The star of **Polaris** is Manabe Jinichirou. For the Miami Tribe of North America, this star is the guide for the way back to Achiika, the fisher, who lost its head while hunting. It opens the fourth door of light: mastery and action."

Manabe, who wanted to escape his family's restraint, dreamed of being able to live independently. Before understanding that the restraint set by his parents was a form of their love. On the other hand, he did not flinch when asked to leave soccer, because this was the path he chose himself.

"The star of **Aldebaran** is Tetsukado Shin. The constellation that houses it, is the symbol of a bull, and this star is its fiery red eyes. It opens the door of the fifth light: courage and sympathy."

For the sake of helping others, Tetsukado was forced to leave boxing world that had raised him. Despair engulfed him, before he turned his athletic talents to the soccer field. At first, it was just for his family, but slowly he began to love the sport that didn't require him to use his hands.

"The star of **Dubhe** is Kusaka Ryuuji. In Arabic, it means 'the bear'. It symbolizes the back of the big bear constellation. Opening the door of the sixth light: patience and kindness."

Resolving everything by force was the trademark of Kusaka Ryuuji before joining Earth Eleven. If the former delinquent’s friends on earth met the present Kusaka, they would have a hard time recognizing him.

"The star of **Capella** is Nozaki Sakura. In Latin, it means 'the little goat'. In Greek mythology, the star is Amalthea, the Cretan goat who cares for the god Zeus. It opens the seventh door of light: devotion, as well as change."

She was a girl dreaming of being at the top. Alone. Now, her dream had not changed. She still dreamed of the top. Together with her new friends.

"The star of **Enif** is Matsukaze Tenma. Its name comes from Arabic language, marking the nose of the flying horse in Greek mythology. It opens the door of the eighth light: joy and purity."

The next three people were the adherents for Earth Eleven. The team which were originally nothing more than an impromptu bunch put together randomly without any solid foundation.

"The star of **Peacock** is Shindou Takuto. Roman mythology views its constellation as a pet peacock of the goddess Juno. Opening the door of the ninth light: guidance and harmony."

With different characteristics and views, the three of them completed different sides of Earth Eleven, through different roles, in different ways.

"The star of **Sirius** is Tsurugi Kyousuke. Chinese, followed by our people—Japanese, named this star with two letters meaning ‘the wolf of the sky’. It opens the tenth door of light: bond and unity."

Tenma with his simplicity, Shindou with his idealism, Tsurugi with his tolerance. Though contradictory, all flowed in one, as the main pillar of Earth Eleven.

"The star of **Altair** is Matatagi Hayato. The Babylonians and Sumerians called it 'the eagle star'. Opening the door of the eleventh light: promptness and faith."

His body basked in the light. But his heart was always hidden in the dark. He prefered to wallow in the shadows and show his weaknesses, rather than to be alone. Now that his heart was exposed to the light, which would never set down, he had succeeded in gaining unmatched power, without losing any friends.

"The star of **Regulus** is Ichikawa Zanakurou. The Arabians regard it as ‘the heart of the lion’. The meaning of the name itself is ‘the little king’. On our planet, lion is regarded as the king of all animals. It opens the door of the last light: dignity and serenity."

Nobody ever thought that he would go down the path of soccer. Even himself. He prefered calm, calculating movements on stage of Kabuki plays. However, the charm of soccer, which was rushed and full of surprises, also managed to soften his stiff attitude.

Kageyama's long speech was responded with a lmoment of silence.

Akurous was the first to speak. "It's hard to open twelve doors by yourself. But Earth Eleven is willing to get rid of each other's egos, and do it together."

"The _**Souls**_ that become the key to the opening, were born from various nations and cultures," Potomuri muttered in awe. "All this time I thought, Earth was just a small planet."

"Earth is truly a planet full of surprises," sighed Sarjes.

Kageyama smirked. "I'm glad you like my story. To be honest, I actually gathered them because I wanted those godly power they possess. I could practically rule the universe if I managed to manipulate those children."

Gasping breaths leaked out. Kageyama meant it.

"You’ve seen it yourselves. They managed to stop Ozrock. Had they not been hindered, the **life energy** they generated could destroy that black hole―"

Akurous blinked at Kageyama's confession.

_Wait ... What did he say? Black..hole ...?_

"AAAARRGGHH!" Akurous hollered as he stood up. Ozrock, who was sleeping on his lap, was automatically thrown to the ground.

"W-what's wrong?" Sarjes blinked.

"The black hole!!" Akurous fiercely pulled and brought Potomuri to his face. "What about the black hole that will engulf Faram Obius, my planet!? Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet are all here, the **life energy** that must be used to erase the black hole won’t accumulate ... Potomuri! How do you compensate for this ?!"

"About that ... there's no need to worry, Your Majesty," Potomuri held back his laugh. "Fake Eleven and your planet’s representative team, Faram Dite, are now working hard to gather the energy."

"Fake Eleven? Who are you talking about!?"

"Earth Eleven's imposters who helped Ozrock thwart our plan to gather life energy through the clash of two strong wills of Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. They might want to make up for their actions with this."

"You really forgot about that, didn't you?" Kageyama shook his head.

"Well ... it can't be helped," Sarjes shrugged, half defending Akurous. "Too many things happened today, even for ghosts like us."

"Oh! Ozrock!" Ixal Fleet members exclaimed when realizing their captain had awakened.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you okay?"

"You are...?" Looking around, Ozrock still seemed to be able to recognize the looks of his friends. Sighs of relief released.

However, his expression hardened instantly when he recognized Akurous and the others.

"You ...! Ukh ...!" Ozrock swayed. His friends immediately supported.

"Don't push yourself," Potomuri ventured to get closer. Ozrock didn't seem that threatening anymore.

"You're lucky you survived," added Sarjes.

"Khh ...," growled Ozrock, trying hard to swallowed his fatigue. "Just dying ..., is much better for me than seeing you alive."

"Ah, in that case, you don’t have to worry. We are already dead, after all," Sarjes casually responded. "Besides, here should be the realm of the dead. The real abnormalities here are all of you, the living humans who come here like it was nothing."

"But, well ... thanks to Ozrock opening this Lost Galaxy portal, four of us, as wandering spirits can be anchored in the right place," Akurous sincerely uttered. "So I guess, I should really thank all of you, Ixal Fleet ..."

Potomuri nodded in confirmation. "But either way, you can't stay here. Please return before it's too late."

"If you want to go home, don't forget to bring along Tenma and the others too. I know that they are your enemies. But if Tenma didn't return to the real world ...," Sarjes looked away bitterly. "Princess Katora would be very sad."

 _Likewise Lalaya ,_ Akurous's heart shuddered. _Even if I can't go back, at least Tsurugi must be able to ..._

"Where are you telling me to go home to...?" Ozrock hissed, quietly but sarcastically. "To the planet Ixal, which is now no more than— Ouch—"

Akurous's finger tapping on his forehead muffled Ozrock.

The 'young' king turned his back on them, before clearing his throat, "Tsurugi has clearly rejected his engagement to Lalaya. From now on, you all are officially my family. People of my daughter. Therefore, I entrust her to you."

"What do you mean ...? You intend to buy us by making us your family?" Despina, Ozrock's teammates, responded skeptically. "You think it can be that easy? Even if we go home, Galactic Federation Council must immediately sentence us to severe punishment. At the very least, dismissal."

"You deserve it ..." Sarjes said spontaneously. Potomuri elbowed him.

"How about you prepare some witnesses?" Potomuri suggested. "The winner of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament―whether it will be Earth Eleven or Faram Dite―can testify that Ozrock and Ixal Fleet have been instrumental in helping rebuilding Cosmic Plasma Photon Cannon used to destroy the black hole threatening Faram Obius. Surely, it will in some way improve people's views of you and perhaps, lighten your punishment."

Akurous was considering.

"That would be attainable. If the black hole is already gone, and Earth Eleven returns to the real world safely, at least this tournament's delayed final match can be held like it should be."

"Is that so? Faram Dite definitely doesn't want to testify to make it easy for Ozrock, after what he did to their planet," Sarjes doubted.

"But Earth Eleven will," Potomuri assured him. "We've seen it ourselves, they are people who won't throw anyone away."

"That means they have to bet on Earth Eleven's victory in this tournament ..."

"Wait a minute! Why is it you who decided?!" Despina was angry. "We never once asked you to interfere in lightening our sentence!"

"After all, to be honest, Ozrock could not possibly return us to the real world," added Ozrock's other friend. "There is no spell to pull you back from the realm of the dead."

"Heh ..." Suddenly, Kageyama gave a short chuckle. "Earth Eleven are almost godlike entities now. Dragging you back home? That'd be an easy problem for them."

The debate was delayed for a while, for the sake of realizing that Tenma and friends, one by one, began to squirm in their sleep.

As their former coach, Kageyama Reiji welcomed. "You slept for a long time, ...Earth Eleven."

.

.

.

"So ..., that's what happened ...?" Tenma said after listening to the long explanation. "But this isn't something I can decide alone."

Switching from Sarjes, Potomuri, and Akurous; Tenma turned to his friends, asking for their opinion.

"What do you guysthink?"

Hesitation. After everything Ozrock had done, it must be difficult to forgive him. But the fact that he had done a lot in helping made Potomuri's invention a reality was undeniable.

"What do you want to do, then?" Tsurugi tilted his head to one side.

"Tenma, you are the captain. Don't hesitate to express your opinion first," supported Shindou.

Tenma glanced at Ozrock's face, and found "I don't need your help" glare there.

Tenma smiled. He already decided.

Immediately, Tenma's smile provoked the smiles of the other Earth Eleven members, as soon as they heard their captain's decision.

In fact, before Tenma even spoke.

.

.

.

"I used to think, I would become a god after dying..."

Kageyama Reiji's murmuring raised Akurous, Sarjes, and Potomuri's eyebrows. They had just finished witnessing Earth Eleven and Ixal Fleet leaving the Lost Galaxy. The dimensional portal that Tenma and the others opened, had now completely closed. Cutting off the path for the four wandering spirits to reach the world of mortals again.

"Things never go my way ..." Kageyama continued. "But those kids, ... Earth Eleven ..., got what I've been desiring, without losing anything ..."

His words were like chaos. But there were no ripples of playfulness on the thin rectangular face, with that pointed nose jutting down.

"Kindness and persistence that helped them achieve it," said Potomuri. Compared to the other three, he was the one who spent the longest time with Earth Eleven. "Maybe, that's why Princess Katora was attracted to Tenma."

Sarjes sighed, smiling in agreement.

"Lalaya too ...," added Akurous.

"No ... Your daughter obviously chose Tsurugi because he resembles her father. Nothing more," poked Sarjes, heedlessly.

"That's not true," argued Akurous. "Lalaya has also become more independent, thanks to him! Something ... I failed to do for her when I was alive ..."

"Isn't that because Tsurugi has more dignity than you, Your Majesty?" Sarjes grinned, being insensitive to Akurous's regret.

"Well...," Potomuri intervened. "We as the adults have done our parts. For the rest, let us leave it to those children. To determine their own future."

.

.

.

Grand Celesta Stadium was flooded with emotions. Katora was teary. Lalaya burst into relief tears. Aoi and Shinsuke scrambled into the field. Everyone welcomed the return of Tenma and company.

In contrast to the overwhelming excitement, Ozrock and the Ixal Fleet team were silent. There was no resistance from them when Minel as commander of Faram Obius approached, delivering the orders to dismiss Ozrock and the detention of Ixal Fleet, by Galactic Federation Council.

Until Lalaya pushed forward and knelt in front of Ixal Fleet. The breaths of those watching were choked in disbelief.

"Queen Lalaya!" Minel shierked. Her Majesty humbled herself, apologized to the terrorist group that nearly destroyed the universe.

But Lalaya knew she deserved it. And Ixal Fleet deserved it too. The beginning of the terror launched by Ixal, after all, started with Faram Dite's merciless aggression hundreds of years ago. Her planet was no better than them.

Although Lalaya sincerely apologized, she also firmly stated that she would leave Ozrock's case to Galactic Federation Council completely . After all, what Ozrock and friends had done, had not only endangered her planet and its people, but also the universe.

"Is that an appropriate thing to say by someone who intended to take over people's home planets to save her own?"

Matatagi's quiet comment resulted in Tsurugi's sweet stomping on his left foot.

.

.

.

"Are you leaving already?"

Manuuba looked up. Tenma stood nearby while he was busy checking the spaceship that Faram Obius gave him, in return for his help in gathering **Life Energy** to erase the black hole, and his courage to betray Ozrock.

"Well, there's no point in us continuing to be here," said Manuuba, immersing himself back in his business. Staring at the face that was temporarily so similar to his, made him very uncomfortable. "We'll go and find our own new planet to inhabit."

"Why not stay here? Didn't Queen Lalaya give you permission?"

"We don't like hitchhiking," Manuuba replied curtly. "After all, in the end, we couldn't beat Faram Dite. And we aren't the real winners of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, who managed to subdue Ozrock with divine power, like you guys."

"Ahaha ...," Tenma could only laugh. Divine power, or whatever it was, in the end, Tenma didn't feel any significant changes in him since returning from the Lost Galaxy. So did Tsurugi and the others. Kuroiwa Coach's story and their amazing experience of 'taming' Ozrock, now felt like a mere dream.

"We're leaving," Manuuba gave a short goodbye from the doorway of his ship.

At their location not far from the space station where Earth Eleven's spaceship—the Galaxy Nauts—was parked, only Tenma watched their depart. Other members of Earth Eleven were still dwelling in the party hall of Faram Obius Palace. The party continued the awarding ceremony for Grand Celesta Galaxy winner, Earth Eleven, which had brilliantly defeated the host planet's team by a narrow score of 5-4. The captain managed to slip out of the party and returned to Galaxy Nauts, using the classic excuse of wanting to go to toilet.

Tenma nodded and waved at Manuuba's ship taking off.

"Give us some news after you find your own planet, okay!"

.

.

.

"Tsurugi, do you think I can become a great king like Father?"

Lalaya held out her hand, even though she knew Tsurugi might not understand what she meant. In Faram Obius, holding out hand was the gesture when a Faram Obius' legitimate ruler asked an oath of their spouse-to-be to stay by their side for their whole life. There was no way Tsurugi would understand.

That was why, how shocked she was when she saw Tsurugi respond by bending one knee in front of her, and taking the tip of her outstretched hand.

"Queen Lalaya would definitely be. I guarantee it."

Lalaya, with teary eyes, squeezed the fingers under her palms, before then lowering her body to hug Tsurugi's still kneeling body.

"Thank you…., Tsurugi," whispered Lalaya in the midst of her tears. "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

Lalaya's hug was so tight that Tsurugi could feel Lalaya's tears streaming down his ear.

"Tsurugi," whispered Lalaya again, still hugging.

"Yes…?"

"Tonight, there will be another party, to commemorate your team's victory. So don't go home yet, OK?"

"Again?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, before sighing in smile. "Well ..., alright ..."

"Other than that…"

"…What?"

It took several seconds before Lalaya could continue her words.

"After the party, I'd like to talk to you alone."

.

.

.


	10. On The Same Field

On The Same Field

.

.

.

Tsurugi looked up. At the sparkling lamps of the capital city of Faram Obius.

"So this is… the real Faram Obius' night sky?" he muttered.

During his seclusion at Faram Obius Palace, he quite often stole chances to observe the sky―especially at night. Waiting for Tenma and the others. Seeing how contrasted the night sky had been, compared to the sky he saw today, he came to understand how different the sky could be, just because of the existence of a black hole.

Faranerva―Faram's closest and largest natural satellite―was showing off its full moon, after several months had not reflected Faramdite's sunlight to Faram Obius due to the black hole's obstruction. Around it, aside of sparkling stars, several fireworks were also blooming, exciting the closing party of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament. Guests from some participants planets also came to celebrate the resolved tension, after for months being terrorized by the fear of losing their home planet to Faram Obius.

"A few months ago, who thought that we would win ...?" Tsurugi sighed to himself. "A team full of people who had never played soccer before ..."

"Well, you're right."

Shindou responded to Tsurugi's monologue muttering. The Earth Eleven's playmaker joined Tsurugi, looking up the sky.

"I guess I have to reward them with something. Those rookie players... Ah, no, they are no longer some rookies, huh ...?" Shindou curled up a smile.

"Rewards ...?" Tsurugi tried to ask.

"You still remember, they played soccer as Earth Eleven members because Coach Kuroiwa promised them that their dreams would come true?"

"Aah, I see...," Tsurugi immediately perceived. Of course he remembered. Ibuki and Sakura wished to pursue sporting careers abroad. Kusaka wanted to continue his formal education which was hampered for getting involved in a fight. Tetsukado needed money to repair his family's fishing boat. Matatagi dreamed of a house large enough to accommodate him and his brothers. And soon.

"But, keep this from them, okay?! Let them be surprised later!" Shindou whispered, ending their conversation, as he saw Tenma approaching.

"Tsurugi, Shindou-san! Shall we go eat something?" hollered Tenma, trying not to be overwhelmed by the boisterous guests from all over the galaxy that filled the palace garden.

"Eat what?" asked Tsurugi, no less loud.

"I heard Sazanaara opens a _sushi_ booth! Let's go there!"

“ _Sushi_?”

"Eh ... I mean ...," Tenma scratched his head. "I think it's some kind of food similar to our _sushi_! But I don't know how to call it in Sazanaarian language ... "

Since the party guests were not only from one planet, the party food served was not only from the host planet. The guests planet were also permitted to open booths themed on their respective planets, serving not only their people but also people from other planets who were attracted by their signature food's smells. Making this party look more like a cultural festival than a celebration. But no one objected. Even Queen Lalaya. Instead, she enjoyed the presence of the 'mini Milky Way' in the courtyard of her palace. Even Tsurugi was happy to have the opportunity to visit Sazanaara, Gurdon, and Ratoniik―even if it's just their booths. During the tournament, these three planets became Earth Eleven's stopovers. Because of the incident with Faram, Tsurugi didn't have chance to visit them with his teammates.

Compared to others, the Earth's booth got the most attention. Aside for their heroic action in stopping Ozrock, Earth was still a really foreign planet to those aliens, due to its remote location on the outskirts of the Milky Way.

The busy booth made it a little difficult for Mrs. Kamata and Aoi as coordinators. Initially, Aoi wanted to ask Mizukawa for help, as a fellow Earth Eleven manager. Unfortunately, Mizukawa Minori, who had returned to her true nature―a delinquent queen nicknamed Minotaurus―was still enraged for being 'kidnapped' by Potomuri's soul to some land that was completely unknown to her. Good thing there was Zanakurou. He didn't help in cooking or serving the food, but he was quite good at controlling the crowd.

.

.

.

Exiting Planet Gurdon's booth, Tenma and Tsurugi found Mizukawa Minori, sitting alone not far from the exit. Her expression was a mixture of sullen and grim, like some thug who just got pickpocketed.

"Hey, isn't that Mizukawa-san?" pointed Tenma. "Why is she alone?"

"Let her be. She may still be confused at what happened," said Tsurugi, even though deep down inside, he was not that ignorant.

As a fellow kidnapping victim, Tsurugi understood very well what it felt like to suddenly wake up surrounded by foreign-faced people, in the middle of nowhere. Even so, Tsurugi didn't want to interfere. After knowing Mizukawa's true nature, no one wanted to get involved with that girl.

But Tenma instead approached Mizukawa, and before Tsurugi could stop him, the captain had asked, "Mizukawa-san, why not joining the others?"

Mizukawa glared. Tenma shrank out.

"Because of that damned scientist alien ghost…" Mizukawa hissed.

"Err, you mean ... Potomuri ...? Indeed he was the one who involved you in this tournament. But he did not mean anything bad, really. Thanks to him, our earth was saved," Tenma persuaded at length. "Besides, we won't be here long. Tomorrow morning, we'll return to Earth immediately."

Instead of persuading, Tenma's words had the opposite effect on Mizukawa.

Suddenly the girl's voice cracked, startling both Tenma and Tsurugi.

"That's exactly what pisses me off! After all the tension was resolved, I woke up like a fool! That's unfair! Even I wanted to see the black hole and explore alien planets outside the solar system, you know!"

Tenma and Tsurugi couldn't help but blinking in unexpectedness. Who would have thought that Mizukawa―despite acting like Midori―also had strange interests like Akane.

While Tenma was confused about how to deal with Mizukawa's rage, Katora appeared with a smile on her face, and greeted the three of them.

"Mizukawa… Minori-san, right?" the princess greeted in respectful manner, contrasting Mizukawa's face that was still tinged with anger. "No words can convey my gratitude to you, for containing Potomuri's soul and bring him here. Thanks to you, Potomuri's dream of completing Cosmic Plasma Photon Canon has finally come true."

Mizukawa, more or less, softened at Katora's humbleness.

"Well…," Mizukawa lowered her two hands that previously on her waists. "It's not really a problem, though. But you better tell that Potomuri guy, he must ask permission before taking over someone's body."

Remembering Potomuri, Katora's eyes dimmed for a moment, though the smile still didn't leave her face.

"Yes, if someday I can meet him again, I will tell him your message."

Mizukawa left after Tenma suggested that she should try visiting several booths, to compensate for the missed adventure. It would be much better rather than grumbling alone.

As soon as Mizukawa left, Tenma who was alert to see the change in Katora's expression, stepped closer to the girl.

"Sorry, Katora. In order to help us, Sarjes and Potomuri must…"

"It's okay, Tenma," consoled Katora. "They did it of their own accord. Besides, Sarjes and Potomuri are not alive anymore. They just returned to their realm."

At Katora's devotion, Tenma was impressed. After Potomuri and Sarjes left, the princess became the only Kielian who still survived.

"But after this, what will you do, Katora? Wasn't your planet already ..."

"Please do not worry about it. Queen Lalaya has allowed me to live on this planet as legal citizen."

"Really?" Tsurugi's surprised voice was mixed with joy.

"Likewise with Ozrock and the others. Queen Lalaya even intends to strengthen your testimony in order to lighten Ozrock's the sentence and his dismiss as a member of Galactic Federation Council"

For those terror attacks on Faram and the Milky Way, Ozrock received a harsh verdict from Galactic Federation Council stating that he was fired as its official. Luckily for him, Queen Lalaya was being big-hearted. Ozrock and his people were still allowed to return to Faram Obius, as legal citizens who were recognized as equal to other Faram residents. Although according to Lalaya, what she had done was still not comparable to the suffering that Ozrock and his friends had endured for these two hundred years.

"That's good to hear!" Tenma was happy too.

"Yeah," Tsurugi smiled, remembering Lalaya. _She really has become a real queen._

Katora bowed. Seemed to not as happy as Tenma and Tsurugi.

"What's wrong, Katora?"

Katora shook her head, still smiling. "Ah, no. It's okay…." She stared at Tenma's face, for a long time.

"Katora…?"

Jolted, Katora looked down again. She only dared to raise her head after Tenma called her name twice.

"Tenma, thank you for believe in me until the end."

"Oh, so that's what you've been thinking…?" Tenma laughed at Katora's nervousness which he thought was unreasonable. "Of course I believe in you! Because it didn't seem that you were lying at all."

Even though at first, she didn't expect that her solemnity was responded to by laugh, in the end, Tenma's smile convinced Katora to smile along.

Tsurugi looked at Katora, then turned to Tenma. The look in Katora's eyes on Tenma made Tsurugi realized what the girl actually wanted to say. After waiting for so long, the princess must have had a hard time letting Tenma leave just like that.

"Tenma," Tsurugi spoke. "I'll go back to Sazanaara booth. I want to see around the aquarium once more."

"Eh? I'm coming too!" Tenma moved to join Tsurugi.

"I'm okay. You've been there before, haven't you? I'll go by myself. See you later."

Putting his hands inside his pockets, Tsurugi strolled alone. If Tsurugi had acted like that, it meant he didn't want to be disturbed. Realizing that, Tenma decided not to catch up.

"Tenma," Katora's soft call distracted Tenma. "May I visit your booth?"

"Oh, of course you can! Do you want me to take you?"

Katora certainly didn't refuse.

On their way, several new fireworks were sparked again. Bigger, with various colors.

"Wow, fireworks," Katora murmured in awe.

"Do you have fireworks on your planet too, Katora?"

"Yes, but not as beautiful as on this planet."

"Haha, you're right. Ours are not as good as those either. Faram Obius is the most advanced planet in our galaxy, after all. But even so, it'd still feel relieved to be on your own planet, huh?" Soon Tenma realized he had chosen the wrong words. "So-sorry, Katora! I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, please don't feel bad about it," said Katora frantically waving her palm. She soon changed the topic. "By the way, are you going home tomorrow, Tenma?"

Tenma nodded in certain.

"Your Earth ... is quite far away, isn't it?" Katora looked up at the sky. The series of fireworks still didn't die down. "Can we meet again someday?"

Luckily, Tenma didn't hear Katora's heartbeat when she asked that question. If not, he might definitely be shocked and confused. And Katora herself must have had a hard time explaining the meaning of her fast beating heart.

Tenma contemplated for a while. "Maybe someday, if Grand Celesta Galaxy is to be held again, we can stop by here. But, please don't turn the tournament into wagering our home planets like this time, okay?!"

Tenma's suggestion, delivered in a joking tone, eased Katora's tension.

"That sounds good! I hope Queen Lalaya is willing to consider it," Katora lifted her lips higher, hoping her smile would last longer.

_I must not be selfish. Tenma also has people on Earth waiting for his return._

.

.

.

This was Tsurugi's tenth time touring Sazanaara Aquarium. Even though it was merely some virtual image created using Faram technology, the aquarium was indeed beautiful. Dolphanuses and Delpinuses swimming gracefully was its main attraction. But that was not the reason why Tsurugi felt secured there. The dim atmosphere while being shaded by water around was a good place to contemplate.

Tsurugi stroked the screen that bordered him from a group of small Dolphanuses.

_"Tenma, thank you for believing in me until the end."_

_Even though I also wanted to say that…,_ thought Tsurugi.

Tenma, who still believed in him as a friend, even when he stood on the enemy's side.

"Tsurugi…!"

Initially, Tsurugi didn't even react when he was called for the first time. Maybe because of the distance. The voice then continued to approach him. And it was only after the caller mentioned his name twice―right beside him, only then did Tsurugi turn his head.

"La-Lalaya?"

Queen Lalaya, the caller, pursed her lips. "Why are you surprised? I've been calling you all this time!"

"R-really?"

"You've been strolling around this aquarium ten times, you know!"

"T-ten…?" Stuttering. But Tsurugi realized something more important. "Wait, that means, you've been following me?!"

"Not aware, huh? Besides, didn't I say I wanted to talk to you alone?"

Tsurugi remembered. "Oh, right. Sorry. I… forgot."

He was too happy to be able to get back together with Tenma and the others, to forgetting that he also had a special attachment to the planet that had been his home for more than half of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament.

Tsurugi resumed his walk. Lalaya followed, looking up at the top of Tsurugi's head.

"Hey, where's the flower crown I put on you at the awards ceremony?"

"Eh? Oh, that…," Tsurugi felt a little guilty. "Sorry, we left them in our rooms. Shindou-san said, it would be wasted if they got trampled while we're moving around."

"Hm…, well, I can understand that. But I hope you don't throw the crowns away until the flowers really wither"

Exiting the aquarium, Lalaya invited Tsurugi to the palace.

Tsurugi was hesitant at first. "Is it okay for us to leave the party?"

"Just for a while. Come on!"

Tsurugi was surprised to see the hallways of the palace that were empty without guards or servants.

"I told everyone to go out and enjoy the party," said Lalaya as if she could read Tsurugi's mind.

Lalaya guided Tsurugi into the elevator, which continued to climb towards the floor where Tsurugi's room was.

"Where are we going?" Tsurugi―even though he knew they were going to his room―realized that the room was no longer his, as he was soon going to return to Earth.

"To Tsurugi's favorite place." Lalaya replied after they both stood on the balcony of the room. "Right? I saw you often stand here looking at the sky. Waiting for your friends to arrive. But, there's no need to do that anymore, though."

Lalaya stared down. To the place where Earth's booth placed.

"Good grief…," Tsurugi sighed. "So while I was here, you were always watching me, huh?"

"Otherwise, you'd run away from us!" Lalaya glanced. "Tsurugi, you are going to go home tomorrow, right?"

Lalaya's voice carried a tone of unwillingness, forcingTsurugi to pause before answering. "Yeah."

A moment of silence captivated the air around them.

"Tsurugi, my father always granted my wish," Lalaya looked up at the sky, as if she could see Akurous's figure among the sparkling of those stars. "You know what my wish is now? I don't want Tsurugi to leave. I want to keep you by my side"

The night wind soared, tugging at their hair in rhythmic motion.

"....Lalaya, you now can do your duties as queen without me. You have great comrades and friends. Minel, Argo, even Princess Katora…. They deserve to be by your side more than me."

"That's not true!" Lalaya cut in, grabbing Tsurugi's arms, reflecting her green eyes into his yellow ones. "Tsurugi, you introduced me to the real face of Faram Obius that I'd never seen. You made a real queen of me. You mean a lot to me!"

Tsurugi bit his lip. "Sorry. But I can't."

Lalaya's grip loosened. "Yes, I know."

Tsurugi didn't expect that Lalaya would give up so soon.

"When I was little, my father once told me. As a future queen, I must not be selfish…" Lalaya pulled her hands from Tsurugi's arms. "To be honest, I never asked to be born as a crown princess. If I could, I would like to live as an ordinary person so I could marry you."

"Lalaya," Tsurugi was awry. "It's not whether you're the queen or not. I… just haven't thought of getting married right now. Besides, I don't think being selfish is something a queen should avoid. Everyone, in essence, shouldn't be selfish."

Lalaya was silent. Realizing that Tsurugi's words had a point.

"Tsurugi, do you like me?"

Tsurugi was stunned, bewitched by Lalaya's green eyes staring at him closely, waiting for an answer.

Tsurugi then replied slowly, "I like you ..., but ... maybe it's different from what you feel for me."

"Even if I was not the queen? Even if I was an earthling like you? Would you still feel that way?"

Tsurugi's head nodded, didn't know what to answer.

"You will definitely be a good queen. At the same time ... be a good woman too," Tsurugi answered slowly. "But, like I said. I haven't thought about getting married…, or anything like that."

Lalaya sighed. "Earthlings are late bloomers, aren't they?" she complained. "But, it's okay. I'm willing to wait. I won't make anyone as my husband except Tsurugi."

Tsurugi couldn't help but smiling at the words that came out of the girl who was much smaller than him.

"Well, do as you wish. However…," Tsurugi raised his index finger. "I will only accept your proposal if you have become the queen who succeeds in returning this kingdom to its glory."

Lalaya let out a chuckle. "Of course! There's no need for Tsurugi to tell me that!"

The two of them stared at each other briefly, before exchanging smiles.

"Okay, I understand," Lalaya decided. "When the time comes, I'll definitely go to Earth to pick you up Tsurugi. So, better prepare yourself, okay?!"

After saying that, Lalaya pulled Tsurugi's hand, forcing him to lower his body. Then without waiting any longer, she landed a quick kiss on his lips.

As if being affected by Heaven's Time, everything seemed to stop for them.

On the field, Tsurugi had conditioned his body to react automatically to opponents intending to steal the ball from him. But now, an attack that was meant to 'steal' a kiss, wasn't the kind of attack that Tsurugi could anticipate. He never even imagined that would happen to him.

"By this, Tsurugi won't be able to forget me, right?"

Lalaya let go of him, ending that childish, yet stupefying kiss.

"And I won't forget Tsurugi either. And these lips will never kiss any lips other than Tsurugi's."

.

.

.

"Are you really okay by that?"

Tsurugi who just left the palace with a deep red face, practically turned his head. "M-MATATAGI ?!"

 _Geez,_ since when did that sprint runner lean against the outer wall of the palace?

"If the captain heard that, he would get very upset, you know!"

"W-what do you mean…?" Tsurugi asked, not understanding.

Matatagi whistled, "You should see how angry the captain was when he found out that you'd been kidnapped. Then you wouldn't even say that you were willing to be kidnapped by the queen again ..."

"I-I didn't ask to be kidnapped by her!" Tsurugi denied, but then was stunned. "Wait..., Tenma was… angry, you said?"

 _Tenma was angry?_ Moreover, for his sake ? For him ? Not for… soccer―as usual?

Tsurugi blinked in disbelief.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Matatagi lifted his chin. Tsurugi automatically followed the boy's eyes.

"Tsurugi! Matatagi!" Tenma's hands were seen waving.

"I'll go now," Matatagi left, as soon as Tenma reached them.

"Huh? You leave already, Matatagi?"

"It's okay! You guys can talk alone!" Matatagi waved. "Bye!"

"What's wrong with him…?" Keeping his astonishment, Tenma turned to Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, are you okay? Your face is red…?"

"I'm okay." Tsurugi changed the topic. "Where is Princess Katora?"

"Oh, she came to our booth earlier. But right there, she was instead asked to help Aoi and Mrs. Kamata. Even now, she is still helping out making rice balls for the customers. It seems Mrs. Kamata's rice balls are becoming popular even among those aliens, huh?"

"So, while they are working, you're strolling around and don't help?"

"Ahaha…," Tenma scratched the back of his head. "Even if I'm helping, I'll just become a bother for them. Besides, I'm not wandering around. I'm here to look for you."

"Looking for me?" Tsurugi didn't understand. "Did something happen?"

Tenma shook his head with a smile. "Nothing. It's just ... after finally reunited with you, I don't want to lose you again."

Not wanting to be carried away by feelings, Tsurugi hurriedly turned his face away. "You're overreacting. I'm fine by myself!"

Tsurugi quickly stepped away from the palace. Not wanting to be left behind, Tenma rushed to follow him.

"You know what, Tsurugi?" After a few steps, Tenma started another chat. "When I realized that you'd been kidnapped, I was so confused about what to do. I was upset and angry at myself for not being able to take care of you."

"... I never asked to be taken care of by you ..." Tsurugi answered, a tone of dislike merged in.

Tenma didn't noticed.

"And when I saw your figure that stood upright without lacking anything, I was so relieved, that I felt like dying right away," Tenma's expression was earnest. "Fortunately, at that time, you were our enemy, Tsurugi. How could I die in peace without knowing what caused you to turn away from us."

Tsurugi looked down. Staring at the ground motive of the palace courtyard that his feet passed.

"I'm sorry, Tenma…"

Tenma shook his head. "We should be the ones who apologize, for letting you fight alone."

It was Tsurugi's turn to shake his head.

"I'm not alone," Tsurugi pointed with his eyes, some of the Faram Dite members who were tending their booth. Seren showed off her cooking skills. Meanwhile, Gandales and Ryugel joked as usual.

"Seren! Seren! **_Asoko ni UFO!_** "

"Yeah, yeah...," Seren muttered without distracting her attention from the oven baking her homemade cake.

Tenma smiled. "You're right. You're never alone at all…." Looking back at Tsurugi, Tenma's expression turned serious. "But really, Tsurugi. This incident made me realize how important you are to me."

"What do you mean?"

While Tsurugi looked at him with questioning eyes, Tenma took a deep breath before continuing.

"I promise I won't let you go again. I won't let you fall into other people's hands again. Not for Faram Dite. Neither for the other teams. Tsurugi, you are my team's ace striker. Now and forever."

.

.

.

Tsurugi couldn't help but mused. How come were there two people promising him two things that were so opposite in one night? Tenma promised not to let him go, while Lalaya promised to take him away.

If being allowed to choose, Tsurugi would clearly prefer to live on Earth. As sophisticated as Faram Obius might be, he had his irreplaceable brother and Gouenji-san on Earth. Later, Tsurugi regretted that he had made such conditions to Lalaya. But what could he say. Lalaya was the one who said strange things first, anyway.

The thought lingered on him for the rest of the night, until he woke up late the next day. The unusual habit that made Earth Eleven suspect that there was another fake Tsurugi.

The station where their Galaxy Nauts parked, was already full of Faram Obius people who wanted to send their heroes away. Faram Dite's members, including Shitennou, suddenly surrounded Tsurugi as soon as he got out of the train. Tsurugi was dumbfounded when he saw those unruly and savage kids crying in front of him. Even though they only practiced together for a few days. And played officially in just 2 x 45 minutes.

"TSURUGIII ~!" Gandales and Ryugel hugged him without warning. "Don't you ever dare to forget us, you hear me?!"

"Damn you, Tsurugi! How dare you make me cry like this!" Barga sniffled. His face swollen with tears was a clear contrast to his brute look.

"You whiny," Hilary joked, and was soon responded by glare from Barga and laughter from other members.

"Take care," Rodan patted Tsurugi. "Here, _proaxiel_ peanuts for you and your friends. But we don't take responsibility if you end up having stomachache from eating them all at once."

"Don't put Tsurugi in the same league as you," Seren sneered.

While serving the crowd, Tsurugi stretched his neck, trying to find Lalaya. But then he realized, it was impossible for a queen to squeeze among so many commoners. He soon stopped his search.

Tsurugi's arm was full of various kinds of souvenirs from Faram Dite. Starting from ornaments, food, even clothes, including the Faram Dite team uniform that he ever worn.

"This is from Queen Lalaya," Argo, the goalkeeper, whispered, forcing Tsurugi take a closer look at the Faram Dite uniform he received. A letter appeared to be sticking out of the folds of the purple shirt.

"Tsurugi!" Shindou called from the doorway. "It's time to leave."

"Y-yes, I'm coming ...!" Tsurugi realized, only he had not entered the train.

Before leaving, he took one last look at Faram Dite's members.

"Well, everyone, see you later," he said, trying to smile. "And please… deliver my greetings to Lalaya and the others."

Argo nodded, representing the others. "Sure! You can leave it to us!"

.

.

.

The departure of Galaxy Nauts train was accompanied by waving hands from the gathered Faram residents.

The Galaxy Nauts must travel one kilometer on land before it could actually take off.

Only one kilometer. After that, they would not stand on the same ground again.

_But wouldn't the sky that shelters us still be the same ...?_

Strange. It was even harder for them to leave Faram, compared to when they left Earth. Especially for Tsurugi. Perhaps, because he left while thinking that he would never come back again. To the planet that had been his temporary home for more than a half of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament.

As the largest building, Faram Obius Palace was the most prominent object seen from the train windows.

Tsurugi tried to imagine Lalaya waving from there.

_"Tsurugi ...!"_

And call out his name.

_"Tsurugi ...!"_

Time and time again ...

"Tsu ... Tsurugi!" This time it was Tenma's voice. The boy called from near the train's window. "Come here, quick!"

Without thinking anything, Tsurugi came to his captain, following his course of gaze. Then his eyes widened.

Lalaya ran furiously to catch up with the train. Her heels were removed. Her dress skirt fluttered as she ran.

"Lalaya ...!?" Tsurugi choked in disbelief. Minel followed behind the queen.

_"Tsurugi ...!"_

Movements of those tiny lips called him out. Since no sound of it could penetrate the Galaxy Nauts glass windows. Thus, limiting the interaction between them.

Only consoling smile and hand wave that Tsurugi could send. That continued, until Lalaya and Faram Obius' tall buildings were no longer visible to him.

.

.

.

"I ...," Tsurugi muttered quietly. Turning away from the dark sky of outer space that enveloped them now. "... will definitely continue to play soccer. Wherever I will be later. You too, right, Tenma?"

Tenma was stunned. Before putting on a smile of agreement. "Of course!"

"Even if someday ..., we are in a situation where we have to fight each other?"

"That is...," Tenma blinked. "Why all of a sudden ...?"

Tsurugi looked away. "If Ozrock hadn't screwed up the final round, I really should have been your opponent back then ..."

"But in the end, it didn't happen, did it?"

"Indeed. But, once we grow up, we may not be together anymore. This team may no longer be on the same side, or even the same field. The members have their own dreams, some even have nothing to do with soccer. "

Tenma exhaled. Tsurugi waited, until Tenma curled a smile again and answered firmly. "Our soccer is the soccer that gives our best for friends and opponents. So I guess, there are no exceptions, even if it's Tsurugi. I will fight you with all my might."

Tsurugi smiled in response to Tenma's answer. "That's just the Tenma I know."

.

.

.

At the end of the platform, Lalaya's legs stopped. Looking helplessly at the Galaxy Nauts as it climbed higher and higher, breaking away from Faram Obius' gravitational bonds.

"Minel ...," called Lalaya between her breaths.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Teach me how to play soccer!" ordered the queen, still panting, but steady sounding.

"Understood ..., eh ...? EEEEHHHHHHH?" Minel couldn't hide his surprise. "Y-Your Majesty! Did I hear correctly ...?"

Lalaya turned to face Minel. Her expression did not show any expression but a firm resolve. There was no doubt reflected in there.

"I plan to submit my proposal regarding the holding of Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament periodically, to Galactic Federation Council."

Minel nodded. "Yes, I know, but ... should Your Majesty also appear as a player ...? I think that would be too ..."

"Didn't Father also play soccer?" Lalaya insisted, as usual. "Father was the one who replaced Tsurugi when he was still 'dead', right? If Father could do it, why can't I?"

"But ... even if Your Majesty play for Faram Dite team..., Master Tsurugi will definitely play for planet Earth's side...," said Minel. He looked at Lalaya doubtfully.

"That is exactly why!" Lalaya replied quickly. "I also want to experience playing soccer, that Tsurugi really loves! And if I win against him..."

"Y-Your Majesty ...?" Minel stuttered. "Don't tell me, you are going to...!?"

"I won't," Lalaya assured him. "I'll only keep Tsurugi here, if he really consents to."

_And someday, we will be standing on the same field ..._

.

.

**_Afterwords_ **

_This story was posted on FFN.net on December 2013. It originally consists 14 chapters, which the first four tell Tsurugi's story when he first arrived on Faram Obius until he was requested by King Akurous to fight against Earth Eleven. The four chapters don't differ much to the anime and game's plot, so the author decided not to put them into the English version.  
_

_Thank you very much for anyone who was willing to read this story despite its hideous grammars, spellings, and dictions. See you in the next story!_


End file.
